Origine
by Mademoiselle KAY
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Killian Malfoy à la recherche de son second parent, de la vérité, sur lui, sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco, à la recherche de la vérité sur le passé de Draco, mais aussi sur sa propre naissance….
1. Chapitre 1: Prologue

**~Origine~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartienne à la grande à la magnifique JKR ! Vouons lui un culte et remercions la… (Il y a quelques personnages purement inventés par moi.)

**Excuse publique :** Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes, grammaire, conjugaison, expression et autre…

**Warning :** Ceci est un Slash. Relation Homme/Homme, Male/Male ou Mec/Mec c'est comme vous volez l'appeler.

**Conseil de l'auteure :** Si vous n'aimez pas les slashs ou si vous êtes homophobes il vaut mieux que vous ne lisez pas cette fiction.

**Rating :** M (à vérifier plus tard)

**Résumé:** _C'est l'histoire de Killian Malfoy à la recherche de son second parent, de la vérité, sur lui, sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco, mais aussi la vérité sur sa naissance…._

**Avant-propos:** J'ai écrit cette fiction me basant sur idée stupide d'une amie. Finalement, cette idée à fait son petit chemin dans ma tête et j'ai fini par écrire cette fiction.

**.**

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 ****: prologue.**

**.**

_**Samedi 02 Novembre 2013. (15 heures 58). Sainte Mangouste.**_

**.**

Hermione Weasley, anciennement Granger marchait dans les longs couloirs blancs de sainte Mangouste. Sa blouse blanche brassait l'air derrière elle. Hermione avait beaucoup changée depuis la fin de la guerre, soit il y a quinze ans. Elle était plus féminine, les cheveux ondulés lui arrivant aux épaules, portant une robe beige à col haut et des chaussures à talon noires, elle avait aussi le visage plus calme, qui inspirait le respect et la confiance, chose primordiale dans son travail. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement les yeux derrière ses petites lunettes rectangulaires à fines montures or. Finalement, ses nombreuses lectures à la faible lueur de la lune ou des lumières blafardes de la bibliothèque avaient eu raison de sa vue.

Un petit dossier callé sous le bras elle marchait en direction de son bureau où l'attendait son plus étrange patient. Quand elle avait vu son nom sur sa liste de rendez-vous, elle avait cru à une mauvaise blague, mais c'est avec une détermination sans nom qu'elle s'arrêta devant son bureau où était marqué en lettre d'or sur la porte blanche :

_Docteur Hermione Granger Weasley_

_Psychomage, première classe._

_Décorée de l'ordre de merlin deuxième classe._

Hermione ouvrit la porte de son cabinet et vit un jeune garçon regardant une photographie sur son bureau. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le garçon tourna la tête vers la femme brune. Hermione resta bouche-bée devant la beauté de l'adolescent qui s'avançait vers elle en souriant la main tendue.

Le garçon était blond, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et s'arrêtaient à la nuque, il avait une longue franges de cheveux fins qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des yeux, plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux étaient argentés. Il avait le visage fin et ovale presque androgyne, un nez droit assez pointu et des lèvres pleines et roses. Quand il fut assez près, Hermione remarqua qu'il était un peu plus petit qu'elle, peut-être mesurait-il 1 mètre 68. Il avait un corps fin, mais assez musclé, ce qu'Hermione vit sous son pull couleur crème au col coupé en V qui lui collait au torse et à son pantalon droit noirs qui dévoilait des jambes fines, mais non moins musclées. La psychomage reporta son regard vers le visage de son patient, maintenant qu'il était plus près elle pouvait mieux voir ses yeux en amandes avec des longs cils noirs. Ses yeux étaient gris mercures, mais avec quelques tâches de vert autour de la pupille. Le garçon sourit largement et ses yeux pétillèrent, Hermione rougit un peu et elle lui prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Docteur Hermione Weasley je présume ? Demanda le garçon avec une voix rogue et sensuelle. Je suis Killian Malfoy. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Hermione eut un petit sursaut, elle avait oublié que c'était son nom. En voyant ce garçon si chaleureux elle eut du mal à se dire qu'il était venu de lui-même pour dépression et qu'il avait demandé expressément ses services car elle était la meilleure psychomage de toute l'Angleterre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, le garçon ne semblait pas le moins du monde dépressif.

- Moi de même, tu peux m'appeler Hermione. Et me tutoyer.

Hermione se devait de mettre son patient à l'aise, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'occupait d'adolescents dépressifs –même si celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne lui semblait pas aller si mal que ça- elle savait qu'il était primordial de les mettre directement à l'aise avec leur psychomage pour qu'après ils se confient à elle. Elle mourrait d'envie de demander à Killian ce qu'il faisait hors de Poudlard en pleine semaine de cours, mais il fallait qu'elle patiente, s'il faut, ce garçon allait plus mal qu'il ne voulait bien le montré et il avait quitté Poudlard à cause de sa dépression.

- Et bien dans ce cas, Hermione tu peux m'appeler Killian ! Sourit le garçon.

Hermione l'invita à s'assoir dans un fauteuil en cuir beige devant son bureau, du coin de l'œil elle regarda la photo que l'adolescent avait regardée. Il y en avait plusieurs sur son bureau, une photographie d'elle et de Ron à leur mariage devant l'autel alors qu'ils se juraient fidélité et amour pour la vie, une photo de ses deux enfants âgés de sept et cinq ans, prise il y a quelques jours. Une photographie d'elle et de sa fille : Rose à la naissance de cette dernière, Ron évanouis au sol. Une autre photo de naissance, cette fois de son fils, Hugo et Ron –un peu pâle- le tenant dans ses bras -justement, son mari sur la photographie lui lançait un baisé- et enfin, la dernière, celle que Malfoy avait regardée.

C'était une photographie prise dans le parc de Poudlard en septième année, juste après la guerre, Harry venait juste de sortir de l'hôpital, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé pendant environ un an où il était partit en quête des Horcruxes avant la dernière bataille. Mais il souriait sur la photo, Ron riait et Hermione essayait de reprendre un livre de potion qu'Harry cachait dans son dos en souriant à pleine dent.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très malade. Déclara Hermione en toisant le garçon qui souriait largement.

- En effet, je ne le suis pas du tout ! Lui avoua Killian en riant.

- Alors pourquoi être venu me voir ?

- J'ai un service à te demander.

- Quel genre de service ? demanda la psychomage douteuse.

- Avant de te le dire, il faut que je te raconte mon histoire, enfin, une partie, celle que je connais, si cela ne te convint pas pour m'aider, alors je partirai.

- Très bien, je t'écoute. Dit la jeune femme résignée.

Hermione se cala un peu sur son propre fauteuil et écouta ce que le fils de Draco Malfoy avait bien à lui dire….

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Petite note de l'auteure :**

**.**

Voilà, le prologue est fini. Le premier chapitre racontera l'histoire de Killian jusqu'à ses 10 ans.

A+ !

(Pour tout avouer, je ne suis pas très fière de ce prologue...)

**Une petite review pour m'encourager ? (ou pas)**


	2. Chapter 2: Consultation numéro 1

**~Origine~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JRK sauf certains personnages.

**Excuse publique :** Je sais, cette fiction contient des fautes qui font vraiment peur… Mais je ne le fais pas exprès, je le jure.

**Warning :** Cette fiction est un Slash.

**Rating :** M (à découvrir pourquoi dans plusieurs chapitres)

**Résumé:** _C'est l'histoire de Killian Malfoy à la recherche de son second parent, de la vérité, sur lui, sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco, de la vérité sur le passé de Draco, mais aussi la vérité sur sa propre naissance…._

**Avant-propos:** Le thème de cette fiction est **la vérité** vaste sujet...

**.**

**Remerciements : **

**A celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, merci ! Franchement merci, vous êtes trop gentilles de m'avoir laissez ces adorables reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! A celles qui ont mis ma fiction en alerts ou dans leurs favoris, merci, ça m'a encore plus motivée ! A celles qui m'ont lue, aussi un grand merci ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites le moi…**

**.**

~L'auteure prévient les lecteurs et lectrices, cette fiction a un rythme lent.~

Ne vous attendez pas à ce que Killian trouve direct son deuxième parents ou nous explique direct pourquoi il est allé voir Hermione.

Il raconte sa vie, montrant un trajet initiatique vers la vérité.

De plus, il y a des pleins de détails qui vont servir pour la suite de la fiction dans les souvenirs de la vie de Killian, cela ne se fait donc pas en deux chapitres... Je veux faire une fiction assez longue...

~J'espère que vous apprécierez~

**.**

**/!\ L'histoire commence avec un POV Killian Malfoy.**

**.**

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**Chapitre 2 : Consultation n°1 : le regard de mon père.**

**.**

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu au manoir Malfoy avec mon père. J'ai toujours été un enfant choyé et sage. Je me souviens que quand mon père rentrait du ministère, même tard le soir, il me trouvait à l'attendre dans les marches de l'escalier devant la porte, entourant le dragon en peluche qu'il m'avait offert à mon anniversaire. Je me forçais à ne pas dormir, et à chaque fois, mon père me souriait en ébouriffant encore plus mes cheveux, me faisait un câlin et me portait en m'embrassant jusqu'à mon lit, où il me regardait et me berçait le temps que je m'endorme.

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il a toujours eut le regard triste, même quand il me souriait, on ne parlait jamais de ma maman, il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée qu'un enfant devait avoir deux parents. Je ne sortais presque jamais au dehors, une fois nous étions allées au parc, mais j'avais pleuré pour rentrer au manoir.

Mon père a été de loin le meilleur père du monde, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. Je n'avais pas d'ami, et je n'en cherchais pas. Je trainais dans le grand parc du manoir, lisant des livres et m'instruisant comme tout enfant de mon âge devait s'instruire. Je n'allais pas à l'école, je n'avais pas de précepteur, j'avais refusé tout cela, des elfes de maison me faisaient les cours, c'étaient mes nourrisses et mes seuls amis. Cela n'a jamais déranger père, on mangeait dans la cuisine souvent avec les autres elfes et Papa adorait manger dans la cuisine.

Mais Papa était un homme secret, il ne parlait pas de son passé. Il me semblait qu'il gardait tout ce qui le concernait dans un petit coffret en bois qu'il gardait toujours précieusement prêt de lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu quitter ce coffret des yeux. Il l'emmenait avec lui au travail et quand il venait à la maison, il ne le posait pas sur un meuble, il le gardait sur lui, caché sous sa robe de sorcier ou dans sa mallette de travail. La plupart du temps, il réduisait la boîte pour qu'elle ait une taille plus petite, comme 5 centimètres sur 2.5, elle était plus facile à transporté comme cela. J'étais même sûr qu'il dormait avec, comme un avare avec ses sous, ou un paranoïaque... J'étais intrigué par cette boîte, mais je me gardais bien de lui demander ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Il y avait aussi ma grand-mère. Narcissa. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle aussi était triste, mais elle m'a toujours beaucoup aimé. Quand elle me voyait elle n'était plus du tout triste. Quand elle venait au manoir elle me faisait cours, mais aussi c'était elle qui me gardait quand Papa rentrait tard du ministère. C'est aussi elle qui m'a raconté ma première histoire.

- Killian. Ma doucement chuchoter grand-mère. Viens te coucher mon petit.

Je n'ai pas voulu la contrariée, alors, je suis allé au lit. Elle m'a fait un bisou sur le front. Ses cheveux m'ont chatouillé le nez et elle m'a caressé les cheveux et les joues doucement pendant qu'elle me bordait. Elle savait que je ne dormirais pas tant que Papa ne serait pas rentré, alors, elle m'a mis Drakus mon dragon en peluche dans les bras et m'a proposé de me tenir éveillé le temps que Papa rentre.

- Je vais te raconter l'histoire d'un petit garçon.

- Il avait quel âge ?

- Laisse-moi commencer mon histoire. A rigolé ma grand-mère.

- Pardon. Je me suis bien installé et j'ai écouté sagement.

- Il était une fois un petit garçon. Il était brun et avait les cheveux en bataille.

- Comme moi ?

- Oui, les mêmes cheveux en bataille que toi. Ce petit garçon avait deux parents qui l'aimaient beaucoup. Ses cheveux et son visage ressemblait beaucoup à ceux de son Papa, mais il avait les yeux de sa maman, des yeux verts comme des émeraudes.

- Le même vert que l'écharpe Serpentard de Papa ?

- Exactement. Alors, ce petit garçon s'appelait Harry, déjà tout petit il était très bon sur un balai, il volait très bien, comme son Papa. Mais il avait déjà la gentillesse de sa Maman. Il faisait la fierté de sa famille et ils étaient heureux. Mais un méchant sorcier ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit heureux.

- Qu'à fait le méchant sorcier ?

- Le méchant sorcier est entré dans la maison des parents d'Harry le soir d'Halloween, Harry avait un an. Le Papa d'Harry a défendu sa famille, mais le méchant sorcier là vaincu. La Maman d'Harry est allé dans la chambre de son fils pour le protéger, mais le vilain sorcier est arrivé à ce moment-là.

- Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais totalement terrifié.

- Le vilain sorcier a vaincu la Maman d'Harry, et quand il a pointé sa baguette sur le petit garçon…

- Quoi ! Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Le méchant sorcier a disparu. Pouf ! Harry avait vaincu le méchant sorcier. L'un des plus puissants sorciers au monde ! Harry avait sauvé le monde sorcier à un an…

Je voulais lui demander la suite, lui demander plus de détail, je voulais lui demander si cette histoire était vrai, j'aurais aimé qu'elle me raconte encore les histoires d'Harry, je voulais rêver être aussi ce petit sorcier fantastique qui était si fort qu'ils pouvaient vaincre un méchant sorcier à a peine un an !

- Maman je suis rentré ! A crié Papa de la porte d'entrée.

- Je suis dans la chambre de Killian.

Mon père monta les escaliers et Grand-mère me fit un énorme bisou sur la joue. Elle cacha mon visage de ses cheveux pour me murmurer :

- Ne parle pas de cette histoire à ton Papa, ça le rendrait triste. C'est notre secret, d'accords ?

- Oui.

- Maman ! La grondé Papa. Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'était pour que Killian dorme, non pour que tu le maintiennes éveillé.

Grand-mère à sourit et a fait un bisou à Papa avant de m'en refaire un et de nous dire au revoir. Papa a soupiré puis il est venu se blottir contre moi et il m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait de ma journée. Je suis est raconté que Grand-mère et moi on avait fait le tour du jardin, que j'avais aidé Grand-mère à planter des fleurs et d'autres plantes dans les serres pour les potions de Papa et qu'ensuite elle m'avait fait faire des coloriages. Je ne lui ai pas raconté l'histoire de Grand-mère. C'était notre secret.

L'année de mes quatre ans a été la pire. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Grand-mère. Elle ne m'a plus jamais parlé d'Harry malgré mes demandes. Au fils des jours, Grand-mère était devenue étrange, elle avait peur de tout. J'essayais de la rassurée, mais rien n'y faisait, Papa lui demandé toujours ce qui n'allait pas, mais Grand-mère répondait par un sourire triste.

Nous étions en train de faire un coloriage, Grand-mère me félicitait parce que je n'avais pas débordé avec mes feutres. J'étais très fier. Je lui donnais mon dessin qui nous représentait Grand-mère, Papa et moi devant le manoir. C'est à ce moment que la porte d'entrée c'est ouverte à la volée. Des hommes en noirs sont entré dans le salon, Grand-mère s'est levé et s'était placé devant moi pour me protéger. Un homme s'était avancé vers nous et a dit :

- Narcissa Malfoy. Par la présente et sous l'ordre du Magenmagot vous êtes déclaré coupable d'avoir été une fervente partisante de Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous êtes condamné à la prison à perpétuité. Veuillez nous suivre, nous allons vous conduire à Azkaban.

L'homme attendait que Grand-mère fasse ce qu'il lui demander, mais elle n'a pas bougée, elle était restée fière. Je l'ai trouvé belle à ce moment-là. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais Grand-mère dégager une grande force, que les hommes en noirs reculèrent d'un pas. Elle s'est retournée et m'a prise dans ses bras avant de s'assoir sur le canapé en cuir et de dire aux hommes :

- Messieurs, je ne peux décemment pas laisser mon petit-fils seul dans ce grand manoir. De plus, je tiens à faire mes adieux à mon fils avant de partir.

Les hommes ne disaient plus rien, mais leur chef hocha la tête. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passer d'un seul regard, en guise de réponse Grand-mère m'a serré plus fort dans ses bras. On a attendu encore un peu comme ça. Puis Papa a passé la porte à son tour. Il a vu les hommes et a couru dans le salon. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère. Il avait sa baguette serré dans sa main, mais tous les objets de la pièce ont volés sans qu'il ne dise un seul sort.

- Calme-toi Draco. Lui a ordonné Grand-mère.

Papa a respiré profondément et tous les objets sont retombés sur leurs meubles dans un bruit effroyable de casse. Papa a ensuite empoigné le chef, il a approché son visage tout prêt du sien et les autres hommes ont sorti leur baguette pendant que Papa murmurait :

- Tu as osé venir embarquer ma mère devant mon fils Dawlish ! Tu me le paieras, foi de Malfoy, tu paieras !

Puis il a lâché le dénommé Dawlish et s'est précipité vers nous, il a pris Grand-mère dans ses bras, il a enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer une dernière fois son odeur, je crois qu'il a versé une larme. J'ai cru voir une chose brillante luire un moment dans le cou de mon père pour passer sur celui de Grand-mère, mais ça devait être juste une impression de ma part. Puis il s'est écarté d'elle et m'a demandé de lui dire au revoir à mon tour. Je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. J'ai pris Grand-mère dans mes bras. Elle m'a embrassé partout sur le visage. Puis elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait garder mon dessin et je lui ai dit oui. Ensuite Dawlish et ses hommes ont pris Grand-mère avec eux et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue.

Papa s'est enfermé dans sa chambre pendant des jours, je pouvais y rentré quand je le voulais. Pansy, l'amie de Papa était venu le voir une ou deux fois, mais Papa lui avait demandé de partir en lui criant dessus. Moi, il ne me criait jamais dessus. Il acceptait que je vienne le voir. Il acceptait que je pleure dans ses bras quand il m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient emprisonné Grand-mère et que je ne pouvais pas le revoir. Il a accepté que je dorme avec lui parce que je faisais des cauchemars. Il acceptait tout de moi.

Depuis ce jour, Papa n'a plus jamais été le même, il s'est éloigné de ses amis, il ne faisait plus confiance aux gens. Il se disputait souvent avec un homme par cheminette. Papa était souvent très en colère. Pansy ne revenait plus à la maison. Ils s'étaient fâchés.

De mon côté, avec mon regard d'enfant, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas pardonner aux gens qui m'avaient enlevé ma grand-mère devant mes yeux. Ces mêmes gens qui ont bafoué son nom dans les journaux, d'après ce que me disaient les elfes de maison. Ils trainaient son nom, notre nom, dans la boue, disant que grand-mère était une mauvaise femme, une méchante sorcière, qu'elle n'était pas une bonne grand-mère, qu'elle n'était pas une bonne mère et qu'elle méritait son sort. Je les ai hais pour ça et je les hais toujours autant…

Un jour, alors que j'avais cinq ans, j'ai eu mon premier ami. Papa avait eu une promotion, il n'avait plus besoin de travailler au ministère, il faisait des recherches en potion à la maison, on était bien tous les deux. Je comprends seulement aujourd'hui qu'on l'avait punit plus qu'autre chose. Papa avait fait un scandale au ministère au sujet de l'arrestation de Grand-mère. Ils l'avaient consigné à la maison, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. On se remettait tous les deux de la perte de Grand-mère. On y était finalement arrivé…

C'est alors que l'on a sonné à la porte. Mon père a laissé tomber son travail en cours et il est allé ouvrir, moi sur ses talons. La porte s'est ouverte sur une vieille femme aux longs cheveux grisonnant.

- Tante Andromeda ! S'était exclamé Papa.

- Elle-même. A dit la femme en riant. On peut rentrer Draco ?

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil derrière la femme qui devait être ma grand tante, il y avait un garçon de mon âge, il avait les yeux couleur or et les cheveux bleus turquoises. Papa s'est écarté et les a dirigés vers le salon pendant que je suivais toute la troupe les yeux rivés sur le garçon.

- Tu es Ted, le fils de Remus et de Nymphadora. N'est-ce pas ? demanda mon père au garçon.

Ted hocha la tête et baissa la tête au sol. Mon père lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et reporta son attention sur sa tante qui s'était installé confortablement sur un canapé et se laissait tenter à prendre un biscuit anglais avec du thé que les elfes lui apportaient.

- Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue, ma tante ?

- Je vais aller me recueillir sur les tombes de mon mari, de ma fille et de mon gendre, je voudrai rester seule quelques jours, mais il faut que quelqu'un garde Teddy avec lui et…

- Son parrain ne peut pas s'en charger ? L'interrompit mon père.

- Il est en déplacement professionnel, il ne rentrera que dans un mois minimum. Il ne me reste que toi. Je sais que tu travailles chez toi, tu pourras surveiller mon petit-fils, et il pourra jouer avec ton fils, ils ont le même âge.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas dire non. Soupira mon père.

Sa tante eu un sourire carnassier et d'un bref mouvement de baguette elle fit apparaitre les valises de son petit-fils, lui donna un bref baisé sur le front, sur celui de mon père –qui essayait vainement de se dégager- et sur le mien. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte.

- Oh ! Et ma tante, si tu pouvais éviter de lui dire où tu as amené son filleul ça m'arrangerait !

Elle sourit et ferma la porte sur les mots de mon père. Je regardais Ted à la dérobée, je ne savais pas comment me comporter face à lui, j'avais été élevé avec des elfes, je ne connaissais rien à ce qui pouvait bien intéresser les autres enfants ! J'avais peur de faire une bourde, de le choquer, où même d'être totalement ringard avec mes manières de sang pur.

- Je suis Ted Remus Lupin. Me dit le garçon en me souriant et en me tendant la main comme les grandes personnes le font pour se dire bonjour. Maladroitement, je lui ai pris la sienne et lui ai rendu son sourire.

- Killian Malfoy. Enchanté.

Je lui ai ensuite montré ma chambre. Ted m'a fait rire en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux un nombre incalculable de fois ! Puis nous avons joué dans le jardin, nous avons volé sur nos balais miniatures et plonger dans le lac que mon père avait réchauffé d'un coup de baguette magique car nous étions en automne. Nous avions tous les trois mangés de la pizza et des glaces devant un dessin animé moldu. Nous avions dormi dans le même lit et pour une fois je n'avais pas pleuré pour être seul, car j'avais besoin de Teddy.

Ted est resté une semaine à la maison. Sa grand-mère est revenue le chercher, et mon père lui a demandé la permission de le garder encore un peu pour moi. Mais tante Andromeda n'a pas voulu, à la place elle m'a invité à venir lui rendre visite à sa maison. Mais il faudrait que je lui envoie un hibou avant.

Quand Ted est parti, j'ai pleuré, longtemps, dans les bras de mon père. Puis j'ai vite envoyé un hibou à mon ami pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Nous correspondions par courrier, parfois par cheminées. Mais il s'écoula plusieurs mois avant que je ne le revoie.

Ted m'avait parlé de ses amis, d'autres enfants plus jeunes avec qui il jouait et il semblait heureux, même s'il me disait que je lui manqué. J'ai à mon tour cherché à avoir autant d'ami que Ted, j'ai accepté d'aller au parc, j'ai joué avec des enfants moldus et ils sont devenus mes amis.

Mon père m'a même inscrit à l'école pour que je puisse les retrouver. Et de ce fait, j'ai eu encore plus d'amis. Même si Teddy me manquait, je n'étais plus aussi seul que quand il était parti.

Vient ensuite le jour où nous avons pu nous revoir. Là j'ai été tellement heureux que mon père a dû me donné une potion calmante pour éviter que je ne détruise la maison avec le flux de magie que je ne contrôlais pas. On est arrivé chez Ted et on s'est tous les deux sautés au cou, on a rient, on s'est sourient et on est monté dans la chambre de Ted.

Après deux semaines passées chez mon ami, je suis rentré à la maison par poudre de cheminette. J'étais fier, car s'était la première fois que je le faisais seul et je ne m'étais pas trompé, ni dans l'adresse, ni dans le protocole de voyage. Je suis arrivé dans le salon du manoir tout sourire de revoir mon père. Sourire que je perdis vite quand je vis mon père affalé sur le canapé, pas rasé, pas lavé, pas changé depuis au moins quinze jours. Il dormait et je vis qu'il avait pleuré puisque ses joues étaient mouillées et ses yeux bouffis. Je me suis recroquevillé contre lui et j'ai dormi.

Ted est venu à la maison deux jours plus tard. Je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis rentré chez moi, je lui ai raconté comment j'avais trouvé mon père. Triste. Mon père n'était pas heureux, et il ne le serait s'en doute jamais. Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être que ta maman lui manque ? Supposa Ted.

- Ma maman ?

- Oui, tu as bien une maman non ?

Je n'ai pas su répondre à sa question. Pour moi, je n'avais qu'un père, il était mon seul parent, il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre et il ne m'avait jamais parlé de quelqu'un d'autre en fait.

Je n'ai pas répondu à Ted, j'ai hoché la tête comme si je lui donné raison et cela a dû lui suffire. Il a dû croire que ma « mère » était morte, comme la sienne, il n'a donc pas posé de question en sachant que cela faisait mal de ne pas connaitre sa mère.

Quand Ted est parti, je n'ai pas osé poser de question sur ma « mère » à Papa, je voyais toujours son regard triste posé sur moi, son regard à moitié vide, et je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai pas osé lui faire encore plus de mal.

Mais j'ai longtemps cherché par moi-même à s'avoir qui était ma mère. Au fils des années, je me suis dit qu'elle avait pu quitter mon père, où qu'elle nous a abandonné, elle n'était pas forcement morte.

Mon père n'allait pas bien, je le voyais, il était plus triste quand je partais pour l'école, et quand je revenais, je le voyais endormis au sol, les joues baignaient de larmes. Je ne disais rien, je faisais comme si je ne voyais rien et cela me faisait mal.

Cette mascarade à durée deux ans, quand j'ai enfin eut huit ans, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, je suis allé le voir dans son laboratoire, il préparait des potions étranges et il était fatigué. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il faisait des cauchemars, je le savais, je l'entendais crier parfois la nuit, quand il oubliait de jeter un sort de silence, il travaillait pour ne plus dormir et il était fatigué.

- Tu ne vas pas bien Papa. Je lui ai dit du tac au tac.

- Si, si je t'assure Killian ça va. Il m'a fait un pauvre sourire et il a continué à touiller son chaudron.

- Non, tu ne dors plus, tu as des cernes énormes sous les yeux Papa.

- C'est que je travaille sur une potion difficile, la recherche s'est dur tu sais Killian.

- Tu devrais retourner travailler au ministère. Tu étais moins triste. Bientôt, je vais allez à Poudlard et tu seras tout seul, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste…

J'ai baissé la tête et je suis sorti de son laboratoire. J'ai longtemps prié Merlin, Morgane et tous les dieux de bien vouloir aider mon père, de lui donner une chance d'être un peu plus heureux, de le raisonner. Et ce qu'il fit, le lendemain, il m'a annoncé qu'il reprenait son travail dans un laboratoire de recherche au ministère.

Le matin je me levais avec Papa, il m'amenait à l'école moldu, il partait ensuite au ministère. Puis il revenait me chercher le soir et nous dinions dans la cuisine avec les elfes de maisons. Papa avait toujours le regard triste, mais il ne faisait plus de cauchemars.

J'ai parlé du regard à mon ami Ted. Ted avait beaucoup changé, il avait les cheveux couleur carmin méchés de noirs à cette époque. Ted change de couleur tous les mois. Il paraissait plus âgé que moi, plus sage -il faut dire qu'il est née en avril alors que moi je suis né en décembre de la même année- et c'est pour cela que je lui ai parlé du regard triste de mon père.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Kiki. (Je déteste ce surnom !) Ton père est triste parce qu'il n'a plus ta maman avec lui. Sur ses mots Ted mangea son gâteau russe en souriant, sourire qu'il perdit vite. Ma grand-mère a le même regard. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a dit que c'était parce que mon grand-père, ma mère et mon père lui manquait.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me propose, Teddy ?

- Et bien, il faut lui trouvé une autre maman à aimer. Il faut que tu lui cherche une femme !

J'ai dit à mon meilleur ami qu'il était bête, qu'un Malfoy ne tombait pas facilement amoureux, que mon père était fier et que s'il voulait se trouvé une femme, avec le physique avantageux, la prestance, le charisme et l'éducation qu'il avait, il n'aurait aucun problème pour en avoir au moins une centaine à ses pieds !

Mais dans ma tête c'était autre chose. Je me mettrais à chercher la femme parfaite pour mon père, il serait enfin heureux !

J'ai mis mon plan à exécution dès le lendemain. Je lui ai présenté ma maîtresse. Une très jolie blonde aux yeux noisette. Mon père a été un parfait gentleman, il lui a fait la conversation, des compliments discrets, il l'a remercié pour la bonne éducation qu'elle me donnait, mais même si ses lèvres souriaient, ses yeux étaient toujours tristes. Il ne s'est rien passé avec la maîtresse. Mais je n'ai pas désespéré. Je n'avais qu'un an pour trouver la femme qui rendrait heureux mon père.

Je lui ai présenté la mère de mon ami Nicolas, puis celle de mon amie Christine, la tante de mon ami Alexandre, la grande sœur de mon amie Claudia… Je ne l'ai comptait plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles ont trouvé mon père à leur goût, qu'elles cherchaient à le revoir. J'ai décroché plusieurs fois le téléphone pour entendre :

« Bonjours Killian, c'est X, la (maman, tante, grande sœur, cousine,…) de ton ami(e) Y, est-ce que ton Papa est là ? Tu peux me le passer ? »

Mon père leur parlait avec le même sourire gentil, mais toujours avec ses yeux tristes. Il n'a jamais donné suite à ces rencontres, et ce n'est pas les occasions qui manquaient. Toutes lui avaient proposé un diner et à chaque fois il avait poliment refusé.

Je commençais à désespéré, désespéré par mon incompétence à rendre mon père heureux. Je me faisais moins discret concernant ses rendez-vous.

- Papa, pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller manger avec Karin la mère de Kevin ? J'ai demandé.

Mon père à lever les yeux de la gazette du sorcier, m'a souris et m'a montrer la chaise à côté de lui, je me suis assis rougissant.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège ? Rit mon père.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis quand quoi ? Quand je me suis rendu compte que tu voulais me caser avec une des mères de tes amis ? Ou que tu t'étais rendu compte que j'étais malheureux ?

- Les deux.

- Je l'ai toujours su Killian. Dès que tu m'as présenté à ta maîtresse, j'ai compris que tu voulais que je sois heureux. Et pour ce qui est de moi. Eh bien, là encore, je l'ai toujours su. Tu l'as toujours remarqué et j'ai su que je ne pouvais jamais te cacher que je n'étais pas aussi heureux que je voulais bien te le faire croire.

- Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas les rendez-vous alors ?

- Serais-tu content d'avoir une maman Killian ?

Je suis resté la bouche grande ouverte. J'aurais aimé dire un oui franc et massif, mais aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche. Je l'ai donc refermé, mon père se penchait de nouveau sur un article du journal et je baissais la tête, pensif.

Il fallait se l'avouer, je ne voulais pas de « maman », je ne serais pas plus heureux si j'en avais eu une. C'était pour mon père que j'avais fait tout ça, et j'ai compris que lui aussi ne serait pas heureux s'il se mariait.

- Tu penses trop au bonheur des autres avant le tiens Killian. Et tu ne tiens pas ça du côté de ma famille, ni de moi. A dit mon père sans lever la tête de son journal.

De mon côté, j'ai brusquement relevé la tête. Mon père m'avait donné un indice sur ma mère, elle aussi s'inquiétait pour les autres plus que pour elle-même. J'avais donc bien eu une mère et quelque part, cela me soulageait d'avoir hérité de certains traits de son caractère qui ne pouvait pas rendre mon père mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu sa couleur de cheveux, ou autre. Du point de vu physique et moral j'avais hérité de mon père, cela devait moins lui rappeler ma mère, et de ce faite, il était moins triste en me regardant. Je n'étais pas le portrait de la femme qu'il avait sans doute aimé. Pourtant savoir qu'il me restait quelque chose d'elle au fond de moi, me rendait heureux et en même temps triste. Heureux parce que j'étais un enfant comme les autres, et triste, parce que mon père l'était aussi à ce moment.

Il avait les yeux dans le vague et un peu trouble, il devait refouler ses larmes, un sourire triste collé au visage, mâchoire crispée sous l'effort qu'il mettait à ne pas me montrer trop d'émotion, sourcils froncés pour retenir ses larmes. Je lui ai fait un câlin avant de fermer la porte du salon pour me précipiter dans ma chambre et allumé la télévision. Mais ce n'était qu'une diversion, je suis vite redescendu, et j'ai regardé mon père par le trou de la serrure, il était effondré sur le canapé, les mains couvrant son visage, le corps tremblant, et un cri déchirant le silence de la pièce. Il pleurait, je suis resté à l'observer longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne un peu contenance qu'il sèche ses larmes et qu'il ne reprenne le journal qu'il avait fait tomber pour retourner à sa lecture.

A partir de ce jour, je ne lui ai plus présenté aucune femme, quand elles appelaient à la maison, à la question : « Est-ce-que ton père est là ? » je répondais toujours « Non ». Un non qui voulait dire : « ne rappelez plus jamais ! »

J'ai vite eu dix ans, trop vite selon moi. C'est à cet âge que mon père se dit qu'il me fallait plus en connaitre sur le monde Sorcier. Il m'a fait un long discours ennuyeux sur la nécessité qu'avait un jeune sorcier comme moi à apprendre l'histoire de mon peuple, finalement, il m'a tendu un livre : Harry Potter : Le combat contre les Forces du Mal _(par Rita Skeeter)._ J'ai lu ce bouquin avec avidité. Même si le style de cette pauvre femme laissait clairement à désirer, l'histoire était passionnante et **vraie**, oui, le petit Harry dont Grand-mère m'avait conté les aventures existait réellement ! J'avais vraiment du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, c'était vrai !

Je reçus ma lettre pour Poudlard. Mon père s'amuse encore à dire que j'ai fait trembler les vieux murs du manoir et que la moitié des elfes de maison sont devenus sourds à cause de mes cris de joie. Papa souriait tout le temps face à mon excitation, il m'avait confié qu'il l'était autant quand il est rentré à Poudlard.

Nous sommes partit acheter mes fournitures pour Poudlard. Quand on est rentré au manoir, mon père a ouvert le coffret qu'il gardait précieusement avec lui. Il farfouilla dedans et je cachais mal ma curiosité. La moitié de son bras était rentré dans la petite boite de 30 centimètres sur 20. C'était une boite magique, sans fond. Il finit par en ressortir une baguette et me la tendit. Dès que j'eu mis un doigt sur le bois, je senti tout de suite des picotements agréable aux bouts des doigts et mon ventre semblait danser la salsa, l'air me sembla plus doux et j'étais plus reposé.

- Tu es le maître de cette baguette Killian. Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait avant que tu ne la possède. Avec toi, elle redevient vierge comme si elle n'avait jamais été utilisée.

- Je lui ferais faire les plus beaux sort. J'ai dit émus.

Papa m'a serré contre lui. J'ai senti une larme couler le long de ma nuque, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Il m'a ensuite murmuré qu'il était fier de moi.

- Tu lui ressemble tellement.

Il avait dit cette phrase tellement bas que je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir bien comprise.

J'ai fait mes adieux à mes amis de l'école moldu, si j'avais su que ça serait aussi difficile de leur dire adieux, je ne serais jamais allé à l'école. J'ai beaucoup pleuré et mes amis aussi. On s'est promis de s'appeler, de se revoir. Mais ce n'était que des mensonges. Je savais que je venais de quitter à jamais mes premiers véritables amis.

Mon père et moi avons pris route pour la gare de King Cross, traverser le quai 9¾. Moi qui –il y a quelques jours avant- ne demandait qu'à partir, j'ai rechigné à lâcher la main de mon père. Il avait vu mon trouble, alors il s'est penché vers moi pour me murmurer :

- Qui a-t-il Killian ?

- Si je fais quelque chose qui te déçoit ? Je lui ai demandé angoissé.

- Rien ne pourra me décevoir, tout ce que tu fais me rend absolument fier de toi…

Il m'a donné un baisé et je lui ai souri. Il avait balayé toutes mes peurs avec cette simple phrase. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, et il m'a serré très fort. Nous ne nous étions jamais séparés au-part avant.

- Je t'aime Papa.

- Je t'aime aussi. Prends bien soin de toi.

- Toi aussi.

Je suis monté dans le train pour retrouver Teddy. Il portait déjà son uniforme et arboré des cheveux noirs et des yeux violet. Tous les élèves se retournaient à son passage. Il m'a vu et on s'est tous les deux choisit un compartiment. J'ai eu de la chance, le compartiment que l'on avait choisi se trouvait juste au-dessus de l'endroit où se tenait mon père.

J'ai ouvert la fenêtre pour lui dire encore une fois au revoir avant que le train ne démarre. Il était juste sous ma fenêtre, mais il ne m'a pas vu. Il regardait une personne au loin, je ne pouvais pas voir. Dans ses yeux gris j'ai vu qu'il n'allait pas bien, tout était cassé, il n'a pas su retenir une larme, puis deux, il n'a pas su cacher qu'il était encore plus malheureux, peut-être parce que je partais, peut-être à cause de la personne qu'il regardait.

En tout cas, j'ai voulu sauter du train pour le consoler, car je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre autant son sang-froid devant tant de monde, mais le train s'emballait déjà et nous partions, mon père n'a pas détourner son regard de la personne que je ne pouvais pas voir même quand je lui ai crié au revoir, il est resté là à pleurer…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

_**Samedi 02 Novembre 2013. (17 heures 26). Sainte Mangouste.**_

**.**

Killian arrêta son récit à ce moment, il regarda attentivement Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils perplexe, elle attendait sans doute qu'il continue, où dû moins qu'il lui dise pourquoi il était venu la voir.

- La « séance » se fini dans quatre minutes non ? demanda innocemment le blond.

- En effet. Est-ce-que tu peux revenir après-demain pour ta prochaine « séance » ?

- Avec plaisir, je suis rentré pour plus d'une semaine, mon père se fait hospitalisé.

- Il va bien ? L'interrogea Hermione inquiète.

- Ce n'est qu'un cancer, il s'en sortira, mais j'ai demandé de rester avec lui une semaine ou deux, le temps qu'il aille mieux.

Hermione eu un petit sourire en coin. Il n'y avait évidemment que les sorciers de sangs-pur pour penser qu'un cancer était aussi simple à guérir qu'un rhume, sauf qu'il y a une petite opération en plus. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Killian que dans le monde moldu on cherchait toujours la solution pour guérir efficacement un cancer.

- Je te revois donc lundi à la même heure ? Demanda Hermione en se levant.

- J'en serai ravi. Dit l'adolescent en se levant à son tour.

Killian s'avança vers la psychomage, lui prit la main et posa à peine ses lèvres sur le dos de celle-ci pour lui faire un baisemain, il releva la tête, ses yeux gris pétillaient agréablement et la brune aurait pu jurer qu'à ce moment, Killian Malfoy avait plus les yeux gris-vert que gris mercure. Le blond lui fit un sourire ravageur à une Hermione surprise et sortit de son bureau. Hermione n'avait pas bougée d'un poil, elle était debout, au milieu de son cabinet, les joues rouges la main toujours levée.

- C'est fou ce que ce gosse a comme sex-appeal ! S'exclama l'ex-Griffondor en reprenant conscience.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et essaya de comprendre ce que l'adolescent essayait de lui demander en lui racontant sa vie. En tant que psychomage, elle avait vite compris que le garçon était en quête de réponse sur sa mère. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il venait la voir ? Pour qu'elle retrouve sa mère ? Elle n'était pas détective ! Mais elle avait très envie d'aider cet adolescent. S'il lui racontait sa vie, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Et s'il était venu la voir c'était parce qu'il savait qu'elle pourrait lui donné les réponses qui lui manquaient.

Hermione se leva et partit de ce pas dans la salle des archives de Sainte Mangouste. Elle y trouva Hannah Habbot qui faisait plus que flirtait avec Seamus Finnegan devenu dentimage. Les deux adultes étaient enlacés à moitiés nu appuyés à une étagère. Hermione s'arrêta au comptoir de la salle des archives devant les deux tourtereaux qui se séparèrent bien vite quand elle se racla la gorge.

- Salut Hermione, ça va ? Demanda Seamus en remettant sa cravate et sa chemise.

- Tu ne dois pas allé travailler Seamus ?

Lui répondit froidement la brune le regard sévère, le même qui faisait frémir tout Poudlard quand Hermione les forçaient à faire leurs devoirs à l'époque. Mais cette fois, le fameux regard faisait encore plus peur car il était accentué par des lunettes donnant à Hermione un air –que les élèves de Poudlard aurait appelaient- de Mcgonagall.

L'irlandais opta pour un repli stratégique, consistant à courir le plus loin possible du psychomage Weasley. La dite madame Weasley se tourna vers Hannah toute rouge qui bafouilla des paroles intelligibles pour expliquer son comportement.

- Je ne dis rien sur tes petits agissements dans la salle des archives si tu me laisse un dossier pour quelques heures. Menaça Hermione.

- Mais, mais je ne peux pas Hermione, il faut qu'il y ait une opération ou une demande ou…

- Tu connais le règlement, c'est bien…Dit la brune avec un sourire carnassier. Alors, ma chère tu dois savoir qu'il est interdit de s'envoyer en l'air dans l'hôpital non ?

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda vivement Hannah.

- Tu aurais l'acte de naissance de Killian Malfoy ? Le fils de Draco Malfoy. demanda Hermione.

- Tu n'aurais pas le nom de sa mère ? l'interrogea Hannah en se précipitant dans les rayons

- Non, c'est justement ce que je cherche.

- Tu joues les détectives maintenant Hermione ?

- …

Hannah comprit vite qu'elle n'était pas en position de marchander où même de passé le temps à faire la conversation. Elle retourna vite dans les rayons à la recherche du dossier demandé. De son côté, Hermione jubilait, elle n'avait accès que très rarement aux archives, et encore, elle n'avait pas tout le dossier, rien que des feuilles qui concernait ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Finalement, elle pensa vivement à inviter Seamus pour les fêtes, après tout, sans son caractère de Don Juan, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire chanter cette pauvre préposée aux archives !

- As-tu le deuxième nom du garçon ? Cria Hannah à travers les rayons de dossiers.

- Il ne me l'a pas donné. Avoua la psychomage qui se promit de le demander au blond à son prochain rendez-vous.

- J'ai juste un dossier au nom de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Dit Hannah en revenant vers Hermione. Mais il n'y a rien qui concerne son fils. Juste une feuille d'après ce que j'ai. Ajouta l'ancienne Serdaigle en lui tendant l'énorme chemise en carton noir avec écrit en gros « Draco Lucius Malfoy » en lettre d'or.

- Au revoir et merci. Dit Hermione en prenant le dossier du père de Killian et en retournant dans son bureau avant qu'Hannah ne lui demande quand elle comptait rendre ce dossier.

Hermione posa l'énorme dossier sur son bureau, elle l'ouvrit et tourna les pages, il y avait des millions dans de rapports sur les allés et venu de Draco à l'hôpital de sa naissance à aujourd'hui. Elle rit en voyant que le blond avait eu la varicelle, maladie qui normalement ne touchait que rarement les sorciers, surtout les sang-purs. Puis elle vit une feuille parlant de Killian Malfoy, une unique feuille ou était tamponné le sceaux du ministère. Elle l'a pris du bout des doigts et la lu :

**.**

_Le 31 décembre 1998 :_

**.**

_Moi, Kingsley Shacklebolt ministre de la magie déclare que l'enfant Killian XXX Malfoy XXXXXX fils de Draco Lucius Malfoy et de XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX est considéré comme un enfant sorcier, né de parents sorciers et pouvant vivre comme un sorcier._

**.**

_Moi, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministre de la magie, déclare et certifie que l'enfant Killian XXX Malfoy XXXXXX est l'enfant biologique de Mr. Malfoy et de XX. XXXXXX. Et qu'il ne représente aucun danger pour le monde magique et moldu._

**.**

_Moi, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministre de la magie, accorde en vertu de sa naissance à l'enfant Killian XXX Malfoy XXXXXX l'immunité diplomatique. Et proclame que l'enfant Killian XXX Malfoy XXXXXX est sous ma protection ministérielle, comme il sera sous la protection du ministre de la magie me succédant et ainsi de suite jusqu'à sa mort. Ainsi, Killian XXX Malfoy XXXXXX est déclaré filleul des ministres de la magie d'Angleterre qui se succéderont jusqu'à sa mort. Le verdict d'un éventuel procès contre le sorcier Killian XXX Malfoy XXXXXX sera donné par le ministre de la magie lui-même en raison des conditions de sa naissance et de ses parents biologique._

**.**

_Moi, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministre de la magie, fait le serment à Draco Lucius Malfoy, de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit les conditions de naissances de l'enfant Killian XXX Malfoy XXXXXX._

**.**

Hermione ferma la bouche, ainsi Kingsley était au courant du secret qui planait sur la naissance de Killian. Et ce n'était pas un petit secret, puisque le ministre en personne a écrit une dérogation exprès pour l'enfant. Hermione était sans voix, Killian avait l'immunité diplomatique sorcière, ce gamin recevait de l'argent du ministère sur un compte à Gringost et en plus, il possédait à peu près les mêmes droits juridiques que le ministre de la magie, il ne pouvait pas être jugé, sauf pour faute grave et si par malheur quelqu'un osait à peine faire du mal au gamin… Hermione en eu des frissons. Si quelqu'un avait la sottise de lui faire de mal, ou même de lui parler de travers, tout le ministère porterait plainte contre cette personne, et cette dernière serait bonne pour le baisé du détraqueur ! Killian était la personne la plus importante de la société sorcière, autant que le ministre de la magie !

Que se cachait-il donc de si terrible derrière la naissance de Killian ? Pourquoi Kingsley, le ministre de la magie l'avait mis dans ses petits papiers, faisant ainsi de l'enfant son filleul et le protégé de toute la nation ? Qu'est-ce-que Killian avait d'important ? Pourquoi son deuxième prénom et le nom de sa mère étaient cachés ? Pourquoi Killian était aussi intouchable que le ministre ou qu'Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier ?

Tant de questions et si peu de réponses ! En tout cas, Hermione comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver le nom de la mère du fils de Draco dans les dossiers de Sainte Mangouste, ni du ministère. Killian n'avait officiellement pas de mère et les seuls qui savait qui elle était se comptait sur les doigts d'une main : Draco, Kingsley, le médecin qui a fait naitre Killian, peut-être la sage-femme et enfin, la mère du garçon.

- ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir ! Soupira Hermione.

Elle qui voulait vite en finir avec cette histoire, vite trouver la mère de l'adolescent pour retrouver à ses vrais patients, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, finalement, il valait mieux qu'elle écoute le blond raconter son histoire comme il lui avait dit et peut-être, peut-être elle accepterait de l'aider et enfin, peut-être qu'elle connaitrait la vérité sur l'étrange Killian XXX Malfoy XXXXXX. Car à près tout, cette histoire était en train de la passionnée !

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Petites notes de l'auteure :**

**.**

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est bouclé.

**Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? Review ?**

A moins que vous ayez des suppositions sur les deuxième nom et prénom de Killian. Dans ce cas, je vous écoute.

_J'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'ai un énorme problème de confiance en moi, alors, si vous avez aimé c'est gentil de me le dire et si vous avez détesté vous pouvez me le dire aussi, je préfère que l'on me dise tout haut son avis plutôt qu'on me le cache..._

_Si vous êtes un lecteur passif (= qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de review) ce serait super gentil de m'en laissez une toute petite pour que je puisse m'améliorer pour la suite..._

Sinon, le troisième chapitre parlera de la rentrée de Killian en première année et de ses fréquentations…

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**.**

**Anonyme :** Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite.

**Drougael : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et qu'il n'est pas trop bizarre à ton goût…

**kiki13 : **Merci pour ta review, tu as donc le chapitre 2. J'espère que tu as autant aimé que le prologue.

**.**

_**Petit sondage**_ : Vous pensez que le Choixpeau enverra Killian à :

**Réponse A)** Serpentard.

**Réponse B)** Griffondor.

**Réponse C)** Serdaigle.

**Réponse D)** Poufsouffle.

**Réponse E)** Aucune des quatre. Il y a eu une erreur, Killian est un cracmol.

**Réponse F)** Autre…

**.**

**~Mercie de m'avoir lue~**

**~A suivre~**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3: Consultaton numéro 2

**Origine**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est de moi et quelques autres personnages que vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre.

**Excuse publique :** Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes, grammaire, expression, conjugaison et autre.

**Warning :** Cette fanfiction est un Slash.

**Conseil de l'auteur :** Si vous n'aimez pas les Slashs ou que vous êtes homophobes, ne lisez pas !

**Rating :** M.

**Résumé:** _C'est l'histoire de Killian Malfoy à la recherche de son second parent, de la vérité, sur lui, sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco, de la vérité sur le passé de Draco, mais aussi la vérité sur sa propre naissance…._

**Réponses du sondage du chapitre 2 : Dans qu'elle maison ira Killian ? :**

**Réponse A) Serpentard :** 1

**Réponse B) Griffondor :** 4

**Réponse C) Serdaigle :** 1

**Réponse D) Poufsouffle :** 1

Puis une personne hésite entre **A)** et **C)** et une autre entre **B)** et **C)**

**Résultat : Lire ce chapitre…**

**Remerciements:**

**Je tiens à dire un énorme, un grand, un fantastique, un géant merci à vous qui lisez ma fiction, qui laissez une review et qui me mettez en favoris ou en alert. Merci.**

**Franchement, merci du fond du cœur ^^**

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**Chapitre 3 : Consultation n°2 : La rentrée.**

**.**

_**Lundi 04 Novembre 2013 (10 heures 30)**_

**.**

Hermione avait du mal à croire que dans moins de six heures un jeune garçon blond répondant au doux nom de Killian XXX Malfoy XXXXXX allait se présenter à son bureau pour lui raconter sa vie.

On pouvait dire tout ce que l'on voulait des psychomages, mais Hermione n'écoutait pas les gens raconter leur vie à longueur de temps. Elle leur posait des questions ciblées et ses patients y répondaient. Mais Killian n'était pas un patient. C'était plutôt un faux dépressif qui préférait raconter sa vie.

Hermione réprima un rire. Cela lui rappelait le talent théâtral de Draco Malfoy. Déjà, en troisième année le blond les avaient tous bluffés en jouant les grands blessés après s'être fait « sauvagement attaqué » par un « dangereux » hippogriffe. Hermione ne doutait pas que Killian est joué les dépressifs ou les fils éplorés pour que ses professeurs le laisse sortir de Poudlard pour l'envoyer au chevet de son père.

- Hey ! S'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle. Hermione !

La dite Hermione se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait apostrophée. Elle sourit. Devant elle se tenait un homme grand à la peau noire et aux yeux noisette rieur. Sa blouse verte –comme celle de tous les chirurmages- jurait avec sa peau et ses habits noirs. Ses dreadlocks qui lui tombaient habituellement au niveau des épaules étaient attachées en une queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête. La seule touche de couleur –hormis sa blouse- provenait de la bague en or qu'il portait à l'annuaire gauche.

- Salut Blaise. Répondit la jeune psychomage.

Blaise Zabini -car c'était bien lui- souriait à pleine dents. Il s'approcha de la brune et la serra brièvement contre lui.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda le métis.

- ça peut aller. Et toi ? Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas le lundi.

- Je vais bien. Répondit-il. C'est en effet le cas, le lundi est mon jour de congés, mais le chef de service m'a demandé de venir expressément opérer un patient plutôt… Inhabituel. Je ne suis venu que pour cette opération. Je vais justement voir mon fameux patient, tu m'accompagnes ? On pourrait aller boire un café si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire.

- Mon prochain rendez-vous est à 13 heures. J'ai le temps de prendre un café. Ça ne dérangera pas ton patient si je reste avec toi ?

- Penses-tu ! Il est sorti du bloc il y à peine une heure, il doit être encore dans les vapes !

Hermione hocha la tête. Blaise était chirurmage. Parfois, elle l'enviait, lui, ses patient était endormis quand il les charcutait. Ils ne lui parlaient de tous leurs problèmes. Et surtout, ils étaient dans les vapes quand Blaise venait leur rendre visite. Mais ce qu'Hermione ignorait c'était que dans les prochaines minutes elle allait vite comprendre que son métier n'avait rien à envier à celui de Blaise et qu'au contraire, ses patients étaient de vrais petits anges.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre du patient de Blaise et Hermione changea tout de suite d'opinion –comme énoncé plus haut- sur le métier de son ami. C'était un métier ingrat. Car dès que Blaise passa la porte il fut accueilli par une voix froide et cassante.

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu m'as donné pour que je dorme comme un bébé pendant **une heure **! J'ai du travail **moi **! Je ne vais pas rester sur ce lit pendant des heures par les caleçons poisseux de Merlin !

Hermione frémit, elle se risqua à passer la tête dans la chambre du patient. Et c'est sans surprise qu'elle vit Draco Lucius Malfoy assit sur son lit visiblement très, très, mais alors très en colère. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis leur scolarité. Cela faisait environ 16 ans qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas vu. En fait, depuis le jour où il avait pris la fuite après la mort de Dumbledore.

Draco semblait être devenu plus grand, mais aussi plus misérable. Ses traits étaient toujours aussi fins et Hermione les trouva même plus beau, mais ses yeux mercures avait perdu toute lueur de défit qui les caractérisaient, elle les jugea même éteint. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours plaqués sur son crâne, mais ils semblaient plus ternes et moins souples qu'avant. Son corps était plus chétif aussi, comme s'il avait arrêté de prendre soin de lui.

Hermione se rappela ce que Killian lui avait dit lors de leur consultation. Draco était un homme brisé, même si la plus importante partie de son traumatisme restait dans l'ombre, Hermione pu facilement comprendre que Draco était fragile depuis sa sixième année. Qu'il avait vécu sur un équilibre précaire, il était toujours hanté par la peur de perdre sa famille. Et c'était toujours le cas, même des années après la mort du Lord Noir. De plus, son père, Lucius avait été emprisonné dès la chute de Voldemort, sa mère l'avait suivi quatre ans plus tard, il avait dû élever un enfant seul. Draco était fragile, un homme brisé, un homme seul face à l'adversité.

- Ne reste pas dehors Granger, entre Lui dit gentiment Draco, Hermione ne commenta pas l'emploi du mauvais nom de famille et entra pendant que le blond avait reporté son attention sur le métis. Tu m'avais dit que je me réveillerai au bout de trente minutes. Menteur ! Vil Serpentard !...

- Arrête de t'insulter toi-même Papa tu es ridicule.

Hermione et Blaise se retournèrent pour observer la personne qui avait parlé. C'est sans surprise que la brune vit Killian Malfoy entrer dans la pièce. Le garçon transportait un plateau remplis de victuaille. Aujourd'hui, il portait un pull en cachemire noir à col roulé dont les manches s'arrêtaient aux avant-bras. Son pantalon était en soie rouge bordeaux, ses chaussures étaient noires et cirée. Hermione le jugea d'une beauté scandaleuse.

Blaise détailla le jeune homme avec beaucoup de minutie, il n'avait pas dû faire sa connaissance, car contrairement à la psychomage, le mulâtre était surprit. Hermione savait que lui et Draco s'étaient perdu de vue depuis la fin de leur sixième année et que Blaise n'avait pas cherché à renouer les liens perdus avec son ancien ami, ni même avec ses autres amis de Serpentard. Mais la vue de Killian le perturba. Le jeune homme posa son fardeau sur la table de nuit à côté du lit de son père et salua les deux médecins.

- Je suis content de vous revoir Docteur Weasley. Dit-il à Hermione en lui faisant un baisemain.

- N'avons-nous pas dit que nous devrions nous tutoyer et nous appeler par nos prénoms Mr. Malfoy ? Demanda avec ironie la psychomage en rougissant légèrement.

- Pas devant mon père, je le crains. Il n'accepterait pas notre relation. Le double sens de ses propos amusa beaucoup Killian et fit rougir Hermione.

- Fils indigne ! Non seulement tu traine avec des nés-Moldus, mais en plus tu flirte avec une femme mariée ! S'exclama le dit « père » avec humour.

Killian émit un petit rire et Hermione fut soulager que Draco ne la tue pas et qu'il comprenne l'humour spécial de son fils unique. Killian se tourna ensuite vers Zabini. La brune admira le sourire et l'allure du jeune homme. Il lui semblait si mature, il n'avait pas l'air d'un gamin de 15 ans, il était magnifique. Autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura fantastique qui mettait les gens tout de suite à leur aise, cette aura n'avait rien à voir avec sa puissance magique, mais on pouvait sentir une force prodigieuse dormir à l'intérieur du garçon.

- Ravis de vous connaitre Docteur Zabini, je suis Killian Malfoy. Il tendit la main vers Blaise qui la lui serra chaudement. Je suis content que vous ailliez opéré mon père. Il n'aurait pu mieux s'en sortir.

- ça c'est toi qui le dis ! Réplica Draco en sirotant son thé. A cause du « Docteur Zabini » (le nom et le titre avait été dit avec beaucoup d'ironie) j'ai pris un retard colossal sur mon travail !

- Tu dois te reposer Papa. Murmura Killian en remettant ses couvertures en place.

- Je suis juste venu voir si tu allais bien Draco. Expliqua Blaise.

Le blond se renfrogna et préféra se concentrer sur le petit déjeuné que venait de lui apporter son fils. Il vit avec plaisir que ce dernier avait pensé à lui prendre un bloc note et de quoi écrire. Draco s'empara d'une plume et commença à gratter frénétique tout en bougonnant :

- Tout va bien. C'était juste un cancer !

Killian haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione retient sa respiration. Il ressemblait tellement à son père quand il faisait cela. Tellement qu'Hermione se sentit transporté 16 ans en arrière quand elle était encore une étudiante à Poudlard et que Malfoy la traitait de « Sang-de-Bourbe » sous les cris et les insultes d'Harry et de Ron.

Elle sortit de la chambre pendant que Blaise posait les questions de routine à Draco. Question auxquelles il répondait par des onomatopées diverses et variées. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'il existait plusieurs alternatives au « Hn » et au « Hum hum ».

- Bien, je crois que je vais te laisser travailler Draco. Dit finalement Blaise résigné en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu pourras sortir dans deux ou trois jours. Sur ce, au revoir.

- Mais tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je sois viré du ministère ou quoi ? J'ai du travail !

- Calme-toi Papa… Soupira Killian. Au revoir Dr. Zabini.

- C'est ça, casses-toi trouillard !

- Papa !

Blaise ferma la porte derrière lui. Hermione vit qu'il se retenait tant bien que mal de rire de la situation. Il fallait le comprendre. Elle-même était assez étonnée par l'attitude de Draco. Il semblait être devenu lui-même. Comme si on l'avait libéré de tous ses préceptes et de son éducation de Sang-pur. Elle préférait largement le Draco d'aujourd'hui plutôt que le Draco d'il y a 16 ans.

- Toujours partante pour un café ?

Elle hocha la tête et ils prirent la direction du cinquième étage de Sainte-Mangouste. Un immense salon de thé avait été construit il y a des années de cela. Hermione et Blaise prirent place dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux devant unes des cheminées qui ne servaient qu'à chauffé la salle. (Cela aurait été très énervant de voir apparaitre des gens toutes les cinq secondes.) Ils commandèrent un café et des biscuits.

- Tu savais que Draco avait un fils ? Demanda Blaise.

- Jusqu'à il y a trois jours, je l'ignorais. C'est un de mes patients. Répondit Hermione à une question muette du métis.

- J'ignorais que Draco était père de famille. Avoua le black. Pour tout dire, j'ignorais qu'il était encore en vie. Je croyais qu'il avait été placé à Azkaban. Personne n'avait parlé de lui après la guerre. Enfin, sauf quand sa mère a été emprisonné à son tour, et après cette fameuse histoire… Mais le nom de Draco n'avait pas été cité, encore moins celui de son fils.

Hermione but une gorgée de son café brulant. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire à son ami que Narcissa Malfoy avait été arrêté devant son petit-fils alors que ce dernier avait à peine quatre ans. Et que ce même petit-fils était doté de l'immunité diplomatique. Même si les journalistes avaient voulu parler de Killian, Kingsley avait dû intervenir pour que l'article ne soit pas publier.

- Je croyais que tu refusais de lui parler, pas que tu le croyais mort. Avoua Hermione.

- J'ai perdu pas mal de contact avec les autres Serpentard. Je n'ai revu que Pansy et Théodore qu'il y a quelques mois. On vient à peine de se reparler. Tu savais que tous les deux s'étaient mariés ?

- Non, je l'ignorais.

- Ils ont eu une petite fille : Ella. Elle est très mignonne, je crois qu'elle a l'âge de Rose.

La jeune psychomage sourit. Blaise essayait –peu discrètement- de la rapprocher de ses anciens amis. Il voulait que leurs filles s'entendent pour qu'il puisse passer au-dessus de leurs préjugés communs et qu'ainsi Blaise ne soit pas partager entre ses anciens amis et ses nouveaux, entre son ancienne vie et sa nouvelle. Mais Blaise semblait oublier qu'Hermione était très intelligente et qu'elle avait compris tout de suite son petit manège, toutefois, elle décida de jouer les naïves, parce que Blaise était son ami avant d'être un vil manipulateur.

- Vraiment ? Ce serait bien qu'elles fassent connaissance alors…

- Très bonne idée Hermione !

Elle sourit. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que de devenir amie avec Pansy et Théodore Nott. D'après le récit de Killian, Pansy et Draco avaient étés amis avant que Narcissa ne se fasse arrêter. Peut-être que Pansy lui permettrait d'en apprendrait plus sur « l'affaire Killian ».

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

_**Lundi 05 Novembre 2013. Sainte-Mangouste (15 heures 52).**_

**.**

Hermione attendait son patient de 16 heures qui n'était autre que Killian Malfoy. Elle entortilla une de ses courtes mèches brunes autour de son doigt tout en regardant les photographies devant son bureau. Ses enfants Rose et Hugo lui firent des signes de mains auxquels Hermione sourit. Mais son regard s'arrêta sur la photographie qu'avait regardée Killian il y a trois jours. La photographie de leur retour à Poudlard. La première ou Harry souriait. C'était Ginny -qui avait volé l'appareil à Colin- qui avait pris la photo. Elle était très bien réussit d'ailleurs.

Hermione repensa à cette année. L'année où ils avaient tous refait leur année perdue. Harry était sorti du coma un mois avant de retourner à Poudlard. Il avait vraiment perdu un an de sa vie. Il ne se souvenait de rien. A peine du combat contre Voldemort, a peine de la quête des Horcruxes. Mais le Harry qu'elle et Ron avaient retrouvé à l'hôpital était leur Harry. Le même qu'ils avaient quitté à la fin de leur sixième année. Il n'avait pas murit, il n'avait pas changé, il était à la fois triste et heureux, il vivait et évoluait dans ce paradoxe qu'était et qu'est toujours sa vie.

- Je peux rentrer Hermione ?

Elle releva la tête et regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Un vieux tic qu'elle avait volé à Albus Dumbledore à force de regarder l'ancien directeur dans son tableau. Harry allait souvent le voir après sa victoire sur Voldemort et Hermione s'était fait un devoir de le suivre. Depuis, elle avait copié certaines mimiques du mentor d'Harry, à commencer par ses sourires énigmatiques, puis par sa manie de regarder les gens par-dessus ses lunettes, elle avait encore du mal avec les yeux pétillant, mais elle commencer à y arriver.

- Je t'en prie Killian, assieds-toi.

Le jeune homme fit ce qu'elle lui demandé. Il avait l'air gêné, et Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi, il lui avait paru plutôt confiant lors de leur précédente consultation -même quand il abordait un sujet sensible- alors pourquoi cette soudaine gêne ?

- Avant de recommencer mon récit, je tiens à m'excuser du comportement enfantin de mon père ce matin.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Il était même assez amusant.

Killian lui sourit, soulagé. Hermione s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil, elle était prête à écouter son histoire. Killian prit une grande inspiration et commença à narrer sa vie. Sa voix rauque transporta Hermione des années en arrière, en 2009, quand Killian fit sa rentrée en première année à Poudlard.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Année 2009.**

**.**

Je restais collé à Ted. Pendant tout le trajet, il essaya de me détendre, de me faire oublier les larmes que mon père avait versé. Mais j'étais tout de même stressé. Dans le train, les élèves me dévisageaient, certains me pointaient du doigt alors que d'autres me montraient clairement leur animosité en m'insultant derrière mon dos. Pour fuir le regard des autres élèves j'étais resté cloitrer dans mon compartiment. Ted ne comprenait mon attitude, il ne voyait pas que les autres élèves me détestaient à cause de mon nom. Lui, ses parents étaient des héros. Mort à la guerre pour préserver son futur. Mais moi, mon père n'en était pas un. C'était un ancien Mangemort, un mauvais Mangemort en plus…

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il me racontait. Tout ce que j'avais en tête pendant les trois heures de train était que je devrais passer devant tous les élèves pour me faire répartir dans ma maison. Et j'avais vraiment peur que le choixpeau me dise que je n'avais rien à faire à Poudlard.

- … Hésite entre Griffondor et Serdaigle. Dit tout à coup Ted, je relevais la tête surpris. Mon père était à Griffondor et ma mère à Serdaigle, m'expliqua Ted, j'irai sûrement dans l'une ou l'autre des deux Maison.

Je lui ai souri. Si le Choixpeau décidait que je pouvais rester à Poudlard je serais sûrement envoyé à Serpentard, tous les Malfoy allaient à Serpentard, c'était inéluctable, comme deux et deux font quatre.

- On sera toujours amis ? J'ai demandé dans un souffle.

- Bien sûr !

Et sans le savoir, Ted m'avait à la fois rassuré et conduit à ma future perte. Nous avons mis nos robes de sorcier. J'ai regardé la mienne sous toutes les coutures pour voir s'il n'y avait aucuns plis. C'est à peine si je me suis souvenu du voyage en braque, je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir de la beauté du château se reflétant sur l'eau de lac, des lumières qui l'éclairait et des cris enthousiaste des élèves. J'ai à peine remarqué que Ted parlait avec Hagrid le garde-chasse. Mon regard c'était tourné vers les tombes blanches sur la petite île au milieu du lac, comme si elles m'appelaient. Moi.

Je n'ai détourné mon regard des tombes qu'au moment où l'on a passé la prote du château et ce n'était que pour murmurer : « je viendrai ». Nous avions monté les escaliers, Ted s'étonnait de tout, des escaliers farceurs, des fantômes, tes portraits étranges…

- Nous allons commencer la cérémonie de répartition. Veuillez me suivre. Dit une voix agréable.

Je relevais la tête. Un professeur au visage doux et rond nous souriait chaleureusement. Je me sentis bien plus à l'aise dès que je vis son visage lunaire. Il inspirait la joie et la confiance. Nous avons suivis le professeur, Ted s'extasia sur le plafond magique, je ne le montrais pas, mais j'étais aussi subjuguait que lui.

Le choixpeau commença sa chanson, mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma cage thoracique, j'essayais de reprendre un rythme cardiaque lent et calme, me concentrant sur les étoiles du plafond magique. J'étais tellement dans la lune que je ne vis pas des élèves passer les uns après les autres sous le Choixpeau, les applaudissements semblaient provenir d'un autre lieu, j'étais trop loin, perdu dans mes pensées.

C'est alors qu'un garçon aux cheveux blond cendrés me poussa en avant. Je regardais méchamment la personne qui avait osé ce geste, j'étais prêt à lui mettre mon poing à la figure ou à lui lancer une malédiction. Le garçon me sortit un sourire narquois qui donna à son visage et à ses yeux une lueur machiavélique. Je regardais autour de moi. Ted avait disparu, j'ai alors compris que la cérémonie avait commencé et que c'était mon tour.

- Malfoy Killian. Répéta le professeur au visage lunaire.

J'ai rougit. Je me suis avancé avec toute ma fierté de mon héritage Sang-pur, la tête haute et le torse bombé pour ne pas montrer aux autres élèves qui murmuraient derrière mon dos que j'étais un froussard. Je me suis assis dignement sur le tabouret, sachant que je n'y resterai pas plus de quelques secondes, le Choixpeau aurait à peine frôlé ma tête blonde que je devrais partir vers la table des Serpentard. Le professeur abaissa lentement le Choixpeau, bientôt, la Grande Salle devient noire, le couvre-chef me tombait sur les yeux, le Choixpeau était **sur** ma tête ! Une première chez les Malfoy !

- _Tien, tien… _Ricana le Choixpeau à mon oreille._ Qu'avons-nous là ? Un Malfoy avec une crinière !_

J'émis un petit rire que toute la grande salle pu entendre. Mes cheveux étaient un vrai calvaire, encore un de mes traits qui n'étaient pas caractéristique des Malfoy. Papa avait essayé de dompter mes épis quand j'étais enfant, disant qu'il fallait guérir cette erreur de la nature au plus tôt, mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, il n'avait jamais pu faire disparaitre ne serais-ce qu'une seules de mes mèches rebelles.

- _Alors, alors… _Chantonna le Choixpeau. _Ou vais-je te répartir mon petit ?_

Cette fois ce n'était pas un rire qui avait franchi mes lèvres, mais un petit cri de stupeur. Le Choixpeau se demandait où il allait me mettre ! C'était une mauvaise blague ? Il se faisait si vieux pour oublier que **tous** les Malfoy allaient à Serpentard ? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées le Choixpeau me dit :

- _J'ai peut-être plus de mille ans, mais j'ai encore toutes mes capacités, gamin !_ J'ai souri, rassuré, enfin, un peu…_ Bon, bon, bon… Pas facile, facile… Il y a tant de talents en toi, tant de capacités, mais tu possèdes aussi un grand cœur… Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Serais-ce possible ?_

- Qui a-t-il ? J'ai demandé apeuré par la pensée.

- _Est-ce du courage que je vois là ?_

- Quoi ?

Ou comment s'étrangler avec sa propre salive en une leçon. Là j'en étais sûr et certain, le Choixpeau débloquait totalement. Il avait vu trop de tête passer avant la mienne. Il n'avait pas dû se souvenir que **tous** les Malfoy allaient à Serpentard et qu'il n'y avait **pas une once** de courage en eux. Mais le Choixpeau avait sa propre explication à cela :

- _Oh ! Mais oui, oui… Je comprends… Oh ! J'aurais dû m'en douter… C'était tellement évident… C'était écrit…Je l'avais pourtant dit… Mmmm…_

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- _Dans qu'elle Maison vais-je te mettre ? _Eluda le couvre-chef.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question ! C'est votre travail je vous le rappelle ! L'ai-je réprimandé par la pensée.

- _Sois plus poli veux-tu ? Sinon, je ne te réparti pas… Bon, reprenons…Résumons… Talent, rusé, courageux, intrépide, intelligent, gentil, réfléchit… Mmmm… Je ne vois qu'une seule Maison dans laquelle tu pourras t'épanouir convenablement._

_- _Pas trop tôt…

J'étais déjà prêt à me relever, j'avais parfaitement mémorisé le chemin de la table des Serpentard.

- _Oui, je ne vois que cette Maison…_GRIFFONDOR ! Hurla la Choixpeau.

Je crois qu'il n'y a jamais eu autant de silence dans la Grande Salle. Moi-même j'étais pétrifié. Griffondor ? Le Choixpeau avait perdu la tête (enfin, façon de parler) ! Je le retirais lentement de ma crâne toujours aussi abasourdit. Je plaçais le couvre-chef devant moi, il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Non, il ne s'était pas tromper… Peut-être que finalement, deux et deux faisaient cinq.

Je me relevais et je rendis le chapeau magique au professeur tout aussi abasourdit que moi. J'avais vite reprit contenance. Après tout, j'avais été élevé par un Malfoy, j'étais un Malfoy et les Malfoy ne montrent pas leurs sentiments. Toujours dans le silence je suis allé m'installer à la table des Griffondor, Ted était là, avec les cheveux colorés en rouge et or, et les yeux vairons de la même couleur. Il me sourit et me fit une petite place à côté de lui. Le professeur reprenait peu à peu contenance et appela :

- Murcibert Bracos.

Je remarquais à peine que ce garçon au visage dur avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Ted me fit rire en me disant que je n'étais vraiment pas un Malfoy comme les autres et c'est là que je me suis rappelé que je devrais annoncer à mon père que son fils avait été envoyé chez les lions. Je voyais déjà une beuglante rouge vif arriver le lendemain et hurler à l'heure du petit-déjeuner que je n'étais pas digne de porter le nom de Malfoy et que j'étais la honte de la famille. Je n'ai presque rien mangé tellement j'étais stressé de la lettre que je devais envoyer à mon père ce soir.

Malgré tous les efforts de Ted pour m'insuffler un peu de joie je restais très silencieux. Les regards que me lançaient les élèves me mettaient très mal à l'aise. Les septièmes années me préparait des mauvais coups et j'essayais de me rappeler les sorts de défenses que mon père m'avait enseigné.

Les préfets nous ont conduisent dans nos dortoirs. J'étais très inquiet, Ted à tout de suite sympathisé avec nos trois autres colocataires, Eric Laun **(1)**, un jeune asiatique, Alexander Smith **(1)**, le sale connard qui m'avait poussé lors de la répartition pour que j'aille sous le Choixpeau et Petrov Krum **(1)**. De mon côté, je restais silencieux, je rangeais mes affaires pendant que Ted faisait rire les autres garçons en changeant la forme de son visage comme il l'avait fait avec moi il y a plus de 5 ans. Je n'étais pas jaloux. En fait, j'étais trop terrifié par la réaction de mon père pour avoir peur de perdre Ted.

J'écrivis une lettre et demandait à Hírnök **(2)**, mon hiboux de l'apporter à Papa avant de prendre une potion de sommeil et de me coucher. Il fallait que je sois en forme pour débuter les cours demain.

Je me suis réveillé tôt le lendemain matin, malgré la potion de sommeil que j'avais ingurgité la veille, la peur me trouait le ventre. Pour me calmer j'ai pris mes crayons et mon carnet à dessin, je me suis placé devant la fenêtre et j'ai dessiné le parc de Poudlard, son herbe fine, son lac noir, son ile avec les deux pierres tombales blanches.

- Un Malfoy qui dessine, on aura tout vu. Dit Alexander Smith avec dédain.

Je ne lui ai pas accordé un seul regard. J'ai attendu que Ted se lève et me propose d'aller manger. Descendre dans la grande salle, sous les yeux curieux de tous me faisais froid dans le dos. Je gardais ma baguette dans ma manche, je n'avais qu'à la faire glisser pour que je la tienne en main. C'était mon père qui m'avait appris cette technique, il m'avait dit qu'il gardait toujours sa baguette dans sa manche « au cas où ».

Le courrier arriva remplissant la Grande Salle de bruissement d'ailes et de plumes. J'attendais avec angoisse la beuglante à la patte de Hírnök, mais quand mon hibou atterrit majestueusement devant moi, il ne portait qu'une simple lettre et un paquet. J'ouvrais la lettre fébrile. Mon père était bien du genre à camoufler une beuglante en lettre toute simple. Mais ce n'était qu'une simple lettre.

.

_« A mon fils Killian Malfoy._

_Alors comme ça tu croyais que j'allais te punir parce que tu as atterrit à Griffondor ? Je suis un si mauvais père que ça ?_

_Que t'ai-je dit sur le quai de la gare Killian Malfoy ? Je t'ai dit que je serais fier de toi quoi que tu fasses. Même si tu devenais le nouveau mage noir je serais fier de toi. (Ceci n'est pas une proposition pour que tu deviennes le nouveau mage noir. Contente-toi de devenir chef des Aurors ou Ministre de la Magie)_

_Et puis, tu ne serais pas le seul de la famille qui est été répartit à Griffondor. Pendant les vacances je te montrai l'arbre généalogique de la famille, tu verras que du côté de ta grand-mère il y a plein de nom brulés avec une cigarette. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je ne vais pas te renier parce qu'un chapeau stupide ne s'est pas rendu compte que tu étais perfide et rusé. A mon avis, ta tignasse l'a empêché de lire correctement dans ton esprit et il a mal compris ce qu'il a lu. Après tout, le Choixpeau n'est plus tout jeune… Mais ce qui est fait est fait et tant que tu es heureux, tout me convient._

_Bien, puisque cela est réglé, je tiens à te faire parvenir un livre de sort. Cache le bien, certains sortilèges que contient ce livre ne sont pas tout blanc tout blanc si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Avant que je ne signe cette lettre, j'ai une ou deux recommandations à te soumettre :_

_1) N'utilise ses sorts que si tu en a __**vraiment**__ besoin._

_2) Ne joue pas les Griffondor stupide._

_3) Ne sort pas après le couvre-feu._

_4) N'essaye pas d'impressionner les idiots._

_5) Ne te fais pas collé._

_6) Ne répond pas à tes professeurs._

_7) Etudie._

_8) N'oublie pas de manger._

_10) Va voir Madame Pomfresh si tu te sens mal._

_11) __**Surtout**__ ne prend __**aucune**__ potion que pourraient te donner les Griffons ou que des élèves te donnent._

_12) Ne t'embarque pas dans des mauvais coups que tu pourrais regretter ou sur lesquels tu n'as pas au moins deux plans de rechange au cas où ce que tu cherches à faire tourne mal._

_13) Ne te bats pas en duel (du moins tant que tu n'auras pas appris à le faire convenablement et avec classe)_

_14) Ne vas dans la forêt interdite (Si elle se nomme forêt __**interdite**__ c'est pour une bonne raison ! Crois en mon expérience…)._

_15) Ne cherche pas à apprivoiser le calamar géant (tu n'y arriveras pas, crois en mon expérience...)_

_16) Ne va __**surtout pas**__ dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard._

_17) Si le professeur Londubat touche un chaudron ou quelque chose qui se rapproche de prêt ou de loin à la préparation d'une potion : __**fuis**__ ! (Là aussi, crois-en mon expérience !)_

_18) Ne parle __**surtout pas**__ de Rapeltout à Londubat._

_19) Evite de te vanter._

_20) Ne reste pas cloitrer dans la bibliothèque._

_21) Fais-toi des amis. Tu es un garçon formidable. Les gens doivent le comprendre, mais il faut que tu leur laisse leur chance._

_Ton père qui t'aime et qui t'adore._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_P.S : Reviens moi vite et en un seul morceau, tu me manques »_

_._

Je repliais soigneusement la lettre et sourit à toutes les recommandations de mon père « une ou deux recommandations » il en avait écrite 21 ! Je pris le paquet que Hírnök tenait encore accroché à sa patte. Je donnais un peu de nourriture à mon hibou qui reparti en direction de la volière. Je cachais le livre sous ma robe. Pas besoin qu'on associe encore plus le nom Malfoy avec magie noire.

Pourtant, je savais que je n'utiliserai aucun des sorts de ce livre. J'avais promis à mon père d'utilisé ma baguette pour faire les plus beaux sorts, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me documenter et d'apprendre quelques sortilèges utiles au cas où certains élèves décidaient de m'embêter.

Je remplie mon assiette de victuailles. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ted me regardait gentiment et soulagé.

- Bonnes nouvelles ?

- Mon père est ravi que je sois à Griffondor.

Une sixième année faillit s'étrangler avec son bacon, quand elle eut repris son souffle, elle rapporta à ses amies ce que je venais de dire à Ted. A la fin de la journée, tout Poudlard savait que Draco Malfoy, père de Killian Malfoy, le mangemort en puissance était fier que son fils se trouve dans la Maison de ses ex-ennemis. Les gens semblaient oublier que la guerre était finit il y a plus de 10 ans.

Le mois de Septembre passa très vite, se succéda Octobre, Novembre et enfin Décembre, je n'avais rien vu passé. Je dû toute fois déjoué des pièges tous aussi peu ingénieux les uns que les autres, ils consistaient à me teindre les cheveux en vert ou à écrire Mangemort en gros sur mon front. Les élèves qui essayaient de me jouer un mauvais tour furent couverts de pustules pendant une heure ou se retrouvèrent avec des saignements de nez inexpliqués.

Si Ted était mon meilleur ami, Alexander Smith était mon pire ennemi. Le fils de Zacharias Smith et de Spinnet Alicia **(3)** m'avait directement catalogué comme Mangemort. Il me détestait, mais je lui rendais bien. J'avais envie de lui écraser sa tête de blondasse sur le mur de la Salle Commune. Je détestais Alexander. Mais Ted l'aimait beaucoup, ils passaient des heures à parler ensemble et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce petit con essayait de me voler mon meilleur ami et qu'il y arrivait parfaitement.

Alors que je me battais comme je pouvais pour préserver mon amitié avec Ted, je me suis rapproché de mes deux autres camarades de chambres. Eric Laun et Petrov Krum.

Le premier était le fils ils de Cho Chang et d'un présentateur de télévision moldu très connu en Angleterre : John Laun. Eric était pire que Rita Sketter pour raconter des ragots et c'était une vrai plume à papote. C'était une personne très amusante au style totalement déjanté pour un garçon de son âge. Il portait toujours des vêtements flashy sous sa robe de sorcier, robe qu'il décorait avec des morceaux de tissus ou de motifs aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il passait ses nuits à refaire sa garde-robe, cousant et recousant des motifs excentriques sur son uniforme. Eric avait aussi pour but ultime de mettre les lunettes de plonger Moldus à la mode, il n'était donc pas rare de le voir se balader dans les couloirs avec ces horribles lunettes en plastiques aux verres bleus, rose, jaune ou rouge sur le nez.

Petrov Krum était exactement l'inverse d'Eric. C'était un garçon assez dur, plutôt solitaire. J'aimais bien rester avec lui, parce qu'il m'inspirait le calme. Je me sentais bien, je n'étais pas obliger de faire la conversation comme je le faisais avec Eric. Petrov dégageait une aura de puissance qui faisait taire n'importe qui, tout le monde le respectait alors qu'il n'avait que 11 ans. Je profitais un peu de lui (mon côté Serpentard sûrement), comme les gens n'osait pas l'approcher, ils ne m'embêtaient pas. Je pense que ça ne gênait pas Petrov. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, le peu que j'en savais venait de ce qu'Eric m'avait dit. Petrov était le fils de Viktor Krum ancien joueur de Quiddich et ancien participant au tournoi des trois sorciers. Viktor profitait de sa retraite bien méritée avec sa femme Lisa **(4)** et les petites sœurs de Petrov.

Lui et moi avions la même passion pour les livres. Nous restions tous les deux cloîtré dans la bibliothèque, Eric venait parfois essayer de nous faire décoller le nez de nos bouquins, mais il se faisait généralement viré par Miss Pince qui prétextait que les vêtements -aux couleurs voyantes- de notre ami aggravaient son arthrite.

C'était le week-end au début du mois froid de Décembre, qu'un Ted Lupin –cheveux brun et yeux noirs- débarqua dans la bibliothèque pour la première fois de sa vie. Je relevais la tête de L'histoire de Poudlard pour le regarder bizarrement, comme on regarde un verracrasse intelligent.

- Tu veux faire le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie avec moi ? Me demanda Ted.

- Tu ne le fait pas avec _Alex_ ? J'avais craché son nom.

Ted me fit non de la tête et me désigna du menton le dit _Alex_ en train de « travailler » avec Fidélisa Summers **(5)** une élève de Poufsouffle de notre année. Ce satané blond avait l'air plus intéressé par les beaux yeux de la demoiselle que par l'exposé que l'on devait faire en Histoire de la Magie. Je réprimais une grimace de dégout et me tournais vers Petrov avec un regard interrogatif qu'il comprit, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre.

- Je ferrrai mon devoirrr avec Eric. Dit mon ami avec son fort accent Bulgare en haussant ses larges épaules.

- Très bien Ted. Sur quel personnage célèbre tu veux que l'on fasse notre exposé. Darius le roi des Nains, Golibert le chef de la première révolution des Gobelins, Serpentard, Griffondor ou sur Voldemort ?

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Cria Ted en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles pendant que Petrov lâchait lourdement son bouquin au sol, les mains tremblantes.

- Il est mort. J'ai rétorqué avant de sourire sadiquement et de murmurer. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Vol…

- STOP ! Hurla Ted.

Nous avions dû ensuite partir en courant, chasser par une Miss Pince fort en colère.

- Alors, sur qui tu veux faire ton devoir ? J'ai redemandé dans le couloir quand nous nous dirigions vers la Grande Salle pour aller diner.

- C'est marrant que tu parles de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je voulu dire son nom, mais Ted enchaina plus vite. Nous pourrions faire notre exposé sur Harry Potter !

- Sur Potter ! Je fronçais les sourcils. Tout le monde le prendra, c'est certain. Moi qui pensais que tu choisirais un sujet original…

- Bien sûr que tout le monde le prendra ! Et mon sujet sera original ! Parce que les autres, ils ne parleront que de la guerre. Harry Potter est aussi un personnage très important dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Nous pourrions peut-être parler de son métier. Ha… Potter à un métier qui compte beaucoup pour l'Angleterre, son métier contribue de plus à renforcer les liens entre les sorciers pour former d'une société soudée.

J'ignorais totalement quel métier faisait Harry Potter. Auror sûrement puisque Ted m'avait dit que le métier de Potter comptait beaucoup pour l'Angleterre et qu'il contribuait « à renforcer les liens entre les sorcier pour former une société soudée ».

- Je veux bien, mais tu crois que son métier va intéresser Binns ? Je te rappelle que ce devoir compte pour le passage en deuxième année.

- Je sais, je sais, mais qui parlera de l'année où Ha… Potter à terrasser le basilic, trouver la chambre des secrets, découvert la pierre philosophale, participé au tournois des trois sorciers, et ainsi de suite ?

- Il a vraiment fait tout ça ?

- Killian ! Tu ne connais vraiment rien d'Ha… De Potter ou quoi ?

- Je n'ai su qu'il avait sauvé le monde que l'année dernière !

Ted stoppa net à mes mots. Il restait bouche bée. Pendant ce temps, je me rappelais le jour où j'avais découvert que le « Harry » du conte de Grand-mère existait vraiment. Papa m'avait donné un livre, un livre intitulé Harry Potter : Le combat contre les Forces du Mal. J'avais découvert que le « méchant sorcier » était Voldemort, qu'Harry l'avait vraiment détruit et qu'il avait réitéré cet exploit à 17 ans. Mais ce livre ne parlait que de son combat face à Voldemort par tous ses exploits pendant sa scolarité.

- C'est une blague ? Me questionna Teddy.

- Pas du tout.

- Je… Je croyais que ton père… Enfin, qu'il t'en aurait parlé…

- Je sais que mon père était un Mangemort. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais vu sa marque ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, Ted, elle ne me fait pas du tout peur sa marque des ténèbres !

J'étais fâché. Je ne supportais pas que les autres élèves traitent mon père de « meurtrier » et de « chien à Vous-Savez-Qui », alors, que mon ami le pense, cela me faisait mal. Petrov n'avait rien dit, mais il savait pour mon père, j'avais compris qu'il s'était montré méfiant avec moi au début, mais j'avais fini par dompter la bête comme on dit. Eric au contraire m'avait bombardé de questions dont je n'avais pas pu répondre à la majorité…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je croyais que ton père t'avais dit qu'il avait connu Ha… Potter.

- Papa a connu Harry Potter !

- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde le sait ! Ils étaient même pire ennemis à Poudlard !

Super ! Comme si ça allait arranger les affaires familiales d'être l'ennemi du Sorcier le plus aimé de la nation Sorcière. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde me regardait bizarrement maintenant en classe quand Binns avait donné la liste des personnages célèbres sur lesquels ont pouvaient faire un exposé. Ils attendaient tous à ce que je sorte un truc dans le genre : « Ah ! Encore Potter, ce salle petit con prétentieux ! » Quand le professeur a dit le nom : « Harry Potter »

- Il ne m'a rien dit.

- Tu sais Kiki, tout le monde pensait que ton père t'avait élevé en te disant de vouer une haine viscérale à Potter…

- Eh puis quoi encore ? Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que je sois le futur Mage Noir peut-être ? Ils me voyaient écrire « A bas les Sang-de-Bourbe » sur les murs ? Ou que je dise « Mon père est le meilleur… » ou « Les Sangs-Purs sont les plus beaux, les plus intelligents et les plus puissants. » ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et mon père non plus d'ailleurs ! Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ses histoires avec Potter et tant mieux !

C'était sorti. J'avais laissé éclater toute ma douleur et ma tristesse. Ted semblait un peu effrayé, un petit groupe d'élève s'était attroupé autour de nous. Je repris difficilement mon souffle et je partis dignement dans mon dortoir. Il me pressé d'aller pleurer sur mon oreiller. Le professeur Londubat arriva à temps pour me retirer cinq point pour « trouble et haussement de voix dans le couloir ». Il ne faisait que son travail, je ne lui en voulais pas. Enfin, oui, sur le moment je lui en voulais. Mais je compris plus tard que le professeur Londubat avait été très gentil de me laisser partir pleurer dans mon coin plutôt que de m'entraîner de force dans son bureau pour aborder l'éternel : « Si tu veux en parler, je suis là… ».

J'ai pleuré. Longtemps. J'ai vaguement entendu Alexander se moqué de moi. Ted est allé se couché juste après son ami, mais il a murmuré un vague « excuse-moi » en passa devant la tenture de mon lit. J'ai pensé que le Choixpeau s'était trompé, je n'avais rien à faire à Griffondor. Je n'avais en fait rien à faire à Poudlard !

- On peut entrer ?

J'ai relevé la tête. Eric et Petrov avaient passé une tête derrière les rideaux fermés de mon lit. J'ai essuyé les larmes du revers de ma main et leur ai fait oui de la tête. Eric est entré en premier avec son pyjamas jaune et vert flashy, Petrov l'a suivi, il avait une sorte de drap remplis de victuailles.

- Où vous avez eu ça ?

- On ne t'a pas vu au diner. Alors, on a décidé de te prendre à manger, mais le professeur Pucey **(6)** nous a confisqué la nourriture et nous a retirer dix points chacun, mais le professeur Londubat et venu à notre secours, il nous a fait un clin d'œil et il nous a ajouté vingt points pour –je cite- : « aide à un camarde en difficulté » puis il nous a promis de nous aider. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. On arrivait devant le tableau, désemparer comme tu peux l'imaginé et c'est là qu'on a vu le professeur avec ce drap remplis de gâteau et de sandwichs.

- Le prrofesseurrr Londubat te dit qu'il ne faut pas que tu abuses des sucrrerries, il a dit que tu rrisquerrais de t'abimer tes dents d'arristocrrate.

J'ai ri. Finalement, le Choixpeau n'avait pas eu si tort de m'envoyer à Griffondor. J'y avais trouvé plein d'amis solidaires et fidèles adeptes des pâtisseries tout comme moi. Et puis, mon directeur de maison était un ange !

- Je ne vais pas tout pouvoir manger. Vous avez encore faim ?

- Tu parles ! On n'a pas pu finir notre repas, Pucey nous a convoqués dans son bureau pour nous faire un discours sur le « respect du travail de nos amis elfes de maison » pendant deux heures ! Comme s'il pensait un seul mot de ce qu'il nous a dit… je ne sais pas comment…

- C'est trrès gentil à toi de nous le prroposer Killian. Le coupa Petrov. J'accepte avec plaisirr.

- Moi aussi Kiki ! J'ai grogné à l'emploi de ce surnom idiot mais Eric a enchainé. Comment ton père faisait pour supporter les cachots ? Le bureau de Pucey est un vrai frigo !

- On s'y habitue avec le temps je crois. Le manoir est aussi glacial que les cachots. Je crois que je ne suis plus habitué à supporter le froid quand je vais rentrer pour Noël, à la rentrée vous me verrez avec la goutte au nez !

Nous avons continué à rire. Eric me posait des questions insignifiantes sur ma vie au manoir, sur ma famille, sur l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy et des Black. En fait, ses questions étaient posées avec temps de simplicité que je ne me sentais même pas triste de lui répondre la vérité.

- J'ai appris que tu faisais ton devoir d'Histoire de la Magie sur Harry Potter dans ses années à Poudlard. C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Puis j'ai murmuré pour moi-même : Enfin, si Ted veut encore de moi…

- Tu savais que ma mère et Potter sont sortis ensemble ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Oh ! ça n'a pas duré longtemps, mais elle a vu le tournois des trois sorcier et elle était membre de l'AD alors, si tu as des questions sur les années 1994 à 1996 ma mère peut t'aider…

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'AD, mais je fis bien semblant de comprendre en tout cas…

- Harrry a parrticipé au Tourrnois avec mon pèrrre. Il pourrrait aussi t'aider si tu as des questions.

- Oui, j'ai plein de questions ! Je pourrais les voir pendant ses vacances ?

- Aucun prroblème pourrr moi, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer Hírrrnök pourr me prrévenirrr de ta venue.

- Il en est de même pour moi. Je suis sûr que Maman te posera plein de questions ! Elle va vouloir savoir ce qu'est devenu « Malfoy ». Ne le prend pas mal Kiki, mais personne n'appelle ton père par son prénom –à part quelques Serpentard de son année- il fait trop peur ! Papa aura aussi plein de questions, il est si passionné par les sorciers ! Pour une fois qu'il aura le privilège de rencontrer un Sang-pur !

Je me mordis la lèvre, comme à chaque fois qu'on insinuait que mon sang était aussi « pur » que celui de mon père. Pas que j'en doutais, mais tant que je n'aurais pas eu la certitude que ma mère faisait partit de la « noble race pure » je ne serais jamais en paix avec ma conscience.

Finalement, ma petit scène dans le couloir à fait son effet. Les élèves ne me faisaient plus de farces, je leur faisais même peur, ils racontaient que mes yeux étaient devenus rouges et qu'ils lançaient des éclairs ! N'importe quoi !

En ce qui concerne Ted, on s'était excusé tous les deux. On était redevenu amis et on faisait des recherches sur Harry Potter chacun de notre côté. Il y avait un jeu entre nous, c'était à celui qui en saurait le plus sur Harry qui gagnait .En fait, il n'y a jamais eu de prix pour le gagnant, mais on peut dire que le vainqueur gagnait la reconnaissance et le respect de l'autre et tout le monde sait qu'un Malfoy tuerai pour un peu de reconnaissance et de respect…

C'est donc bien décidé à gagner que je partis pour le Manoir pour les vacances de Noël, j'avais déjà pris rendez-vous avec Victor Krum et Cho Laun, anciennement Chang.

Il n'y avait personne sur le quai de la gare. Mais je le savais. Papa m'avait prévenu qu'il risqué de rentré tard. Il avait fait une importante découverte avec son groupe de recherche sur une alternative au sang humain pour les vampires. Il m'avait dit que son équipe de marketing devait exposer le projet au Magenmagot le jour même et qu'il arriverait au maximum une heure après l'arrivée du train. J'ai donc attendu devant un petit café Moldu près de la gare, à peine dix minutes que j'étais debout à attendre qu'une voix m'interpella :

- Alors, comment va mon petit Griffon ?

Papa était là ! Je lui ai sauté dans les bras. A bas mes préceptes Malfoy ! J'étais tellement heureux de le retrouver après quatre longs mois de séparation, je l'embrassais et le serrais fort contre moi. Il était plus mince et semblait fatiguer. Il me sera fort contre son torse et respira mon odeur. Je l'entendis murmurer :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

_**Lundi 04 Novembre 2013 (17 heures 45) Sainte-Mangouste.**_

**.**

- Ah non ! Cria presque Hermione. Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter maintenant ! Je n'ai pas d'autre patient après toi. J'ai tout mon temps.

Killian baissa la tête. Hermione s'en voulu tout de suite de lui avoir crié dessus. C'est juste qu'elle ne voyait pas à en quoi cette partie de la vie du fils de Draco était intéressante pour l'aide qu'il lui demanderait.

- Je suis désolé. Murmura la brune.

- Non, c'est moi… C'est que mon père veut me voir avant qu'il s'endorme. Le docteur Zabini l'a un peu drogué… Mon père avait presque attaqué une infirmière parce qu'elle lui avait confisqué ses notes.

Hermione eut un petit rire en imaginant Draco Malfoy montré les dents à une pauvre infirmière qui ne n'avait fait que suivre les ordres de son supérieur. Finalement, il valait mieux que Killian parte, qui pouvait prédire ce que Draco Malfoy ferrait avec ses couverts et sa nourriture quand les infirmières lui apporteraient son plateau repas.

- Quand pourra-t-il sortir ?

- Jeudi au plus tard d'après le Docteur Zabini. Papa à faillit lui arracher les yeux avec ses dents quand il lui a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir le jour même.

- Pourras-tu revenir demain ?

- Bien sûr ! Et même après-demain et tous les jours de l'année si tu le souhaite ! Je ne voudrais louper aucun de nos rendez-vous. Termina le blond d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

Hermione rougit. Elle savait que Killian faisait semblant de jouer les amoureux transis ou l'amant torride, mais il n'en restait pas moins troublant. Elle se rappela comment on devait faire pour respirer et se leva de son fauteuil suivit du jeune homme fier de lui.

- Bien, dans ce cas on se revoit demain même heure.

- Cela ne te gêne pas ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, je vais faire déplacer quelques rendez-vous…

- Tout cela pour moi ! J'en suis flatté !

Elle rit. Killian en profita pour lui prendre la main et approcher ses lèvres de la peau fines de la psychomage, sans la touchée, juste la frôlée. Elle sentit son souffle chaud caresser sa main et la douceur de ses lèvres qui la touchait à peine la troublait. Hermione commençait à être habituée aux baisemains de Killian, mais cela n'empêcha pas ses joues de se colorées de rouge, surtout quand le garçon partit en lui lançant un regard charmeur.

Elle mit un peu de temps avant de reprendre contenance. C'est un état un peu second qu'Hermione marcha en direction du secrétariat de cette Mangouste. Elle réfléchissait à ce que Killian lui avait raconté. Le garçon n'avait pas vécu une scolarité facile. On pouvait même dire que son début d'année n'était vraiment nul. S'il n'avait pas eu des amis comme Eric Laun et Petrov Krum, Hermione doutait que Killian soit toujours aussi heureux qu'il était aujourd'hui.

En parlant de Krum… L'image de Viktor s'imposa devant Hermione. Elle n'avait pas revu son ancienne amourette depuis son mariage avec Ron. Elle se rappelait aussi très bien la crise de jalousie que Ron lui avait faite en plein milieu de la cérémonie. Il avait fallu qu'Hermione lui répète cent fois que Viktor était marié et qu'il avait un enfant de 6 ans avant que Ron n'arrête de grogner. Elle se rappelait vaguement le petit garçon au visage sérieux et aux épaules larges qui marchait fièrement à côté de son père. Une sorte de Viktor Krum miniature…

- Je peux vous aider Docteur Weasley ?

Hermione revint vite sur terre. C'était Dina, sa secrétaire qui lui avait posé la question. Elle lui souriait gentiment. Dina était Américaine, elle était venu à Londres avec son fiancé (enfin, aux dernières nouvelles son ex-fiancé) il y a deux ans. Hermione ne lui parlait pas souvent, mais elle l'a trouvait sympathique, elle et son éternel vernis à ongle corail **(7)**.

- Oui, je voudrais déplacer mon rendez-vous de 16 heures à 9 heures, ou à un autre jour, c'est possible ?

- Laissez-moi arranger ça Docteur Weasley. Quoi d'autre ?

C'était sûrement pour cela qu'Hermione l'aimait bien, parce que quoi qu'elle pouvait lui demander Dina arrivait toujours à ses fins, bien sûr tant que ça rester dans ses attributions de secrétaire…

- Oui, pourriez-vous laissez un mot au Docteur Zabini lui disant que j'aimerai bien voir son amie au plus tôt. Dites-lui que j'amènerai aussi ma fille.

Dina se rongea ses longs ongles couleurs corail. Visiblement, elle se demandait si la requête d'Hermione faisait partit de son boulot de secrétaire médicale.

- Bien entendu c'est pour le travail. Ajouta la psychomage.

Ces mots semblaient avoir rassuré l'Américaine, car Dina acquiesça vigoureusement la tête et griffonna le message sur un stickers rouge. Le message arrivera à destination, Hermione en était certaine. La jeune psychomage se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas menti. Si elle voulait voir Pansy s'était surtout pour lui poser des questions sur Draco. Hermione ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Dina, mais plutôt vis-à-vis de Pansy...

- Autre chose docteur ?

- Oui, ne prenait pas de rendez-vous de 16 heures après-demain.

- Très bien. Autre chose ?

- Non merci Dina. C'est très gentil à vous de vouloir encore travaillé si tard.

- Je ne fais que mon travail docteur.

- Au revoir Dina.

- Au revoir.

Hermione quitta le secrétariat lentement. Elle rentra chez elle exténuée. Sa journée avait été difficile. Pas seulement à cause de Killian. Ses autres patients avaient étés insupportables. Pour l'instant, elle ne pensait qu'à dormir et à se relaxer avant que demain ne recommence une journée de pur délire à courir derrière un passé perdu…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Petites notes de l'auteure :**

**(1) « Eric Laun », « Alexander Smith » et « Petrov Krum » :** sont tous des personnages inventés par mon imagination fertile et magnifique. (non je ne m'envoie pas des fleurs ! J'énonce une vérité universelle ! Bon d'accord, j'arrête de raconter des conneries p )

**(2) « Hírnök » :** Hibou grand-duc d'Europe de Killian. Hírnök veut dire messager en Hongrois.

**(3) « Zacharias Smith et de Spinnet Alicia » :** Zacharias était à Poufsouffle et Alicia à Griffondor. Tous les deux faisaient partis de L'AD. Smith a même été commentateur des matchs de Quiddich pendant la sixième année d'Harry alors qu'Alicia était poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

**(4) « Lisa » la femme de Viktor Krum :** C'est en fait Lisa Turpin, une ex-Serdaigle de la même année qu'Harry.

**(5) « Fidélisa Summers » Summers : **Etait un élève de Poufsouffle du temps d'Harry. Je ne sais pas en qu'elle année il était, mais Fidélisa est sa fille (celle-ci est un personnage purement inventée par moi).

**(6) « le professeur Pucey » Adrian Pucey :** C'était le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quiddich de Serpentard lors de la première année d'Harry. Dans ma fiction, Adrian Pucey enseigne les Sortilèges.

**(7) le verni à ongle couleur corail de la secrétaire d'Hermione :** C'est un clin d'œil à une personne qui adore le corail. J'espère qu'elle se reconnaitra si elle lit cette

fiction…

Voilà, le troisième chapitre est fini. Je sais, je sais, cela n'avance en rien la recherche de Killian, mais c'est une sorte d'intro à la suite. Le prochain chapitre racontera la suite de l'année 2009. De plus, je dirais que ce chapitre marque un tournant dans la vie de Killian qui lui permettra d'en savoir plus sur ses parents plus tard…

**Review ? or Not Review ?**

**Réponse au reviews anonymes :**

**.**

**Emeraud : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction. Pas trop déçue en ce qui concerne la répartition de Killian ? En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu.

**Kiki 13 :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis très contente que le deuxième chapitre t'ais plu. J'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci. « Killian doit être dans la même maison que sa mère/père » ? Trop facile ça Kiki =p Je ne vais donc pas te dire si c'est le cas ici…

**M :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Serdaigle ! Tu n'es pas passé très loin, le Choixpeau à bien dit que Killian était « intelligent ».

**Yuuchan** : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite t'a plu. Ta review m'a fait plaisir et je suis très heureuse que tu ais aimé le deuxième chapitre. Continue de chercher les deuxièmes prénom et nom de Killian, je t'encourage. Si tu les trouves avant que je ne le dise dans la fiction, je fais le gage que tu veux…

**Adenoide** : Merci pour ta review. Mais qui te dis que Killian à deux Papas ? « Ou est Harry ? » C'est une question que je retrouve dans beaucoup de reviews et à laquelle je vais répondre petit à petit puisque Killian doit faire un exposé sur lui (Eh oui ! J'ai tout prévu comme tu peux le voir =) )

**Jul** : Je te dois un grand merci pour ta review ! Comme tu vas le voir plus bas, j'ai suivis ton conseil en faisant passer une annonce « à la recherche d'une bêta courageuse ! ». Je te remercie de me laisser une review car je sais que c'est très difficile d'en laisser une avec son portable… (En tout cas, moi je galère…)

**Anitadraz** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. (Tu pensais que Kiki irait à Poufsouffle ? Désolé :p)

**Azety** : Bravo ! Griffondor ! Tu as gagné… Ce que tu veux…

**Cinael :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu.

**Encore merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews !**

Bien, un grand merci encore à Miruru-sensei, Sati-san, Originel, Diouk, KATO VS IWAKI, NarcizaPottermalfoy, Mamoshi, Clairhime, Dreamy-Nymph et x-Shinigami-x.

(si j'en ai oublier excusez-moi)

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur !**

**Ceci est une annonce : **Si quelqu'un est intéressé (ou à le courage) de devenir ma bêta correctrice me contactez par review ou par PM.

**/!\ Je passe mon BAC la semaine prochaine. Alors, vous n'aurait pas de chapitre 4 pour mercredi 21 Juin. Désolé, moi aussi j'aurais aimé ne pas passer mon BAC ToT.**

(en fait, ma première épreuve est demain)

**~Merci de m'avoir lue~**

**~A suivre~**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4: Consultation numéro 3 part 1

**Origine**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JRK sauf certains personnages qui sont de moi.

**Excuse publique :** Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes, conjugaison et grammaire.

**Warning :** Cette fiction est un Slash !

**Rating :** M

**Conseil de l'auteure : **Si vous n'aimez pas les slashs, ne lisez pas cette fiction !

**Résumé:** _C'est l'histoire de Killian Malfoy à la recherche de son second parent, de la vérité, sur lui, sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco, de la vérité sur le passé de Draco, mais aussi la vérité sur sa propre naissance…._

* * *

><p><strong>Remerciements :<strong>

**A vous qui m'avez laissez une review, mise en alert, en favori ou qui me lisez tout simplement. Merci !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**Chapitre 4 ****: Consultation n°3 (partie 1) : Questions. Réponses ?**

**.**

_**Mardi 05 Novembre 2013 (8 heures 50) Sainte Mangouste.**_

**.**

Hermione écoutait sa première patiente du jour se plaindre encore de ses petits déboires sans importances. Et ça ne faisait que 20 minutes ! Encore une heure et 10 minutes à supporter cette bonne femme ! Hermione avait tout de suite envie de partir en courant. Surtout quand cette pauvre femme lui raconta son expérience la plus traumatisante :

- J'étais dans un bar, il y avait plein d'hommes, mais j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez dit Docteur, j'ai essayé de ne pas sauter sur le premier venu, j'ai parlé avec un homme, comme vous me l'avez dit… Mais ça a été très dur, je mouillais tout le temps et…

Là, Hermione décrocha complètement pour ne pas à avoir à imaginer cette scène horrible. Son esprit vagabondait vers la discussion qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt avec Blaise. Il lui avait dit que Pansy acceptait de la rencontrer dans quelques jours tout au plus. Il lui donnera le lieu et l'heure exacte du rendez-vous quand Pansy aura un peu de temps. Pansy était devenue chercheur de livres anciens, ce qui l'a forçait à partir aux quatre coins du globe pour découvrir de nouveaux ouvrages et les traduire. Au moins, elles auraient un autre sujet de conversation que Draco Malfoy. Quand Blaise lui avait dit ce que Pansy faisait dans la vie, Hermione avait été pressée de la revoir.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte tirèrent Hermione de ses pensées et stoppèrent le flot de parole de sa patiente. La psychomage soupira soulagée, prête à embrasser la personne qui l'avait sauvée de la pipelette qui n'arrêtait pas de blablater sur sa vie…

- Entrez. Dit Hermione.

La poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit. Une tête blonde aux mèches argent bien en désordre passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Killian ! Il paraissait très gêné de voir que sa psychomage était toujours en consultation, il n'osait pas rentrer.

- Entre Killian. L'invita gentiment Hermione.

- Je n'en ai que pour quelques secondes… Je suis passé au secrétariat pour demander un rendez-vous plus tôt avec vous, votre charmante secrétaire m'a dit que vous étiez libre de midi à 16 heures soit avant mon rendez-vous. Cela vous dérangerez si je venais plus tôt et que nous terminions notre séance à la même heure que d'habitude ?

Pour faire simple, Killian lui demandait de bien vouloir déjeuner avec lui avant de lui raconter sa vie de 13 heures à 17 heures 30 non-stop. Hermione ne mit que quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse.

- ça ne me dérange pas du tout Killian, au contraire. Elle lui sourit, il le lui rendit timidement.

- Je viendrais vous chercher à midi, cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est très bien.

- Ah ! Et j'ai vu le Docteur Zabini, il m'a dit de vous rappeler que vous n'aviez pas le droit de prendre le dossier de son patient sans son autorisation, juste la veille de de l'opération du dit patient.

Comment Diable Blaise s'avait-il qu'elle avait fait chanter Hannah Habbot pour avoir le dossier de Draco Malfoy ? Quand on disait que cet homme était les yeux et les oreilles de Sainte-Mangouste ce n'était pas des blagues ! Elle avait pourtant ramené le dossier moins d'une heure après l'avoir consulté !

- Pourras-tu dire à Blaise que je ne sais pas de quoi il parle et que je connais le règlement comme si je l'avais fait ?

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Bien, à toute à l'heure alors.

- Au revoir.

La porte se referma sur lui. Hermione se retourna vers sa patiente. La femme avait les joues colorées de rose et ouvrait la bouche à la manière d'un poisson rouge, Hermione aurait bien rit si cette fameuse patiente n'était pas une nymphomane en puissance.

- Qui est-ce beau jeune homme ? Demanda la femme.

- Secret professionnel, je ne peux rien dire. Bien, reprenons, depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas couché avec de parfaits inconnus…

- …

**.**

_**Mardi 05 Novembre 2013 (12 heures 06) Sainte-Mangouste.**_

**.**

Hermione rangeait le dossier de son dernier patient, elle ressorti ses photographies et ses objets de valeurs du tiroir où elle les avait caché. Ce que ça pouvait être énervant d'avoir un kleptomane pour patient ! Cela l'obligeait à cacher ses affaires pendant ses heures de consultations. Son mari sur la photographie de la naissance d'Hugo lui fit la grimace, il n'aimait ne pas regarder les patients de sa femme droit dans les yeux comme pour leur dire : « si tu touches à ma femme, je viens te tuer dans ton sommeil ». Hermione lui envoya un regard d'excuse puis on frappa légèrement à la porte.

- Entrez ! Invita la psychomage d'une voix discrète alors qu'Harry sur la photographie de Poudlard lui faisait des grimaces hilarantes.

- Re-bonjour Hermione.

Elle tourna la tête. Killian l'attendait devant la porte. Aujourd'hui il était en costume. Pantalon et verte noir qui contrastait avec la couleur de ses cheveux, chemise blanche et boléro gris-bleu et cravate verte clair pour rappeler la couleur de ses yeux. Hermione le trouva très classe et elle se dit que Killian était le digne représentant du Sang-pur moderne : un aristocrate habillé à la Moldu.

- Chouette costume. Approuva Hermione en prenant sa veste.

- Mon père a insisté pour que je m'habille ainsi. Répondit le blond avec une grimace.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé. Si Draco Malfoy commençait à faire des commentaires sur la mode, cela voudrait dire qu'il guérissait. Ce n'était donc pas la peine de demander à Killian comment allait son père, la réponse serait forcément : « très bien ».

- Tu as un restaurant favori ? Demanda le blond alors qu'Hermione fermait la porte de son cabinet.

- Non, tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

- Peut-être. Répondit Killian avec un sourire énigmatique.

Et Hermione se dit qu'elle détestait ce genre de sourire. Elle priait silencieusement pour que Killian n'est pas la mauvaise idée de l'emmener dans l'allée des embrumes. Néanmoins, elle le suivit sans rechigner. Ils sortirent de Sainte-Mangouste par la porte, l'ex-Griffondor se rappela que Killian était mineur et que par conséquent il ne pouvait pas transplaner, il ne l'amènerait donc pas dans des endroits improbables, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Ils passèrent par la porte et se retrouvèrent en plein Londres Moldus devant la vitrine d'un vieux bâtiment de brique rouge : _Purge & Pionce Ltd_.

Killian lui sourit et lui prit la main pour ne pas qu'ils se perdent dans la foule. Hermione accepta sa main avec plaisir, Killian était un sorcier de pure souche, il risquait de se perdre… Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait, Killian se faufilait dans les petites rues avec aisance, il tournait sans hésitation d'une rue à l'autre, et sans qu'Hermione s'en rende compte, ils arrivèrent en plein quartier chic du Londres Moldu : Chelsea. Hermione voulu lui dire qu'il s'était tromper d'endroit, mais Killian rentra dans un restaurant chic et étoilé, au _Tom Aikens_** (1)**. Sans réfléchir, Hermione transforma très vite ses habits de villes en une robe de soie bleue claire.

- Monsieur ? Demanda le garçon en costume queue de pie, s'inclinant légèrement devant eux.

- Une table pour deux.

- Très bien, veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

La décoration du restaurant était sombre mais très chic. Hermione remercia le ciel et les Dieux de l'univers pour l'avoir dotée de reflexe surhumain. Grace à eux, elle ne faisait pas tâche parmi tous les gens chics qui mangeaient dans ce restaurant. Le serveur les conduisit dans un coin reculé du restaurant. Cela ressemblait fortement à ce qu'on pourrait appeler « le coin des amoureux » avec nappes en dentelles, fleurs et bougies. Hermione voulu vite faire comprendre au serveur qu'il n'y avait **rien** de romantique entre elle et le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, mais le dit jeune homme tenait toujours aussi fermement sa main. Résignée, elle s'assied en face de Killian pendant que le serveur leur versait une coupe de champagne. Killian refusa d'en prendre.

- Je suis encore mineur. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Le serveur parut surpris. Hermione se rappela que la veille, elle s'était justement fait la réflexion que Killian faisait plus âgé pour un garçon de 15 ans malgré sa petite taille. Mais quand elle vit que le serveur se tournait vers elle avec des yeux horrifié, elle comprit qu'une autre pensée avait traversé la tête de ce pauvre homme.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Réplica-t-elle fermement avant de lui montrer sa coupe encore vide d'un mouvement de menton.

Le serveur se confondit en excuses et lui versa le liquide or le visage rouge de gêne. Cela fit un peu rire Killian mais pas Hermione. Maintenant on l'a prenait pour une femme couguar ! Elle préféra reporter son attention sur la carte plutôt que sur le serveur gêné ou le Killian mort de rire. Sur sa carte il n'y avait pas les prix, elle ne doutait pas qu'ils étaient inscrit sur la carte de Killian. Elle soupira, il allait falloir qu'elle demande au serveur lui donné l'addition, elle en aurait pour son compte en banque, mais après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait déjeuner dans un des restaurants les plus chics de Londres. Leurs commandes notées, le garçon partit au pas de course en cuisine.

- Très jolie restaurant. Approuva Hermione en buvant une gorgée de l'excellent champagne français qu'on lui avait servi.

- Oui, mon père l'adore.

Hermione manqua de recracher le champagne par les narines. Draco Malfoy venait manger dans ce restaurant ? C'était comme dire que les verracrasses domineraient le monde grâce à leur intelligence dans quelques années ! Killian leva un sourcil –à la manière Malfoy comme l'appelait Hermione- avant de tremper gracieusement ses lèvres dans son cidre.

- C'est une mauvaise blague ?

- Pas du tout, c'est le restaurant préféré de Papa, il y mange une fois par mois.

- En plein Londres Moldu ? S'étonna la brune qui peiné à croire que Malfoy puisse marcher dans une rue Moldue sans être couvert d'urticaire.

- Nous avons la télévision, le téléphone et Internet au manoir, je pense que manger dans un restaurant Moldu ne gêne pas plus mon père que d'accepter le câble dans sa propre maison.

Le monde allait s'écrouler sous ses pieds ! Draco Malfoy aimait les Moldus ! C'est vrai que Killian lui avait raconté qu'il avait la télévision chez lui, mais elle avait oublié ce **petit** détail ! Alors comme cela, Draco Malfoy Sang-pur et fier de l'être aimer quitter sa grotte pour se baladé dans le monde Moldu ? C'était totalement fou !

- Merlin ! La fin du monde est proche ! Jura Hermione en buvant sa coupe de champagne cul sec !

Killian partit dans un rire carillonnant. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ses yeux étaient à demi-fermé. Hermione eut un frisson. Killian lui rappelait quelqu'un en ce moment, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ce rappeler qui… Cela l'agaçait, elle détestait avoir la réponse sur le bout de la langue et ne pas briller en la disant à haute voix devant toute la classe pour pouvoir faire gagner un ou deux points de plus à Griffondor. Et voilà, elle recommençait **encore** à se croire à Poudlard !

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Avoua le fils de Draco. Grand-mère a dit exactement la même chose quand Papa l'a invité au cinéma.

Hermione sourit en imaginant Narcissa Malfoy, la femme glaciale, devenir aussi blanche que la neige quand son fils chéri lui avait dit qu'ils passeraient leurs journée au cinéma pour voir un film Moldu.

- En tout cas, je peux dire que Malfoy n'a pas perdu son goût pour le luxe et les bonnes choses.

Elle avait dit cela en regardant le plat qu'on lui apportait, finement décoré, il semblait délicieux et les produits étaient raffinés et chers, mais le prix en valait la chandelle et elle se délecta du bon goût de sa nourriture dès la première fourchetée. Killian sembla apprécier autant le déjeuner.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu m'as amené dans ce restaurant n'est-ce-pas ?

- En effet. Avoua Killian en coupant sa viande. Si je t'ai amené ici c'est d'abords parce que la nourriture y est excellente, deuxièmement parce que j'avais une chose à chercher ici et troisièmement parce que c'est un restaurant pour les hommes d'affaires et qu'il est très discret et que les serveurs n'écoutent aucune de nos conversations.

- Tu veux donc continué notre « séance » ici ?

- Non, j'ai plus de cinq heures pour le faire. Non, si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que nous avons tous les deux des questions à poser à l'autre.

Hermione ne dit rien. C'était vrai qu'elle avait des milliers de questions à poser à Killian, mais elle se demandait qu'elles genres de questions le garçon pouvaient lui poser.

- Bien, qui commence ?

Killian lui fit un sourire engageant. Mais Hermione n'était pas une femme qui suivait les règles de bienséance, elle refusait de parler en premier.

- Je t'en prie Killian, commence.

Le garçon prit une dernière bouchée de son steak, bu une gorgée de cidre et se prépara mentalement, repensant à ses questions.

- Pourquoi as-tu prit le dossier de mon père ?

Hermione ne chercha même pas à mentir, si elle mentait, Killian ne répondrait pas à ses questions en disant la vérité et elle avait absolument besoin de savoir.

- Au début c'était ton dossier que je cherchais. Si tu étais né à Sainte-Mangouste, je l'aurais trouvé, mais il n'y avait que le dossier de ton père, ceux de tes grands-parents ont étés envoyés à Azkaban. J'ai regardé dans le dossier de ton père pour voir s'il n'y avait pas le nom de ta mère.

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Non, il n'y avait qu'un décret ministériel qui disait que…

- Je sais ce qu'il dit. La coupa Killian.

- Comment ?

- Je te le raconterai avec le reste de mon histoire. Sinon, je n'ai pas d'autres questions, à toi maintenant.

Hermione réfléchit à son tour. Elle fit la liste de ses questions dans sa tête et demanda :

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à retrouver ta mère ? Tu m'as dit que son absence ne te peser pas trop.

- Au début non, mais plus je devenais adolescent plus j'avais besoin d'avoir deux parents, tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est frustrant de n'avoir qu'une seule figure parentale pour t'aider face tous tes problèmes ! Je ne vois jamais mon parrain, il n'y a que mon père, à force de discuter avec lui, je n'ai plus aucun secret pour lui, je suis un vrai livre ouvert alors qu'une partie de sa propre histoire me reste hermétiquement fermée et puis…

- Et puis quoi ? L'encouragea Hermione.

- Et puis, je suis à 100% sûr que Papa est toujours amoureux.

La psychomage resta bouche bée. Draco Malfoy amoureux ! C'était sûr, les verracrasses allaient envahir le monde ! Pourtant, elle s'en doutait, d'après le récit de Killian sur les dix premières années de sa vie, elle avait compris que Draco se laissait dépérir, elle avait supposé qu'il était amoureux, mais entre le penser et l'entendre, il y avait tout un monde !

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là Hermione ! Mon père n'a pas de cœur velu **(2) **!

Elle ferma sa bouche. C'est vrai. Même s'il le cachait bien, Draco avait un cœur. Il avait élevé son fils seul, il avait supporté l'emprisonnement de son père, de sa mère, les brimades du ministère, les regards menaçant et les injures derrière son dos tout cela par amour. C'était très beau…

Elle regarda attentivement Killian, il avait le regard accablé maintenant, voilé d'incompréhension et de tristesse. Hermione ne comprenait pas certaines réactions de Killian, à des moments il semblait épanouis et à d'autres… Il semblait apeuré, comme s'il cachait un lourd secret en lui et qu'il hésitait à lui en faire part.

- Je sais. Le rassura Hermione. C'est juste que j'ai juste du mal à imaginer le Draco Malfoy de 16 ans tombant amoureux.

Killian se mordilla la lèvre, Hermione eut encore l'impression de reconnaitre ce geste, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à identifier la personne avait ce tic.

- D'autres questions ?

- Oui. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Qu'elle aide je dois t'apporter ?

- Je te le dirais plus tard, quand j'aurais fini de raconter mon histoire… D'autres questions ?

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à me raconter ta vie ?

- Pour que tu apprennes à me connaitre, que tu saches qui je suis réellement, que tu vois en moi le vrai Killian avant que je te dise…

- Quoi ? Que tu me dises quoi ?

- Pas avant d'avoir fini de « raconter ma vie ».

Elle soupira, Killian n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, il fallait qu'elle soit patiente. Le serveur arriva pour leur donner leur dessert et Hermione arrêta de parler pour profiter au mieux de la délicieuse tarte aux pommes et au caramel qu'on lui avait servi. Ils finirent de manger leurs desserts et Hermione demanda l'addition. Le serveur arriva avec la note et au moment où Hermione voulu lui tendre sa carte de crédit, Killian sortit la sienne et commença taper son code sur le clavier du lecteur de carte. La psychomage resta bouche bée, la carte de Killian était une carte Gold, mais où l'avait-il eu ?

- Je t'offre le repas Hermione. Se justifia Killian. Je ne te paie pas mes « séance », mais je tiens à payer le déjeuner, en plus, c'est moi qui t'es amené ici. Il se tourna ensuite vers le serveur. Vous pouvez me donner ma commande s'il-vous-plait ?

- Bien sûr monsieur.

Le serveur partit chercher ce que Killian lui avait demandé en jetant un regard étrange en direction d'Hermione. Et voilà ! Le serveur avait mal comprit le mot « séance », il l'a prenait maintenant pour une call-girl. Elle préférait de loin le bon vieux temps où elle était miss je-sais-tout. Le serveur revint avec un doggy-bag noir et le tendit à Killian. Hermione lui lança un regard étonné. Killian était-il si affamé que cela ?

- C'est pour mon père. Se justifia le garçon. C'est ce que j'étais venu chercher. Papa à passer toute la soirée d'hier à se plaindre de la nourriture et des draps, je ne te parle pas de ce qu'il a dit du matelas, de son lit et des infirmières. J'ai donc décidé de lui faire une petite surprise en lui apportant un repas digne de ce nom ce soir.

- Je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir. Sourit Hermione attendrit par les attentions de Killian.

Quand ils quittèrent le restaurant, le serveur la regardait toujours bizarrement et Hermione se dit que c'était triste qu'on est des préjugé sur elle, elle aurait aimé retourner dans ce restaurant, même si un plan lui coutait ce qu'elle gagnait pour une séance.

Hermione retransforma sa robe bleu en habits de ville, mais cette fois, elle ne se fit pas guider par Killian, elle lui prit fermement la main. Ils quittèrent le quartier de Chelsea pour entrer en plein centre de Londres, Hermione les guida dans une petite ruelle sombre et ils transplanèrent dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste. Killian n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la nausée ou un autre malaise du même genre, il avait sûrement dû transplaner plus d'une fois avec son père.

Ils montèrent dans le bureau d'Hermione. Killian prit tout de suite place dans un des deux fauteuils beige. Hermione s'installa sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau, souriant aux photographies qui s'y trouvait dessus. D'un regard elle invita Killian à commencer son histoire, ils avaient cinq heures et demie devant eux, mais elle était pressée de savoir la suite...

**.**

**Années 2009 et 2010.**

**.**

Les vacances de Noël au manoir s'étaient déroulées comme toutes les vacances de Noël, c'est-à-dire dans le calme le plus total dans cet immense manoir, mais moi et Papa éclairions toute la maison de notre bonne humeur. Les elfes aussi étaient heureux, ils sautaient partout et Papa riaient avec eux.

Comme promis, Papa m'avait montré la tapisserie des Malfoy à la maison. Elle était dans une pièce sombre et sans fenêtres, Papa n'aimait pas venir ici... J'ai effectivement vu les brulures à certains endroits de la tapisserie. Je dois dire que j'ai été très content que Papa n'en ai pas fait de même avec mon nom. Car oui, mon nom était écrit sur la tapisserie, juste en dessous du nom de Papa, le nom de ma mère n'apparaissait pas, comme si j'étais né seulement de _Draco Lucius Malfoy_.

On avait passé des heures à parler. Il avait délaissé son travail pour discuter avec moi. Je lui ai raconté tout ce qu'il y avait chez les Griffondors, j'étais excité, Papa aussi. Mais je sentais qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien me faire croire, comme quand il m'a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je reste à Poudlard pour Noël parce que la Grosse Dame passait ses journée à se souler avec son amie Violette.

Finalement, nous avons abordé le sujet du devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir le faire sur Salazar Serpentard, c'était un homme respectable et très incompris…

- Papa… Je t'en prie. Dit moi ce que personne n'a compris dans : « Je veux tuer tous les Moldus ! »

- Tu es bien un stupide Griffondor, toujours à ce moquer des Serpentard trop intelligents pour vous.

- Papa !

- Bon d'accords… Mais puisque tu aimes tant ta maison, pourquoi tu ne fais pas ton exposé sur Godingue Griffin ?

- Il s'appelle Godric Griffondor ! Et c'est Eric et Petrov qui ont choisis ce sujet.

- Bon, d'accords alors pourquoi ne pas le faire sur….

- C'est vrai ce qu'on m'a dit ? Je l'ai coupé.

- Quoi ?

- Que toi et Potter vous vous détestez ?

J'avais fait exprès d'utilisé le présent. Papa a serré les dents et les poings, comme la fois dans la cuisine quand j'avais 8 ans, quand il essayé de retenir ses larmes. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul. Pourquoi cette réaction ? J'avais dit quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais obligé de lui faire du mal avec mes questions ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Chuchota mon père.

Puis il me dit d'aller dormir et accepta que je fasse mon exposé sur Harry Potter. Je suis vite partit et malgré ma curiosité maladive je n'ai pas regardé par le trou de la serrure comme la dernière fois pour voir ce que faisait mon père, je l'ai laissé seul avec son chagrin. Parce que je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais aussi parce que le revoir pleurer me brisait le cœur. J'avais dû encore évoqué un souvenir de ma mère et Papa allait pleurer son absence. Je suis allé me coucher en me forçant à ne pas penser que j'avais fait du mal à mon père.

J'ai envoyé Hírnök pour confirmer mes rendez-vous avec Viktor Krum et Cho Laun –anciennement Chang- pour leur poser des questions sur Harry Potter. Ted et moi avions décidé que de nous consacré à la quatrième et à la cinquième année d'Harry. Il m'avait dit que c'était les deux années les plus éprouvantes pour Harry. La première et la deuxième relevait du fantastique, Harry avait découvert des choses étonnantes. On avait peu de renseignements sur sa troisième et sixième année, mais la quatrième et la cinquième étaient connues de tous et elles représentaient un tournant dans la vie du futur Sauveur.

Viktor Krum accepta de me voir en premier, le lendemain je devrais aller voir Cho. Papa avait longtemps hésité avant d'accepter de m'accompagner, mais je voulais qu'il voie Petrov et Eric. Nous sommes allé chez Viktor, l'ancien champion et sa femme Liza ont été très étonné de voir mon père, mais ils ont eu la décence de ne rien dire. Liza s'est même montré adorable dès que j'ai posé un pied chez elle, elle m'a tout de suite adopté. Liza était une femme fines et petite, rien à voir avec la carrure de Petrov, je la trouvais fragile, mais je me trompais…

- VIKTOR ! Cria sa femme.

Ses cordes vocales auraient tué Voldemort. J'ai cru voir les verres des vitres trembler. Elles devaient être protégées par un charme pour ne pas s'être cassées…

- Je suis à tes côtés mon coeurrr. Dit l'ex-champion de Dumstrang.

J'ai tout de suite été impressionné par lui. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura de puissance, comme celle de son fils. Krum nous regarda longuement, moi, mon père, moi, mon père... Puis il nous fit un signe de tête, comme s'il nous avait acceptés.

- Bienvenu chez nous. Déclara Krum avant de nous montrer le salon pour qu'on s'installe.

J'ai passé des heures à interroger Viktor sur le tournois, il me raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu, il me sortit même des photographies prisent par Rita Skeeter à l'époque. Viktor était passionnant, il parlait du Tournois avec sérieux et il semblait beaucoup respecter Potter. Il me parla même des badges Potter-pue qui circulait dans Poudlard lors du Tournois. Lisa était élève de Serdaigle de la même année que Potter. Elle fut là pour me confirmer que c'était bien mon père qui avait fait ses badges. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Papa, il avait le regard rivé sur la photographie de la _Gazette_. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux depuis que Viktor avait sorti les photographies. Lisa me donna son badge avant de partir et elle complimenta même Papa pour sa « fantastique magie. » Papa grogna.

Le lendemain j'allais voir Cho Laun, Papa refusa catégoriquement de m'accompagner là-bas.

- Hors de question que je revois la pleurnicheuse ! Avait dit Papa.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit non ! Krum est un gars sympathique, mais Chang est une vraie plaie. Je refuse de la revoir !

Je dû donc prendre la poudre de Cheminette. Cho était gentille et son mari John était vraiment très drôle, mais elle ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de la petite idylle qu'elle avait eu avec Harry Potter, c'est à peine si elle parla de l'AD. J'étais déçu, j'avais eu temps de renseignements par Viktor et Cho se montrait très décevante, c'est à peine si elle avait gardé l'article de journal _le Chicaneur_ dans lequel Harry avait donné une interview. Elle n'avait retrouvé qu'une branche de gui « en souvenir de notre premier baisé » avait dit Cho. J'allais partir résigné quand elle finit par me donné l'information que j'attendais.

- Je n'étais pas très proche d'Harry en ce qui concernait la lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui, j'étais plutôt la personne qui lui faisait oublier la guerre qui se préparer dehors. Harry parlait des choses importantes avec le professeur Dumbledore. Même en quatrième année, Harry confiait beaucoup de chose au directeur, et j'ai toujours pensé que Dumbledore en savait même plus qu'Harry sur certaines choses…

J'ai dit au revoir très vite pour éviter les questions sur les Sangs-purs que John le père de Eric rêvait de me poser. Quand je suis rentré à la maison Papa m'a demandé si j'avais découvert de nouvelles choses intéressantes, je lui ai vite fait comprendre ma déception. Je lui ai dit que j'étais fâché parce que Cho n'avait pas gardé l'article du_ Chicaneur. _Papa se tendit, puis il ressortit le coffret qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. Il a ouvert la serrure avec sa baguette et à plonger son bras dans le coffre magique. Il a farfouillé pendant quelques secondes avant de ressortir un journal, _le Chicaneur_ dans lequel Potter avait donné son interview.

- Comment ?

- Peu importe comment je l'ai eu en ma possession, il est à toi maintenant, fait en bon usage…

Il a ensuite quitter la pièce pour son laboratoire. Il ne m'a pas laissé lui dire merci, mais j'avais du travail. Je suis allé rédiger tout ce que j'avais appris de mon entretient avec Cho Laun soit trois fois rien. Ensuite j'imaginais un plan pour parler avec Albus Dumbledore le portrait. Je ne voulais pas perdre notre petit jeu stupide à moi et à Ted, je voulais être celui qui avait pu collecter le plus de choses sur Harry Potter.

Il y avait plusieurs zones d'ombres dans mon devoir. Comme dans la vie d'Harry d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'année 1997 à 1998 restait un secret. Personne n'avait témoigné avoir vu Potter hormis lors de la bataille finale… Dans mon devoir, j'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton lors de la résurrection de Voldemort, j'ignorais aussi ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère de la Magie quand tout le monde avait pu voir le retour de Voldemort. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Potter y était allé et ce qu'il avait trouvé là-bas. La vie d'Harry Potter resté un mystère et Ted et moi étions totalement fou de déterrer les secrets enfouis.

Mais, à cette époque j'ignorais à quel point ma vie allait changer à cause de ce fameux devoir...

**.**

**Petites notes de l'auteure :**

**.**

**(1) Tom Aikens : **le restaurant _Tom Aikens_ existe vraiment dans les quartiers chics de Londres.

**(2) «Mon père n'a pas le cœur velu » : cœur velu :** synonyme version sorcier de « cœur de glace » ou « cœur d'artichaut » provient des contes de Bebble le barde.

**.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**.**

**Cinael :** Merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes le personnage de Killian. Exactement, Harry a disparu dans cette fiction, mais il va revenir et on va peut à peut savoir ce qu'il est devenu...

**Kato vs Iwaki : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ J'en ai presque pleuré (oui, je suis très émotive ^^) Tu as bien compris, d'après Hermione, Harry a oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé de la fin de l'année 1997 jusqu'à la bataille finale. Merci de m'avoir souhaité bonne chance pour le bac, je croise les doigts pour les résultats ^^.

**Adenoide : **Merci pour ta review et oui, les cheveux en bataille sont made in Potter ^^ (ou pas). Tu as dit : _« la guerre n'a rien changé, les enfants suivent les idées de leur parent et n'arrivent pas à penser par eux-mêmes »_ je suis très contente que tu aies compris ce que je voulais montrer dans le précédent chapitre ^^ (je me suis un peu inspirer de l'expérience de Milgram (si tu connais) c'est la soumission à l'autorité).

**Bakaiiko :** Comment ? C'est la première fiction Darry que tu lis ? Je dois me montrer à la hauteur alors ^^. J'espère ne pas trop te choquer ou te décevoir. Je suis très contente que tu aimes le personnage de Killian, c'est mon premier OC ^^. Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

**Yuuchan :** Merci pour tes reviews ^^. Bien alors voyons tes propositions : _« Killian »_ Ok. _« Lys »_ Pourquoi une fleur ? Non désolé. _« Malfoy »_ OK. _« Potter »_... (Je ne dis rien, autant te faire un peu chercher... Moi sadique ? Jamais !) Je te mets donc au défi de trouver les deuxièmes noms et prénoms de Killian. Il y a un indice dans ce chapitre et il y en aura d'autres éparpillés dans les autres chapitres ^^. Encore merci Yuu !

**.**

Voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas.

**.**

**~Merci de m'avoir lue~**

**~A suivre~**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5: Consultation numéro 3 part 2

**~Origine~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, tout à elle et rien à moi.

**Excuse publique :** Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes, grammaire et conjugaison...

**Warning :** Cette fiction est un slash (relation male/male)

**Rating :** M

**Conseil de l'auteure : **Si vous n'aimez pas les slashs, ne lisez pas cette fiction.

**Résumé:** _C'est l'histoire de Killian Malfoy à la recherche de son second parent, de la vérité sur lui, sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco, sur le passé de Draco, mais aussi sur sa naissance._

* * *

><p><strong>Remerciements<strong>

**Merci à vous qui me laissez des reviews, me mettez en favoris, en alert et qui me lisez, merci.**

* * *

><p><strong>!\ L'histoire commence par un POV Killian.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**Chapitre 5 :**** Consultation n°3 (partie 2) : Le plan de Killian.**

**.**

**Année 2010.**

**.**

Le reste des vacances s'était déroulé normalement, Papa restait dans son laboratoire, il cherchait des potions d'arrachepied, il ne dormait que quelques heures, mais je l'avais toujours connu comme cela. Nous avions fêté mon onzième anniversaire, dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Encore une fois, j'avais été très gâté par Papa et même Ted et Andromeda avaient pensés à moi.

Finalement, il fallut retourner à Poudlard. Les adieux avec mon père avaient été encore plus déchirant que le jour de la rentrée, cette fois, Papa ne m'avait pas accompagné sur le quai, il n'avait pas passé la voie 9¾, il m'avait dit au revoir devant le mur de brique.

- On se retrouve pour les vacances de Pâques Killian. M'avait rassuré mon père en m'embrassant sur le front.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

J'allais passer à travers le mur quand j'entendis un petit rire derrière moi. Je me retournais, Papa retenait un éclat de rire.

- Qui-a-t-il ?

- Rien, rien, j'aime beaucoup ta coiffure c'est tout. Allez, file maintenant !

Je lui fis un immense sourire, j'avais passé la matinée à me mettre tout mon pot de gel sur la tête pour avoir les cheveux gominés comme mon père. J'étais content que ma nouvelle coiffure lui plaise, je lui ressemblais plus comme cela.

Dans le train, je retrouvais mes amis : Petrov, Eric et Ted, mais aussi mon ennemi : Alexander. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de se moqué de moi, mes cheveux n'étaient pas restés collés à mon crâne très longtemps, le résultat était désastreux… D'abords, les cheveux de derrière mon crâne s'étaient dressés –sûrement la raison de l'hilarité de mon traître de père- mais ensuite ce fut tous mes cheveux qui se dressèrent sur ma tête. J'étais mort de honte… Et par-dessus le marché Fidélisa Summers –la fille qui plaisait beaucoup à Alexander- s'installa dans notre compartiment.

- Killian ! S'écria-t-elle en voyant ma coiffure. Mais qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ?

Je baissais la tête gêné. Tout le train serait bientôt au courant que j'avais les cheveux qui se dressaient sur ma tête comme si j'avais mis les doigts dans une prise électrique de 100000 Volt. Je voulais que l'on m'oublie, que l'on se taise. Ted ne dit rien, Eric rit, Petrov était ailleurs, mais Alexander en a profité.

- Il a voulu tester une nouvelle coiffure ! Dit-il méchamment en se moquant de moi, mais il adressait un ton mielleux à la jeune fille assise à côté de lui. C'est horrible n'est-ce pas Fidélisa ?

- Pas du tout ! Répondit la jeune fille Alexander la regarda étonné comme moi. Comment sais-tu que cette coiffure fait fureur aux Etats-Unis, Killian ?

J'étais resté bouche bée. En fait, Fidélisa m'expliqua que la majorité des américains se coiffaient les cheveux en pics comme je l'ai avait et que la mode se propageait à travers le monde.

- En plus, ajouta la Poufsouffle, tu es magnifique comme cela…

Je n'ai rien dit, la tête d'_Alex_ valait tous les plus beaux compliments du monde ! Finalement le voyage en train se passa très bien, je n'avais jamais parlé avec Fidélisa. C'était une fille assez petite pour son âge, elle avait la peau blanche et ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, ils étaient bouclés et très bien coiffés, pas étonnant qu'elle ait tout de suite aimé ma coiffure, Fidélisa semblait être une accros des magazines de mode. Ses yeux étaient bleus foncés. Elle était très gentille, nous avons passé tout le trajet à parler de mode et j'en appris beaucoup.

On est sorti du train et tous les regards convergeaient vers moi, mais ce n'était pas les regards de haine comme ceux que je recevais au début de l'année. C'était plutôt des regards étonnés et envieux. J'eu droit –à ma plus grande surprise- à des compliments de plusieurs élèves. J'étais devenu une sorte d'icône de la mode.

- Tel père tel fils. M'avais dit Fidélisa en s'asseyant à côté de moi pour le diner.

Elle n'avait pas dit cela sur un ton péjoratif comme les autres. Je lui ai souri. On était vite devenus amis, je l'aimais beaucoup, mais ce qui me faisait le plus plaisir était que cela dérangeait beaucoup _Alex_.

- Ton père était une icône de la mode de son temps, je me trompe ? Me demanda mon amie.

- Je l'ignore, Papa n'aime pas parler de ses années à Poudlard.

Elle n'a pas abordée le sujet et je l'en remerciais. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de chose sur mon père. En fait, je redoutais de lui poser des questions sur son passé de peur de faire face à une crise de larme ou de dépression.

Les jours passèrent et je me rapprochais de plus en plus de Fidélisa à mesure que je m'éloignais de Ted. Je voyais que je délaissais mon meilleur ami, mais lui, il préférait traîner avec cet abruti d'Alexander Smith.

J'étais à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur Harry Potter. Fidélisa, Eric et Petrov m'accompagnaient. J'allais perdre mon pari. Ted m'avait montré un insigne de la brigade Inquisitionnale, le groupe qui regroupait les élèves alliés à Ombrage et il avait aussi un ancien galion dont se servaient les membres de l'AD pour communiquer. Je ne savais pas où il les avait trouvés, je m'en fichais, mais il fallait que j'en sache plus que lui pour que je gagne à notre jeu idiot !

- Raaa ! J'ai crié en reposant le énième bouquin parlant de Potter sur son étagère.

Je suis retourné d'un pas rageur à la table de la bibliothèque ou m'attendait mes amis. Je n'avais rien trouvé !

- ça va Killian ? Me demanda la Poufsouffle.

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! J'ai hurlé ce qui me valut un regard glacial de Madame Pince.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? M'interrogea Eric content de ne plus lire son gros bouquin ennuyeux sur Godric Griffondor.

- Je ne trouve rien dans ses saletés de bouquins qui puisse m'aider à combler les trous sur la vie de Potter !

- Veuillez montrer plus de respect pour les ouvrages de cette bibliothèque Mr. Malfoy ! Hurla la bibliothécaire. Et si vous ne faites pas silence je vous vire ! Suis-je assez claire ?

- Tout à fait Madame, il ne rrrecomencerra plus. Promis Petrov pour avoir la paix tout en me lançant un regard de reproche pour que je me calme.

Je suis resté silencieux -Petrov pouvait faire vraiment peur !- je repensais à ce que m'avais dit Cho pendant les vacances. Potter était proche de Dumbledore, très proche, elle m'avait dit aussi que le Directeur semblait en savoir beaucoup plus que Potter sur certains points de sa vie.

- Toi, tu as une idée derrrrièrrrre la tête. M'accusa Petrov toujours plongé dans son livre écrit en Russe ou en Bulgare.

- Oui. J'ai avoué en chuchotant.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Me questionna Eric.

- Je paris que c'est une idée pour gagner ton stupide pari contre Ted. Déclara Fidélisa.

- Tu as raison. Je veux parler à quelqu'un pour avoir plus d'information sur Potter. J'ai avoué.

- Qui ? M'a demandé Eric.

- Dumbledore.

Ils m'ont tous regardé comme si j'étais fou, même Petrov leva les yeux de son gros bouquin. J'ai soupiré. Je n'aurais jamais dû leur dire que cela faisait à peine un an que je connaissais l'existence d'Harry Potter, maintenant ils me prenaient pour un inculte du monde Sorcier.

- Je sais qu'il est mort ! C'est à son portrait que je veux parler !

Ils ont paru soulagés. Non, mais ! Un Malfoy n'est jamais à la ramasse bon sang de bois ! Il connait toujours tout ! Enfin généralement… Moi j'étais l'exception à la règle dans le clan Malfoy…

- Tu penses que McGonagall acceptera que tu parles à Dumbledore ? Demanda naïvement Eric.

- Mais bien sûr. J'ai répondu sarcastique. Elle va même me proposé des bonbons et un chocolat chaud en me priant de l'appeler Minerva.

- Vraiment ?

- Non ! Elle m'enverra paitre ! Non, mais tu vis dans quel monde Eric ?

- Oh ça va !

- Tu vas faire quoi alors ? M'interrogea Fidélisa.

- M'introduire dans le bureau évidement.

Ils m'ont encore fois regarder avec des yeux immense. C'était repartit. Je leur semblais totalement fou. Mais peut-être que je l'étais après tout…

- Comment vas-tu t'y prrrendrre ?

Petrov n'avait aucun problème pour enfreindre les règles. C'est pour cela que je l'aimais bien. Il me suivrait si j'avais un plan bien construit et il m'aiderait quoi qu'il arrive. C'était un vrai ami. J'ai sortis mon sourire Malfoy numéro 3 qui voulait dire : « J'ai un plan machiavélique en tête » et j'ai annoncé :

- Vous connaissez une technique qui s'appelle « fuir à la manière Weasley » ?

Fidélisa hocha négativement la tête, Eric écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension derrière ses lunettes de plongées vertes clairs et Petrov haussa les épaules signe qu'il ne connaissait pas cette expression. Je souris. Pour une fois que je savais quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient sur le monde sorcier, je pouvais briller. Mais bon, je me suis montré magnanime et je n'ai pas pipé un mot sur leur ignorance flagrante de l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Année 1996. J'ai déclaré comme si je racontais un conte. Dolores Ombrage grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et Directrice à cette époque menait le collège d'une main de fer. Personne ne pouvait se réunir en un groupe composé de plus de trois personnes sous peine d'interrogatoires. Mais alors que la terreur régnait et que les élèves avaient perdu espoir, des élèves courageux menaient leur petite guerre contre le tyran. Ses preux élèves étaient bien entendu des Griffondor…

Fidélisa émis un grognement alors que Petrov et Eric souriaient et bombaient le torse fier de leur maison tout comme moi.

- … Parmi ses Griffondor, il y a en avaient deux en particulier. Deux Griffondor connu pour leurs farces autant que pour leurs nombres d'heures de colles cumulées tout au long de leurs sept années à Poudlard. Ces deux jeunes gens se nommaient Fred et George Weasley. Après avoir fait tourner en bourrique Ombrage en enchantant des cierges pour qu'ils écrivent des gros mots en l'air et lâcher des feux d'artifices magiques dans tout Poudlard les deux jumeaux décidèrent de quitter l'école. Pour cela, ils créèrent un marécage magique dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, ils invoquèrent leurs balais et quittèrent l'école par une fenêtre ce faisant salué par Peeves qui leur avait promis d'en faire bavé à la directrice tortionnaire. Les jumeaux quittèrent Poudlard et ils firent fortune sur le chemin de Traverse en ouvrant une boutique de farce et attrape connu maintenant dans le monde entier sous le nom de « Weasley farce et attrape pour sorcier facétieux »…

Mes amis restèrent bouche bée. Et oui, je ne savais rien sur Harry Potter, mais j'étais au courant de plein d'autre chose sur Poudlard et sur le monde sorcier. De plus, c'était facile de comprendre pourquoi Papa ne m'avait jamais parlé de Potter, ils se détestaient. Je comprenais mieux aussi pourquoi Grand-mère n'avait pas voulu que je parle de Potter à Papa à l'époque.

- Qui t'a raconté cette histoire Killian ? M'a demandé Fidélisa.

- Papa m'en avait un peu parlé quand je lui ai offert des pastilles de gerbe à Noël.

- Tu offres des pastilles de gerbe à ton père toi ? M'interrogea Eric visiblement très curieux.

- Il a beaucoup apprécié.

- Bon, réplica sèchement Fidélisa, pourquoi tu nous parle de ça Killian ?

- Simple ma chère. Je veux que vous fassiez une diversion façon Weasley.

- Ce n'était pas la « fuite » façon Weasley ?

- Maintenant ce sera la diversion, j'ai déclaré, je ne veux pas que vous quittiez Poudlard sans moi...

Fidélisa a soupiré alors qu'Eric et Petrov ont tout de suite accepté mon plan. Fidélisa était toujours trop sérieuse. Nous avions alors convenu du fait que notre diversion devait se faire ce week-end. Il fallait préparer tous les ingrédients et affiné mon plan, mais normalement le premier week-end de la rentrée de janvier serait marqué par ce qui s'appellera plus tard _« la diversion façon Killian Team »_ !

La semaine passa très lentement selon moi. J'attendais avec impatience que mon plan : _Entrer dans le bureau directorial sans ce faire prendre par la vieille McGo_ passe de projet à réalité. Je me montrais nerveux, stressé et paranoïaque. Parce que ça serait ma première bêtise à Poudlard et qu'en plus, je pensais que les professeurs et la directrice étaient au courant de mon plan et qu'ils attendaient le bon moment pour me punir.

Le cours durant lequel je stressais le plus était sûrement celui du professeur Pucey. Cet imbécile de directeur de la maison Serpentard avait réussi à me faire détester sa matière et sa personne. Il me regardait toujours d'un œil torve et j'avais la nette impression qu'il me soupçonnait tout le temps. Fidélisa essayait de me détendre pendant les cours du professeur Pucey –nous avions cours commun avec les Poufsouffle- mais ce crétin de Serpentard n'arrêtait pas de m'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures dans le but de me faire craquer et de me coller. Mais je ne lui ai jamais donné satisfaction, même le jour où il a fait un commentaire désobligeant sur mon père...

Eric –contrairement à moi- était très excité. Je crois qu'il préférait ce faire coller plutôt que de continuer à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Petrov était... Petrov restait Petrov, toujours aussi stoïque et flegmatique. Fidélisa ne cessait de répéter que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir participer.

Et enfin, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, le week-end arriva. Tout était prêt, le plan avait été prévu dans les moindres détails et il y avait même des plans de rechanges. Comme nous étions tous les quatre novices dans l'art te la manière de faire des bêtises à Poudlard, nous avions prévus 10 plans de secours !

- Prêt ? J'ai demandé à mes amis.

- Roger ! A hurler Eric.

- Hn. A dit Petrov.

- Je répète que c'est une mauvaise idée. A soupirer Fidélisa.

C'est pourtant Fidélisa qui s'est précipité la première dans le couloir pendant que je me dirigeais vers la gargouille qui menait au bureau de la directrice.

J'ai attendu un quart d'heure, comme c'était prévu dans le plan, c'était juste assez pour voir débouler le vieux Rusard avec sa vieille chatte Miss Teigne sur les talons. Il s'est arrêter devant la gargouille pour reprendre son souffle avant de déclamer haut et fort sans se rendre compte que j'étais caché derrière une armure :

- La vérité, c'est de chercher toujours la vérité ! **(1)**

La gargouille pivota et le vieux Rusard s'engouffra dans l'espace libéré par la statue magique. Je n'eus à attendre que McGonagall sorte du bureau d'un pas rageur suivie de près par Rusard et sa vieille chatte qui n'arrivait plus à sentir les élèves comme à l'époque. La gargouille pivota et bloqua de nouveau l'entrée du bureau.

J'avançais lentement vers la statue, j'étais nerveux. La gargouille de pierre me regarda longuement avant de cligner des yeux attendant visiblement que je parle. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et je citais :

- La vérité, c'est de chercher toujours la vérité.

Mais avant de pivoter, comme elle l'avait fait pour le vieux Rusard, la gargouille me regarda, puis elle ouvrit le bec et j'eue soudain peur qu'elle n'alerte la directrice d'une voix stridente. Mais au lieu de cela, elle déclara d'une voix douce que je ne lui soupçonnais pas :

- _La vérité est en marche et rien ne l'arrêtera_. **(2)**

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait. Elle n'avait pas fait ça quand Rusard avait dit le mot de passe. Pourquoi me disait-elle cela ? Qu'est-ce-que ça signifiait au juste ?

Je laissais mes questions derrière moi et je montais quatre à quatre les marches de escaliers en colimaçons, j'ouvris la lourde porte en bois me menant au bureau de la directrice.

Le bureau était vaste, couvert de lourde tapisseries et de tableau des anciens directeurs. Je reconnus facilement Fortescue et Negulus. Je cherchais le plus grand directeur de Poudlard. Et je ne le trouvais pas.

- Monsieur Malfoy je présume ?

J'ai sursauté puis j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers l'endroit d'où la voix s'était élevée, dans une alcôve du côté droit derrière le bureau directorial. J'ai avancé lentement vers la voix et c'est là que je le vis. Albus Dumbledore !

- Bonjour. J'ai murmuré d'une petite voix.

- Bonjour à vous aussi mon garçon. Un bonbon au citron ?

Il me montra un vase remplis de petits bonbons couleur soleil, j'en pris un mais je ne le mangeais pas. Il me sourit et je le lui rendis quoiqu'un peu stressé.

- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser professeur...

- Voyons, voyons mon garçon... Je ne suis plus professeur ! Appelle-moi donc Albus.

Ses yeux pétillaient de joie quand il me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, je crus qu'il me sondait de l'intérieur et je ne pus que réprimer un frisson. Il me rappelait l'époque où je croyais encore au père Noël et que Papa m'emmenais dans un centre commercial pour que je puisse monter sur les genoux d'un vieux barbu qui me demandait toujours : « As-tu été sage cette année mon garçon ? », le vieux papi me regardait toujours par-dessus ses fausses lunettes et j'avais l'impression qu'il voyait toutes mes bêtises. De ce fait, j'avais toujours peur de me retrouver sans cadeau. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passait avec Dumbledore, je ne savais pas s'il allait accepter de me répondre s'il arrivait à lire en moi.

- Bien, professeur... Je veux dire Albus_._ Je suis Kil...

- Je sais, tu es Killian Malfoy.

Il me sourit et ses yeux pétillaient deux fois plus. Papa m'avait dit que Dumbledore savait plein de choses, plus que la plupart des gens. Mais là j'étais scié. Cela dû se lire sur mon visage puisqu'Albus décida de me rassurer.

- Ce n'était pas compliquer de savoir ton nom mon garçon, le Choixpeau n'a pas arrêter de parler de toi depuis ta rentrée très remarquée.

- Un Malfoy à Griffondor ! Mais où va le monde ! S'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Je me suis brusquement retourné. Je suis tombé nez à nez avec un homme, ou plutôt le portrait d'un homme accroché dans l'alcôve en face de celle de Dumbledore. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, il m'a accordé un petit sourire en coin qui pouvait passé comme ironique ou gentil.

- Vous êtes Severus Snape ! J'ai crié en reconnaissant l'homme.

- C'est _professeur Snape_ pour vous Monsieur Malfoy. Me rappela à l'ordre l'homme en noir.

- Pardon professeur.

- Severus ! Le réprimanda Albus. Soyez plus aimable avec ce garçon je vous prie !

- Mfm. Fut la seule réponse de l'ancien directeur de la maison Serpentard et de Poudlard.

- Eh bien, que voulais-tu me demander mon garçon ?

- J'ai un exposé à faire sur Harry Potter et...

- Un _Malfoy_ fait un exposé sur _Potter_ ! Hurla le professeur Snape. Mais où va le monde ?

- Severus ! Bien, continue mon garçon.

- Eh bien... On m'a dit que vous étiez proche de Potter prof... Albus. Alors, j'ai décidé de venir vous voir pour vous poser des questions.

- Assieds-toi mon garçon. M'invita Dumbledore en me désignant le fauteuil de la directrice.

Je m'assis avec appréhension, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait parler avec les deux directeurs les plus connus de Poudlard. Je me suis donc bien installer dans le fauteuil confortable de la directrice. Peu importe qu'elle me trouve ainsi et que j'ai des heures de colles jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. J'avais une chance de parler à ces deux illustres sorciers, autant en profiter. Après tout à cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents **(3)** comme le disent les Moldus.

- Eh bien, je t'écoute mon garçon.

- Avant tout professeur. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'escapade au ministère en 1996 et pourquoi Potter y est allé.

Le vieux directeur à sourit et il m'a dit que c'était une longue histoire. Je me suis mieux installer sur le fauteuil et il a commencé son récit. L'ex directeur parlait comme ma Grand-mère. Comme si l'histoire d'Harry Potter était un conte pour enfant.

Il m'a alors appris que le parrain de Potter était Sirius Black, l'ex présumé responsable de la mort des parents de Potter et maintenant réhabilité par le ministre de la magie. Dumbledore me parla aussi du lien. Ce lien qui unissait Voldemort et Potter.

Le professeur Snape reniflait son indignation, il ne cessait de répétait que je ne devais pas savoir, que j'étais trop jeune et Dumbledore lui répondait simplement que les autres détails importaient peu en ce moment.

Albus en était arrivé au moment où Harry était arrivé au ministère et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la salle des prophéties quand la porte du bureau heurta lourdement le mur et qu'une McGonagall complètement folle de rage ne déboule devant moi.

- MR. MALFOY ! Hurla la directrice. QUE FAITES VOUS DANS MON BUREAU ET DANS MON FAUTEUIL !

Je n'ai rien pu dire, totalement pétrifier devant cette femme qui faisait tremblait tout Poudlard avec ses cris. Je n'avais juste qu'un tout petit soulagement, si mes amis n'étaient pas entrés dans le bureau avec elle c'est qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre.

- Que ce passe-t-il Minerva ? L'interrogea Albus.

- L'école se ligue contre moi Albus... Soupira la directrice visiblement exténuée. Mimi Geignarde a inondé tous les couloirs et Peeves a devisé tous les lustres. Et sans que je l'explique, tous les tableaux se sont mis à se disputer sur des sujets stupides et...

Je cachais mon sourire ravis. Notre plan machiavélique avait marché ! Tout d'abords, la phase : « _lancer à Peeves le défi de devisé tous les lustres en moins de 5 minutes »_ avait été un franc succès. Puis la phase : _« contrarier le plus possible Mimi pour noyer Poudlard dans l'eau des chiottes »_ avait marché. Et enfin la dernière phase : _« lancer un débat parmi les tableaux sur quel portrait était le plus apprécié à Poudlard afin de semer la zizanie »_ avait marché comme sur des roulettes ce qui donnait le plan : _« Diversion à la façon Killian Team ! »_ !

- Je rétiaire ma question Mr. Malfoy, que faites-vous dans mon bureau ?

- Euh... Eh bien...

C'est en plein bafouillage très peu Malfonnien de ma part que le professeur Dumbledore vient à ma rescousse.

- C'est moi qui ai convié le jeune Killian à venir Minerva.

- Vous ? Demanda la directrice surprise.

- Oui, moi ma chère. Voyez-vous, Mr. Malfoy ici présent fait un exposé sur Harry et il m'a demandé des renseignements sur lui, j'ai accepté de répondre à sa charmante interview. Déclara l'ex directeur avec un sourire goguenard et les yeux pétillants de mille feux...

- Eh bien, vous auriez dû me prévenir Albus ! S'indigna McGonagall.

- J'ai oublié ma chère... S'excusa le vieil homme sur un ton fataliste. Vous savez... L'âge...

Le professeur Snape faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive et il leva les yeux au ciel. De mon côté je remerciais silencieusement le vieux directeur de me couvrir.

- Albus...

- Minerva très chère... Pourrais-je continuer ma discussion avec Mr. Malfoy ? En privé. Ajouta Albus.

La directrice voulu objectait, mais elle n'avait aucune chance face à mon regard rempli de supplications muettes et à celui aussi noir que ses vêtements du professeur Snape. Elle décida donc de nous laisser seuls à seuls tout en pestant contre le tableau d'Albus.

Le directeur reprit son récit –après m'avoir félicité pour le plan que j'avais imaginé bien entendu- il me parla de la mort de Sirius Black et de la prophétie, celle qui désignait Potter comme seul être humain capable de vaincre Voldemort. Dumbledore me parla aussi de la crise de nerf que Potter avait faite dans son bureau à la suite de la mort de son parrain. Le professeur Snape ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer que Potter était nul en occlumencie et qu'en plus il c'était un « petit merdeux ».

- Severus !

- Je ne dis juste que la vérité Albus. Réplica l'ex professeur des potions.

- Harry est un très gentil garçon.

- Il est surtout très bête.

J'ai souris de l'échange des deux ex directeurs. Potter pouvait vraiment être agréable pour certains et totalement méprisables pour d'autres.

- Et en quatrième année. Quand Potter s'est retrouvé à Little Hangleton ?

Albus pinça les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas parler de cette époque visiblement. Le professeur Snape ricana. Et Dumbledore respira un bon coup avant de me raconter cette partie de la vie de Potter.

Ce que Potter avait vécu dans le cimetière n'aurait jamais dû être vu par un enfant de 14 ans. Jamais un enfant n'aurait dû voir un homme s'imputer de son bras ou même il n'aurait jamais dû assister à la mort de Diggori ou même il n'aurait jamais dû se battre en duel. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir autant de responsabilités à seulement 14 ans. Parce que Potter était un enfant à cette époque.

Mais en 2010, je venais à peine d'avoir 11 ans et avec mes yeux d'enfant, Potter était devenu mon héros, mon model...

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais passé trois heures dans le bureau directorial, mais j'étais tellement absorbée par l'histoire de Potter, surtout quand c'était Albus qui la racontait. Sa voix était tellement passionnante ! J'étais vraiment impressionné, par l'histoire, mais aussi par l'homme peint sur une toile magique. Dumbledore inspirait le respect, pas étonnant que la vieille McGonagall n'avait pas rechigné à me laisser rester dans le bureau, quand Dumbledore ordonnait, tout le monde obéissait.

- ... Croupton a reçu le baisé du détraqueur sans qu'il puisse témoigner du retour de Voldemort. Continua Albus. Harry n'a jamais cessé de clamer son retour, mais comme tu le sais, personne ne l'a cru, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort se montre au ministère.

J'ai hoché la tête. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le directeur avait fini. J'étais tellement pris dans son histoire. Je me relevais du fauteuil de la directrice.

- Je vous remercie Albus.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi mon garçon.

- Au revoir Professeur Snape.

- Mfm.

- Au revoir Albus.

- Au revoir Killian et revient me voir quand tu veux.

- Je n'y manquerai pas pro... Albus.

Dumbledore me sourit alors que le professeur Snape se renfrognait en murmurant : « oh ! bien sûr tant que c'est un Griffondor on n'accepte tout, n'est-ce pas Albus ? ». Je ne sais comment, mais je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Je tournais le dos aux deux anciens directeurs et je saluais distraitement le Choixpeau qui me fit un clin d'œil.

- Malfoy ! M'interpella Snape.

- Oui ?

- Savez-vous d'où vient votre prénom ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Severus ! Le rappela à l'ordre Albus.

- Non... Je l'ignore professeur... Ai-je piteusement avoué.

- Allez faire un tour vous savez où quand vous aurez le temps.

- SEVERUS !

- N'oubliez pas aussi de faire un petit tour au département des Mystères vous trouverez des choses très intéressantes.

- ÇA SUFFIT SEVERUS ! Hurla plus fort Albus. Nous n'avons pas le droit ! Termina-t-il sur un ton triste.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Albus semblait malheureux alors que le professeur Snape continuait de me sourire sarcastiquement. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi ils n'avaient « pas le droit » ? Que me cachait-on **encore** ?

- Je n'y manquerai pas professeur Snape. J'ai murmuré en le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

- N'oubliez pas de demander à votre père qu'elle genre de potion il cherche depuis des années.

- Severus... Soupira Albus.

- La vérité est en marche Albus et rien ne l'arrêtera ! Cita le professeur d'un ton docte.

C'était exactement ce que m'avait dit la gargouille au moment où je suis rentré dans le bureau du directeur. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'étais-je supposé faire ? Qu'étais-je supposé savoir ? Qu'étais-je supposé découvrir ?

Il y avait une petite voix dans ma tête qui me souffla la réponse : _la vérité_.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Petites notes de l'auteure :**

**.**

**(1) « La vérité, c'est de chercher toujours la vérité » : **Citation de Romain Rolland.

**(2) « La vérité est en marche et rien ne l'arrêtera» :** Citation d'Emile Zola.

**(3) « A cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents » : **Ce qui signifie : quand on vous fait un cadeau prenait le sans vous poser de questions. C'est un clin d'œil à une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra si elle lit cette fiction (bon d'accord, c'est _Ours en peluche_ ^^ !).

**.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

**.**

**Adenoide :** Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Qu'est devenu Harry ? Je répondrai à cette question au prochain chapitre.

**Okawa : **J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire.

**Yuuchan :** Ma chère Yuu ! Je te remercie pour tes reviews qui me font toujours chaud au cœur ! Killian te fais penser à une fleur de lys ? C'est très jolie comme comparaison ^^. Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fiction est qu'elle continue de t'intéresser ^^. Tu as dit : « _le lecteur vacille au fil de la lecture entre évidence et doute de l'identité de la mère »_ et c'est exactement ce que je voulais ^^. Ensuite oui, les années 1997 et 1998 correspondent au lapse de temps pendant lequel Harry était parti à la recherche des Horcruxes !

**.**

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 5 est fini !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai publié 5 chapitres !

C'est la première fois ! Et oui, je suis une petite nouvelle ^^.

Mais il ne faut pas que je me réjouisse trop vite...

Il y a encore beaucoup d'autres chapitres...

Aller, au boulot !

.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

**.**

**~Merci de m'avoir lue~**

**~A suivre~**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6: Consultation numéro 3 part 3

**~Origine~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude tout à elle et rien à moi à part une petite poignée de personnages.

**Excuse publique :** **1/ **Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes, conjugaison et... Enfin pardon pour toutes les fautes que vous pourrez trouver.

**.**

**Excuse publique : 2/** Pardon parce que certains (es) trouveront ce chapitre trop long, mais j'ai eu **beaucoup d'inspiration** et ce chapitre réserve **une surprise !**

**.**

**Warning :** Cette fiction est un... _« Slash ! »_ Merci à vous devant votre écran qui avait soufflé la réponse !

**Rating :** M.

**Conseil de l'auteure :** Si vous n'aimez pas les slashs et bien... ne lisez pas.

**Résumé:** _C'est l'histoire de Killian Malfoy, à la recherche de son second parent, de la vérité sur lui, sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco, sur le passé de Draco, mais aussi de la vérité sur sa propre naissance..._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remerciements :<strong>

**Je veux vous remercier, vous qui lisez ma fiction, qui me laissez des reviews et qui me mettez en favoris ou en alert.**

**Merci.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annonce qui ne sert à rien ! :<strong>

**Ça va faire un mois jour pour jour que j'ai posté le premier chapitre d'****Origine**** !**

* * *

><p><strong>!\ L'histoire commence par un POV Killian.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**Chapitre 6 :**** consultation n°3 (partie 3) : Le prix.**

**.**

**Année 2010.**

**.**

J'avais gagné !

Mon pari contre Ted. Je l'avais gagné ! J'avais appris les choses les plus importantes sur Potter et c'est donc tout naturellement que j'avais gagné face à Ted. Nous avions eu un O. Un O magistral. Binns nous aurait presque applaudis s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Ce sale fantôme nous bassinait de ses cours soporifique et dès que l'on mettait un peu de piment dans l'histoire môsieur Binns dormait !

S'il nous a mis O c'est parce que toute la classe avait applaudis à la fin notre exposé. Surtout parce que pour l'occasion Ted avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, il s'était mis des lunettes, il avait transformé ses yeux pour qu'ils deviennent vert émeraude et il avait créé une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Fidélisa m'avait lancé un sort pour que mes cheveux deviennent bruns. « Tu as déjà la coupe à la Potter. » m'avait dit mon amie quand elle m'avait transformé les cheveux. Je mettais affubler d'horribles lunettes et ainsi paré, Ted et moi ressemblions à deux petits Harry Potter !

Eric s'était amusé à prendre des photographies. Il s'amuse à les ressortir parfois quand il a un coup de barre. D'après lui, ces photos peuvent remonter le moral à n'importe qui, sauf mon père et moi...

Et comme j'avais gagné notre pari Ted s'était vu dans l'obligation de me proposer un prix même si ce n'était pas stipulé quand nous avions décidé de faire notre pari. Nous étions au mois de Mars quand Ted trouva mon prix.

Je mangeais avec Fidélisa à la table des Poufsouffle, mon amie me coiffais les cheveux pour me faire un style désordonné mais contrôlé qui était à la mode ces derniers temps. Ted déboula avec ses cheveux violets et ses yeux jaunes pour m'annoncer :

- Cet été tu viens une semaine chez moi. Tu auras ton prix.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Ted ?

- Ne bouge pas Killian ! Me réprimanda Lisa **(1)** en me maintenant fermement la tête de façon à ce que je sois de profil à Ted.

Je soupirais, depuis que j'étais arrivé dans le train avec les cheveux coiffés façon nouvelle mode, Lisa n'arrêtait pas de me faire des coiffures de tout genre. Elle aimait coiffer mes cheveux, j'avais bien essayé de lui refiler Ted qui **lui** pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux à volonté, mais Lisa préférait s'occuper exclusivement de mon apparence. Et je dois avouer que tant qu'elle ne me faisait pas des tresses et ne me mettait pas des chouchous de couleurs rose bonbon j'aimais assez quand elle s'occupait de ma coiffure.

- Lâche le un peu Summers ! La gronda Ted.

- Je le lâche si je veux ! Gronda Lisa en me passant un coup de peigne rageur sur un nœud dans ma tignasse.

- Aie ! Tu me fais mal ! J'ai hurlé la larme à l'œil.

- Chochotte. Murmura mon amie en continuant sa lente torture.

- De quoi tu voulais me parler déjà Ted ?

- Cet été Grand-mère a accepté que tu viennes à la maison pendant une semaine. Elle a demandé à ton père et il a accepté.

- Je ne peux pas laisser mon père seul, tu le sais très bien Ted ! Lisa arrête tu me fais mal !

- Si tu arrêtais de bouger la tête aussi... Me réprimanda la Poufsouffle.

Ted n'a pas soulevé mon objection. Il se rappelait de ce que je lui avais raconté quand je suis parti chez lui l'année de mes cinq ans. J'étais rentré à la maison et j'avais retrouvé mon père à moitié mort de chagrin, à moitié ivre, pas lavé, pas changé depuis que j'avais quitté le manoir. C'était un vrai miracle qu'il puisse continuer à vivre alors que j'étais à Poudlard. A la place, Papa se noyait sous une masse de travail pour éviter de se rendre compte qu'il était tout seul dans cet immense manoir.

- Tu ne resteras qu'une semaine.

- Comme la dernière fois.

- Arrête de bouger la tête Killian !

- Mais laisse le tranquille Summers !

- Ta gueule Lupin !

- Langage Lisa !

- Bon alors, tu viendras chez moi ou pas ?

- Ted...

- Je sais, je sais... Ton père... Mais Kiki (je grognais encore quand on me surnommait ainsi) tu ne resteras qu'une semaine et il y aura une surprise !

- Une surprise ? Quel genre de surprise ? J'ai demandé très soupçonneux.

- Killian ! Si tu bouges encore la tête je te stupéfixie ! Me menaça Lisa.

- Aller Killian... Me supplia Ted. Dis oui...

- C'est à mon père de décider.

J'étais faible. Je mourrais d'envie de partir avec Ted, de voir sa surprise, de recevoir mon prix ce qui serait la preuve que je m'étais montré plus malin et plus ingénieux que lui. Que j'étais plus intelligent.

J'étais faible.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de recevoir mon courrier que le deuxième jour après la rentrée. Juste après avoir été réparti à Griffondor. Quand les hiboux sont rentrés dans la grande salle, je suis resté tétanisé devant Hírnök qui me tendait une lettre attaché à sa patte, au moins, ce n'était pas une beuglante... Je l'ai ouverte, les doigts tremblants.

.

_« A mon fils Killian Malfoy_

_._

_Ma tante Andromeda m'a dit que Ted t'avait invité pendant ses vacances. Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'aurai préféré que nous passions les vacances ensemble comme d'habitude, mais je comprends que tu éprouves l'envie de rester quelques temps avec ton ami Ted. De plus, il faut aussi avoué que je pourrai profiter de ton absence pour me concentrer sur la recherche des potions. Il vaut mieux que tu restes quelques temps chez Ted pour que je m'avance dans mon travail et que nous puissions passer le reste de nos vacances __**ensemble**__ !_

_Par contre, tu devras encore me supporter quelques minutes parce que je tiens à te dire au revoir. On se retrouve donc à la gare le lundi 28 Juin. Je t'apporterai des vêtements propres et le nécessaire pour ton séjour chez Ted. Je te conseille de ne pas faire trop de bêtises jusqu'à la fin de l'année, concentre-toi sur tes examens de fin d'année et évite de te faire coller, tu me ferras plaisir._

_._

_Ton père qui t'aime et auquel tu manques affreusement._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy. »_

_._

Je soufflais soulagé que la proposition de Ted lui convienne autant qu'à lui qu'à moi. Je donnais la lettre de mon père à mon amie qui sourit au fur et à mesure qu'elle la lisait. Fidélisa me rendit la lettre avec un immense sourire et elle me dit :

- Ton père à l'air très gentil.

- Je te le présenterai. Lui promettais-je.

Elle rougit, mais je ne savais pas pour qu'elle raison. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant la fin de ma première année et c'était le mois des examens. Nous avions passé celui d'histoire de la magie mais il en restait d'autres.

Notre premier examen était botanique avec le professeur Londubat. J'aimais beaucoup ce professeur, parce qu'il ne m'avait pas directement jugé comme le fils du Mangemort Draco Malfoy. Il m'avait accepté comme j'étais et il acceptait de m'aider si j'avais un souci. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement la matière qu'il enseignait, mais il arrivait à rendre les plantes très intéressantes. Voilà pourquoi je ressortais de la serre numéro 2 très content de ma performance.

Nous avions eu ensuite examen de Sortilège et là je crois que j'ai faillis lancer un _levicorpus_ au professeur Pucey parce qu'il avait donné un O à Bracos **(2)** alors que cet abruti de Serpentard n'avait même pas été capable de faire léviter un verre à pied ! Quand Papa me disait que les directeurs de la maison Serpentard avaient tendance à favoriser leur maison, il ne mentait pas... Il va s'en dire que je n'ai pas eu une bonne note...

Si j'avais eu une note minable en Sortilège, j'ai absolument brillé en Défense contre les forces du mal et en métamorphose enseignaient respectivement par le professeur Macmillan **(3)** et par le professeur Boot **(4)** les directeurs de la maison Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. J'étais très doué aussi dans l'étude des Runes qu'enseignait la vieille Septima Vector pour sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Mais la matière dans laquelle j'ai vraiment brillé fut contre toute attente les potions (avec un père chercheur en potion à quoi aurait-on pu s'attendre ?). Il faut dire que j'étais partit avec beaucoup de préjugés sur cette matière, mais le professeur MacDonald **(5)** me les avaient fait tous oubliés. Elle était gentille et très joyeuse, rien à voir avec le professeur Snape. Elle aimait rire avec les élèves et elle notait équitablement **elle** ! Elle faisait des cours de soutien en potions pour les élèves volontaires et elle demandait au quatrième et aux sixièmes années de nous faire les cours de soutiens. Faire des cours de soutiens pour les élèves des années inférieures leur accordait des points et leur permettaient de s'améliorer et d'apprendre par la même occasion. Je n'allais pas à ces cours parce que j'étais doué, mais Eric était vraiment nul en potion et il m'avait dit que les cours l'avaient beaucoup aidé. Bizarrement tous les élèves aimaient le professeur MacDonald sauf les Serpentard...

Globalement, j'avais réussis mes examens de première année haut la main. J'étais même le premier de ma promotion, même avec mon P en Sortilège. Malheureusement, la coupe des quatre maisons se retrouva sur le bureau du professeur Pucey puisque ses Serpentard avaient eu des points en plus grâce au Quidditch. Il fallait avouer aussi que l'équipe de Griffondor était vraiment nulle cette année.

Ma première année était fini.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleurer de ma vie que la veille quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne verrai plus mes amis pendant deux longs mois. Je m'étais fait tellement d'amis à Poudlard... Ils n'avaient rien avoir avec les amis que je m'étais fait à l'école primaire dans le Wiltshire.

Nous étions le lundi 28 Juin et nous avions pris le train, nous avions quitté Poudlard pour l'été, mais nous reviendrons tous l'année prochaine. Dans le train, je me suis endormi sur l'épaule de Lisa. Parce qu'après tout, jamais passé ma nuit à pleurer au lieu de dormir et Lisa s'était aussi endormis bercée par mon souffle.

Nous avions été réveillés par Ted parce qu'il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant que le train n'arrive en gare. Alexander était vert de jalousie parce que Lisa avait dormis contre moi. Nous nous sommes changé et nous avions attendu que le train s'arrête.

Je suis sorti main dans la main avec Fidélisa. J'avais vu mon père dès que le train était arrivé en gare. Nous sommes tous les deux descendu et je me suis placé devant mon père. Je ne lui ai pas fait de câlin, je n'avais pas envie de passer pour une mauviette à ses yeux.

- Papa, je te présente Fidélisa. Lisa, voici mon père.

Mon amie a baissé la tête rougissante et mon père lui a donné un gentil baisé sur le sommet de ses longs cheveux bouclés. Fidélisa à encore plus rougit et les parents présents sur le quai regardait mon père bouche bée. C'est vrai que les gens pensaient que mon père était un monstre froid et sans cœur...

- Je suis très content de te connaitre Fidélisa.

- Moi... Moi aussi Mr. Malfoy... Bégaya mon amie.

- Voyons appelle-moi Draco.

Lisa a émis un petit cri de surprise. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et c'est alors qu'une tornade bleu turquoise mets tomber dessus. Ted –car c'était bien lui- était venu saluer mon père. Sa grand-mère le suivait de près et lui demanda de se calmer s'il ne voulait pas être punit de télévision. Fidélisa profita de ce moment d'inattention de ma part pour me claquer un baisé sur ma joue et de me souhaiter de bonne vacances en me faisant promettre de lui écrire. Puis elle s'éclipsa. Papa se rapprocha de moi et mis sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste qu'il se voulait appréciateur.

- Elle est très jolie ta petite amie Killian. Confirma mon père.

- Comment ! J'ai alors hurlé. Mon père fronça les sourcils.

- Fidélisa n'est pas ta petite copine ?

- Tu es totalement barge Papa !

Il m'a fait un sourire d'excuse et j'ai préféré parler avec Ted alors qu'Andromeda échangeait avec Papa un sourire amusé. Ted parlait avec animation de la semaine que j'allais passer chez lui. Papa échangea ma valise de Poudlard pour une autre qui contenait des vêtements de rechanges et autres. Nous avions passé la voie 9¾ et Ted était très excité. Sa grand-mère dû l'arracher de force à mon bras pour que je puisse dire au revoir à mon père.

- Prend bien soin de toi. Me chuchota mon père à mon oreille alors qu'il me serrait étroitement dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi Papa. N'oublies pas qu'il faut que tu dormes.

Il rit et me claqua deux baisés sur les deux joues avant de me pousser en avant pour que je rejoigne Ted et Andromeda dans leur voiture. Je fis un signe de la main à mon père et ma grand-tante démarra la voiture. Nous arrivâmes chez Ted et comme quand j'étais venu pour la première fois chez lui, je dormis dans sa chambre, sur un lit moelleux à côté du sien.

Il s'écoula trois jours sans que je ne sache qu'elle était la surprise que me réservait Ted. Mais c'est le jeudi premier Juillet quand Andromeda nous réveilla aux aurores et que Ted ne tenait plus en place que je compris que j'allais enfin savoir qu'elle était la surprise que m'avais préparé Ted, mon prix pour avoir réussi à collecter le maximum d'informations sur Potter.

Andromeda a pris une tente et tout le nécessaire pour tenir un siège pendant deux longues semaines. Elle nous a ensuite demandé de réunir des affaires pour au moins deux jours. Nous avions entassé toutes nos affaires dans les deux sacs que nous avait donnés ma grand-tante. Nous sommes ensuite redescendus très vite dans la cuisine ou elle nous attendait.

Nous sommes ensuite tous les trois sortis dans le jardin et c'est là que je la vis. Cette horrible lampe avec l'abat-jour en tissu mangé par les mîtes et jaunis par le temps. J'ai fait la grimace quand Andromeda nous ordonna de tenir cette lampe. Ted me poussa en avant en me disant que si je ne le faisais pas, je ne pouvais pas avoir mon prix. Touché de plein fouet dans ma curiosité et fierté, j'ai pris en main le pied de la lampe, une lueur de défi dans les yeux quand je me suis tourné vers mon ami qui a fait de même.

Il y eut une secousse, mon ventre semblait se recourber sur lui-même et j'eu d'étrange chatouillis au niveau du nombril. Mais avant que je ne me focalise trop longtemps sur ces sensations, je me retrouvais allongé sur de l'herbe grasse et humide. J'étais étonné parce qu'il n'y avait pas ce genre d'herbe dans le jardin d'Andromeda.

- Bienvenu en Autriche Killian ! M'a dit Ted en me présentant sa main pour que je me relève.

J'ai accepté son aide et dès que je fus sur mes pattes, je regardais le paysage autour de moi. C'était un endroit recouvert de montagne et le soleil tapait doucement sur l'herbe verte et jaune. Une légère brise souffla et ébouriffa nos cheveux, ça sentait l'air pur et je ressentais un sentiment de paix immense.

- Autriche ?

- Dans le Tyrol pour être plus précis. Me répondit Andromeda.

Elle ramassait déjà nos affaires éparpillées au sol et d'un simple regard nous avions compris qu'il fallait vite faire de même et la suivre. Je me posais tout de même plein de questions. Ted et moi suivions Andromeda, je n'osais pas demander à mon ami ou l'on allait mais je compris que dès que nous aurions contourné la colline, je saurais ce qui se tramait derrière mon dos.

Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Dès que nous avions passé la colline je pus voir des millions de tentes toutes plantés dans une immense prairie. A peine nous avions posé un pied sur l'herbe de la prairie qu'un sorcier habiller comme un Tyrolien s'avança vers nous.

- Votrrre parrzemin de rrezervation madame ze vous prrie. Demanda l'homme avec un fort accent Allemand.

Andromeda lui tendis un parchemin que l'homme regarda attentivement. Ted rit en me montrant du doigt d'autres sorciers habillés de la même manière que celui qui parlait avec sa grand-mère.

- Ils sont ridicules. Pouffa Ted à mon oreille. Je me permis un micro-sourire pour montrer que je partageais son opinion.

- Toute zest en règle madame. Votrrre emplazemente zest le numérrro quarrrante-trrrois. Pazzez un bon momente.

Pendant qu'Andromeda remerciait l'homme Ted et moi nous nous forcions à ne pas éclater de rire. L'homme était vraiment très amusant, avec son accent Allemand habillé à la Tyrolienne et s'inclinant devant ma grand-tante ce qui lui donnait un air de petit enfant des montagnes comme dans le film _Hansel et Gretel_ que je regardais quand j'étais gamin.

Nous avons circulés dans le dédale de tentes et nous essayons le plus possible d'éviter les sorciers saoul et joyeux qui passaient de tentes en tentes ou qui déambulaient sur les chemins tracés par l'équipe d'entretien qui délimitait l'espace entre les habitations et les chemins pour accéder à différents endroit du camp. Après avoir évité deux poivrots, un chat paresseux et un hibou hargneux nous étions enfin arrivés à un espace vide entre deux tentes ou il y avait un panneau blanc sur lequel était inscrit :

.

_Emplacement n°43._

_Camp des supporters de l'équipe d'Angleterre_.

.

- L'équipe d'Angleterre ? J'ai demandé complètement ébahit.

Andromeda sourit pendant qu'elle montait la tente d'un coup de baguette magique, et Ted qui me répondit :

- Voici ton prix Killian ! Bienvenu à la finale de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! **(6)**

Je suis tombé dans ses bras et nous avions sauté en l'air en hurlant :

- ALLER L'ANGLETERRE ! ALLER L'ANGLETERRE !

Andromeda a souri gentiment avant de nous ordonné de ranger nos affaires dans la tente avant de faire le tour de camp et d'acheter des multiplettes et des drapeaux de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Quand je suis rentré sous la tente je suis resté totalement bouche bée. J'étais un sorcier certes, mais je restais tout de même étonné par l'étendu de la magie.

L'intérieur de la tente était un peu comme un petit loft, on rentrait directement dans un salon avec canapé et table basse, au fond de la tente il y avait une cuisine américaine. Je jetais un œil à la porte du côté gauche de la cuisine, c'était une salle de bain spacieuse avec douche et baignoire. Je sortis de la salle de bain après avoir posé ma trousse de toilette sur le rebord du lavabo. Je me dirigeais vers la porte à droite de la cuisine, c'était une chambre avec deux lits, dont l'un était en fait des lits superposés. C'était sûrement là que j'allais dormir avec Ted. Et justement, quand on parle du loup...

- J'ai pris le lit du haut ! Me hurla Ted.

Je relevais la tête et en effet, mon meilleur ami avait annexé le lit du dessus. Je fis une grimace. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé dormir sur le lit supérieur.

- Je suis l'invité, non ? Ce n'est pas normalement à moi de choisir le lit dans lequel je veux dormir ?

- C'est le premier qui l'a vu qui l'a ! Réplica intelligemment Ted tout en prenant soin de poser ses affaires sur le lit du dessus pour montrer qu'il lui appartenait.

J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai sorti mes affaires de nuit que j'ai posées sur le lit du dessous. Ted à sourit largement et quand il est allé poser à son tour sa trousse de toilette, j'ai dégagé ses affaires du lit supérieur pour mettre les miennes et placer les siennes sur le lit qu'il m'avait obligé de prendre. Quand Ted refit son apparition dans la chambre, il me trouva assis sur le lit qu'il voulait en train de répartir mes affaires alors que les siennes étaient maintenant en boule sur le lit que j'avais accepté à contre cœur quelques minutes auparavant...

- Bâtard ! Hurla Ted en me prenant le pied droit pour essayer de me faire descendre du lit. Sale tricheur !

- Dit celui qui ne m'a pas laisser le choix du lit alors que c'est **moi** l'invité. J'ai répliqué en me retenant aux barreaux du lit pour ne pas tomber.

- Sale trou du cul ! Bouffeur de crotte de nez ! Baiseur de Chocogrenouilles !

- **Ted Remus Lupin !** Qui t'as appris ces vilains mots ? Hurla Andromeda qui déboula comme une furie dans la chambre à coucher.

- Mais Grand-mère...

- Je ne veux pas savoir **Ted Remus Lupin !** Ranges tes affaires et va te laver la langue avec du savon !

- Mais Grand-mère...

- Ne discute pas ! Va laver cette langue !

C'est donc les épaules voutées, la démarche lente et la tête baissée comme un condamné à mort que Ted partit en direction de la cuisine pour se saisir du savon de Marseille et se laver la langue **(7)**. Un simple sort aurait suffi pour avoir la bouche pleine de bulle, mais je pense qu'Andromeda cherchait à éduquer son petit-fils selon les méthodes moldus de la vieille époque. Ted me lançait des regards noirs chargés de promesse de morts douloureuses. Je déglutis, mais il fallait avouer qu'il l'avait mérité.

Après s'être rincer une centaine de fois la bouche pour retirer tout le savon Ted me proposa de faire le tour des camps. J'acceptais avec joie, n'ayant pas tant que ça envie de passer des heures sous la tente avec une Andromeda passablement en colère et hachant l'agneau pour le repas du soir comme un boucher.

- C'est bon le savon ? Ai-je demandé avec un sourire ironique.

Ted m'a tiré la langue.

- Houa ! C'est qu'elle brille ! Je me suis exclamé.

Ted a secoué la tête, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il essayait de trouver un miroir pour regarder si –effectivement- sa langue brillait comme une assiette après la vaisselle. Le camp Anglais était joyeux, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfant, mais tout le monde faisait la fête.

Nous avions de la chance car cette année les organisateurs de la coupe du monde avaient choisis de prendre comme pays hôte l'Autriche connue pour ses étendues de pâturages et de montagnes. Le camp et le stade se trouvaient donc du côté sorcier et les Moldus les plus proches se trouvaient à au moins 100 kilomètres de l'endroit où la communauté sorcière campait.

Avec Ted, nous avions dépensé toute notre bourse pour nous payer des drapeaux, des hauts de formes aux couleurs de l'Angleterre qui entamaient l'hymne national quand l'équipe marquaient un but et qui réservait une surprise si l'Angleterre attrapait le vif. Ensuite, nous avions acheté les fameuses multiplettes pour mieux voir le match. Bien entendu nous avions renfloué notre réserve de bonbons pour le match et nous avions acheté plein de boissons (sans alcool évidement, mais bien sucrées) pour profiter de la fête. Nous avions pensé aussi à acheter trois casques traducteurs qui traduisaient les discours des étrangers en anglais.

Et enfin, nous avions bien pensé à acheter des vuvuzela qui criait des insultes à l'équipe adverse dans leur langue et encourageait nos joueurs quand on soufflait dedans. Bien entendu ces appareils étaient illégaux, mais je ne sais trop comment, Mondingus Fletcher en avait eu et il réussit à nous les vendre à un bon prix.

C'est ainsi chargé que nous nous retournâmes au camp. Mais avant de ranger tous nous trésor que nous ne ressortiront que le lendemain, Ted voulu faire un tour au camp adverse.

- Il faut absolument qu'on aille voir le camp des supporteurs Russes ! S'exclama Ted tout de go.

Je ne voulus pas lui dire que j'ignorais l'Angleterre affrontait la Russie. Mais, je trouvais aussi que c'était une très, mais alors très mauvaise idée !

- Allons d'abord poser nos achats Ted. J'ai proposé.

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda innocemment mon ami.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait se comporter comme un Griffondor stupide quand il s'y mettait...

- Parce que sur ta tête pauvre abrutit se trouve un immense haut de forme aux couleurs de l'Angleterre.

Ted eut au moins la décence de rougir de honte. Et c'est là que je cru avoir gagné. Je dis bien que je le cru... Parce que dès que j'eu le dos tourné, Ted me pris la main et courut me trainant derrière lui, jusqu'à atteindre le camp Russe. Pauvre de moi...

Dès que nous mîmes un orteil dans le camp des Russes, tous les sorciers arrêtèrent de chanter et de boire, ils se tournèrent vers nous. J'ai déglutis brillamment, ils n'avaient pas l'air très accueillant, tous baraqués et costauds nous regardant avec un regard aussi noir qu'un puits sans fond.

- Killian ! Ted ! Que faites-vous dans notrrre camp ?

Je me tournais brusquement vers notre sauveur que je reconnus tout de suite.

- PETROV !

J'ai lâché la main de Ted pour saluer notre ami. Les scandinaves retournèrent à leur verres de vodka et à leur chansons slaves. Petrov nous serra chaudement la main nous souhaitant la bienvenue dans le camp des supporters Russe.

- Tu savais que Petrov serait là. Ai-je dit à Ted qui me souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Bien entendu. Me répondit mon ami.

- Mon pèrrre connait bien le ministrrre Rrrrusse. Nous expliqua Petrov pendant qu'il nous conduisait à la tente de ses parents. Il a joué dans l'équipe de Rrrrussie pendant quelques temps pourrr s'entrrrainer, puis il a été lui-même entrrraineurrr de l'équipe. Le ministrrre l'a convié en tant qu'invité d'honneurrr.

Petrov souleva la lourde tenture qui servait de porte à la tente de ses parents. Krum était assis sur un immense canapé et parlait avec animation avec deux grands baraqués un blond et un châtain. Je ne m'y connaissais pas très bien en Quidditch, mais j'avais vu la photographie de ces deux joueurs sur quelques tentes du camp Russe, ils étaient tous les deux batteurs de l'équipe de Russie. Viktor se tourna vers nous en entendant le bruit que la tenture avait fait au moment où nous sommes rentrés. Il me sourit et posa un regard interrogateur sur Ted, mais Petrov le rassura d'un simple regard. Viktor se leva pour nous saluer.

- Je suis trrrès content de te rrrevoirrr Killian.

- De même Mr. Krum (je n'arrivais pas à appeler Viktor par son prénom, il dégageait trop de prestance pour que je puisse avoir le courage nécessaire de le tutoyer.) Voici mon ami Ted Lupin.

Je me retournais vers Ted qui pour l'occasion avait coloré ses cheveux de couleurs, blanche, rouge et bleu comme le drapeau russe et avait rendu les traits de son visages légèrement plus carré avec les pommettes plus hautes comme un scandinave. Ses yeux étaient devenus bleus clairs. Il sera vivement la main de Krum avec un air ébahi et heureux.

- C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Déclara mon ami.

Krum sourit, il aimait la célébrité. Il devait être content de tomber sur un admirateur tel que Ted en tout cas puisqu'il se tourna vers les deux joueurs avec lesquels il parlait avant que nous arrivions.

- Je vous prrrresente Liam Dolohov** (8)** et Sacha Navarov **(8) **les batteurrrs de l'équipe de Rrrrussie. (les deux joueurs nous firent un bref signe de tête sans pour autant se lever du canapé) Je les ai entrrrrainés pendant des années. Se vanta Krum.

Ted semblait totalement subjugué un sourire niai coller au visage. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, comme pouvait-on être aussi mordu de Quidditch pour tomber baba devant deux joueurs ? Ça m'étonnera toujours...

Liam était un homme costaud aux cheveux blond clairs et aux yeux bleus comme la couleur de l'eau sous une couche de glace. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens je frissonnais. C'était étrange... Je me sentais sondé de l'intérieur, pas de la même manière que le professeur Dumbledore qui semblait voir mon âme. Liam semblait me décortiquer, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose d'important chez moi, quelque chose comme une partie d'un lointain souvenir...

- Je ne crrrois pas que vous connaissez mes filles. Dit Krum.

Le contact visuel fut coupé et je tournais la tête vers l'endroit que Viktor regardait, sortant de ce qu'il semblait être l'une des chambres à coucher, deux petites filles ballaient de sommeil. La première semblait avoir sept ans alors que la deuxième approchait des neufs me semblait-il. Elles étaient toutes les deux brunes et la plus jeune avait les yeux bleus de sa mère alors que l'ainée avait hérité des yeux de son père.

- Voici Vania (il désigna la plus âgée qui nous sourit en rougissant) et Marrria (la plus jeune nous fit un signe de tête), mes filles. Elles ont six et dix ans.

Je leur ai fait un sourire engageant et gentil (sourire numéro 12 des Malfoy) Vania rougit encore plus et s'excusa auprès de son père puis s'enfuit, Maria la suivit dans la chambre. Je suis resté stupéfait, mais qu'avait les filles ces temps-ci ? Petrov leva les yeux au ciel (oui, il m'a piqué ma mimique !) et Ted étouffa un petit rire.

- Viktor ! Si tu tiens à inviter tous tes amis de l'équipe fait ça dehors, il n'y aura bientôt plus de place ! Cria Lisa en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, c'est justement comme ça qu'elle nous vit en compagnie de son fils. Oh ! Bonsoir Killian et tu dois être Ted, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bonsoir Madame Krum. Nous l'avions salué d'une seule et unique voix.

- Bonsoir les enfants, vous devriez rentrer dans votre camp, il est déjà 17 heures. Petrov vous raccompagnera. Viktor, tu n'as cas sortir voir des amis !

- Bien maman.

- Bien mon coeurrrr.

On voyait bien qui portait la culotte dans le couple Krum. Viktor devait se plier aux quatre volontés de sa femme. Mais j'aime à penser qu'il le faisait par amour...

Viktor parla russe à ses deux invités, visiblement, les deux batteurs ne parlaient ni ne comprenaient l'anglais, après les explications de Viktor les deux russes hochèrent la tête et ils sortirent de la tente. Liam resta un peu en arrière et il me regarda droit dans les yeux, j'écarquillais les miens tellement il était grand et impressionnant... Le Russe respira difficilement et ouvrit grand les yeux comme s'il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Finalement il parla à toute vitesse...

- Τы нux oчeнь noxoжeшь. я нux бygemь вuжy oguн paз. Τы нux oчeнь noxoжeшь.

- Je ne comprends pas. J'ai répondu.

- Τы нux oчeнь noxoжeшь...

- At... Attendez.

Je me tournais vers Petrov comme dernier secours pour qu'il me serve de traducteur, son père était déjà sorti de la tente et il ne semblait pas avoir attendu Liam, il ne pouvait donc pas me servir d'interprète. Petrov semblait tout aussi perdu que moi.

- Je ne parrrle pas Rrrrusse. S'excusa mon ami.

- Τы нux oчeнь noxoжeшь. Insista le batteur.

- Attendez. Je sortais mon casque traducteur et je le mis très vite sur ma tête.

- я нux бygemь вuжy oguн paз _(je les ai vus une fois) _Τы нux oчeнь noxoжeшь _(Tu leur ressemble tellement)_.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? J'ai demandé totalement stupéfait.

- Τы нux oчeнь noxoжeшь _(Tu leur ressemble tellement)_.

Le Russe ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que je disais, il se contentait de répétait cette phrase comme une litanie tellement il était stupéfait. Je me tournais vers Ted pour lui demander de lui donner le casque traducteur quand la voix rogue de Sacha s'éleva dans cas :

- Ugmu cюga Λuaм ! _(Viens Liam !)_

- Devoir. Aller. Dit le blond avec un regard d'excuse pour nous dire qu'il devait vraiment y aller.

- Ugmu cюga Λuaм ! _(Viens Liam !)_

J'aurais aimé le retenir, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais mis Sacha en colère, Liam semblait même avoir très peur de lui. Je retirais rageusement mon casque traducteur. Petrov me lança un regard d'excuse, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Comme d'habitude, des gens savaient des choses sur moi et je ne pouvais pas en savoir plus, certains parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de me parler et d'autres parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas ma langue !

J'ai écumé ma rage et mon impuissance sur le chemin du retour, au milieu des supporters Anglais et Russes qui riaient et exprimaient leur joie, j'étais le seul à faire une tête de dix pieds de long. Le seul malheureux au milieu de cette foule en délire. Nous somme rentré dans notre tente et Andromeda n'hésita pas une seconde pour nous gronder, avec comme punition : faire la vaisselle **à la main** ce soir et privé de dessert jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Ted n'a pas manqué de râler, mais je me suis contenter d'hocher la tête. J'ai mangé sans dire un mot et j'ai accomplis la punition sans rechigner. Je suis ensuite partit me coucher de bonne heure alors qu'Andromeda nous avait proposés de faire un tour pour regarder les jongleurs de boules de feux. Je me suis couché -dans le lit du bas- sans lui répondre. J'entendis Andromeda sortir, je cru que Ted avait fait de même, mais je me rendis vite compte qu'il n'avait pas suivi sa grand-mère quand j'entendis :

- Tu ne prends plus le lit du dessus ?

Je me suis retourné vers mon meilleur ami qui avait encore une fois changé la couleur de ses cheveux, ils étaient bleus turquoise (la couleur que je préférais), il avait affiné ses traits et ses yeux avaient pris une couleur noisette tintée d'or. Il s'était mis en pyjama. Je lui fis non de la tête.

- Finalement, je voulais le lit du bas. Déclara Ted. J'ai été obligé de me laver la langue alors je garde le lit du dessous !

Je levais encore une fois les yeux au ciel (combien de fois avais-je fais ça ce jour-là ?) Ted était vraiment exaspérant quand il s'y mettait... Il repoussa mes couvertures pour s'allonger à côté de moi. Je me suis mis sur le flanc de façon à le regarder.

- ça va ? M'interrogea mon ami.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Ted soupira et me mit ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me rassurer. Je plaçais ma tête dans son cou pour humer son odeur sucrée. Ça me faisait du bien de me laisser aller contre lui.

- Demain c'est le grand jour.

Je n'ai pas répondu. C'est vrai qu'on était venu ici pour assister à la **finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch** ! J'étais tout de même un peu excité, ce serait la première à laquelle j'assisterai.

- Tu pourrais me parler de Liam ?

- Bien sûr !

J'aurais dû me taire ! Ted se lança dans le récit de tous les cognards qu'avait pu toucher la batte de Liam au cours de ces trois dernières années. Les seules choses importante que j'ai apprise étaient que Liam avait 20 ans, qu'il été rentré dans l'équipe nationale de Saint-Pétersbourg à 17 ans, qu'il était l'un des meilleurs batteurs de toute la Russie (ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi il avait été pris dans l'équipe de Russie pour participé à la coupe du monde !) et qu'il était :

- Son père était Antonin Dolohov.

Ted baissa les yeux vers moi et vis que je ne savais vraiment pas qui était Antonin Dolohov.

- C'était un mangemort. Un proche de Tu-Sais-Qui.

J'aurais aimé en savoir d'avantage, mais Ted dériva tout de suite sur le nombre de mâchoire cassée par Liam ces dernières années... Finalement, je m'endormis dans ses bras, totalement assommé par le flot de parole qui sortait de sa bouche.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

- C'est le grand jour !

Cette fois, il n'était pas quatre heures du matin, mais neuf heures quand Ted hurla cette phrase et Andromeda ne cria pas. J'avais passé une nuit affreuse. Andromeda avait bien entendu mis des sorts de silences sur la tente pour éviter qu'on entende le bruit que faisaient les supporters fêtards au dehors, mais ils n'empêchaient pas d'entendre les cris de Ted toutes les deux heures. De plus, cet imbécile avait refusé de reprendre le lit du haut et donc, je me retrouvais serrer entre le mur et le corps de mon ami sans espoir de m'échapper pour aller passer le reste de ma nuit dans le lit du dessus... En bref, j'avais passé une **très** mauvaise nuit et j'avais des crampes sur tous les membres !

- Bonjour Andromeda. J'ai dit encore très endormis au moment où je suis arrivé dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Killian.

Ma grand-tante avait d'immense valise sous les yeux, signe qu'elle avait aussi mal dormis que moi... Le seul qui semblait enthousiaste et en pleine forme était notre fauteur de trouble personnel, j'ai nommé Ted Remus Lupin qui arriva presque en sautillant et en chantant dans la cuisine. Bien entendu il se reçut nos regard haineux pendant qu'il mangeait ses toasts et bien entendu il ne s'en aperçut pas... Non, môsieur Ted préféra nous cité le nombre de but qu'Igor Menchikov** (8)** avait arrêté et contre qu'elle équipe...

- Ted ! Mais par Merlin pour qu'elle équipe es-tu ? S'exclama Andromeda.

Bonne question, parce que vu qu'il ne cessait de me parler des Russes depuis hier, je me demandais s'il n'était pas passé dans le camp adverse...

- Ben, pour l'Angleterre évidemment !

... Finalement non.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

- Dépêches-toi Kiki, on va arriver en retard !

- Ted ne court pas, reste près de nous, ne prenons pas le risque de nous perdre !

- Aller Kiki avance !

- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Kiki !

Le stade était immense ! Nous étions installé dans la loge juste à côté de la tribune officielle, un peu en dessous, mais de mon siège, j'avais une vue imprenable et dégagée sur le stade et je pouvais voir la famille Krum. Petrov et Viktor me firent un signe de tête, Lisa me fit un grand signe de la main auquel je répondis, Maria me sourit gentiment et Vania baissa la tête pour rougir.

Il était 13 heures et il fallait que les spectateurs s'installe ce qui durerait encore plusieurs heures. D'après Andromeda, il y avait environ 200.000 spectateurs qui allaient assister au match _**(petite note de l'auteure :**__ En 1994, quand Harry est allé voir la coupe du monde (voir tome 4) il y avait 100.000 places dans le stade**)**_.

Pour faire patienter le publique le temps que tous les spectateurs soient installés, les Autrichiens entamaient une dance Tyrolienne typique de la région sur la pelouse du terrain de Quidditch et la danse était retransmise sur la moitié des panneaux géants disséminés partout dans le stade pour que les secteurs puisse mieux voir le match qui se déroulerai un peu plus tard. L'autre moitié des écrans géants servaient à faire de la publicité pour des produits tous aussi stupide les uns que les autres.

Andromeda préféra détourner les yeux du spectacle à terre et elle regarda plutôt vers la tribune officielle et fit un grand signe de main à un homme grand et roux en costume noir, comme celui que portaient les Aurors. Il devait être chargé de la sécurité des ministres. L'Auror sourit à ma grand-tante et au moment où il voulut se lever il s'emmêla les pinceaux dans sa robe de sorcier et tomba au sol. Ted pouffa.

- C'est le chef des aurors. Me dit-il. C'est un ami à Ha... Un ami. Sa femme doit être en train de garder leurs deux enfants chez eux. Ce sont tous les deux des héros de guerre.

- Des héros ?

- Tu as dû sûrement en entendre parler quand on faisait notre exposé sur Ha... Sur Potter. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Weasley anciennement Granger.

Je restais bouche bée en regardant d'un œil neuf le rouquin qui s'excusait auprès de la femme du ministre Russe car il l'avait bousculé en tombant. Il avait l'air un peu benêt, j'avais du mal à croire que c'était **lui** Ron Weasley ! Mais quand je vis un autre rouquin l'aidé à se relevé, je fus certain que c'était bien Ron Weasley, car l'homme qui l'aidait était son frère : George Weasley !

- Tu as reconnus George.

- Tu connais George Weasley !

- Bien sûr. Dit évasivement mon ami en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde !

- Alors comment cela se fait-il que l'on ne soit pas dans la tribune officielle ?

- Il n'y avait pas assez de place. M'expliqua Andromeda. Nous pouvons déjà nous estimer heureux d'avoir des places dans les tribunes et dans le campement et qu'on n'est pas dû partager notre portoloin avec quelqu'un !

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai détourné le regard du chef de la section Auror et de son frère. Pour jeter un œil vers le ministre Autrichien qui allait ouvrit les jeux en tant que ministre du pays hôte de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. J'ai placé mon casque traducteur sur mes oreilles et j'ai vu tous les autres sorciers faire de même comme un seul homme.

Les panneaux géants autour du stade affichèrent l'image en directe du ministre Autrichien, c'était un homme assez rondouillard mais ses joues roses et pouponne lui donnait un air bon enfant et je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait partit des gens auquel on aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession comme dise les Moldus.

- _Sonorus !_

Au moins les formules magiques étaient un langage universel.

- _**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Bienvenue pour cette 425 ème édition de la coupe du monde de Quidditch !**_

Il y eut acclamations, cris et applaudissements à travers tous le stade, il me sembla qu'il tremblait et j'eus peur de tomber. Nous étions quand même à plus de 100 mètres au-dessus du sol. J'étais vraiment effrayé que l'édifice s'écroule. Les cris s'arrêtèrent quand le ministre fit un simple signe de main.

- _**Oui, bienvenue ! Nous avons le privilège d'avoir le ministre Russe de la magie parmi nous : Mr. Bolkhov et sa femme venus voir leur équipe jouer cette finale !**_

La foule applaudis quand les écrans magiques montrèrent le ministre en question et sa femme.

- _**Nous avons aussi l'immense privilège d'accueillir Mr. Shacklebolt le ministre de la magie Anglais !**_

Je criais en me levant et applaudissant le plus fort possible quand je vis Kingsley Shacklebolt se lever et faire un signe chaleureux de la main à la foule en délire. Visiblement, le ministre Anglais était beaucoup plus apprécié par le public que le ministre Russe, il faut dire que Shacklebolt avait l'air plus sympathique que l'autre coincé avec sa femme...

Kingsley sourit à la foule et les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité. De mon côté, je n'étais pas en reste, je hurlais et applaudissais jusqu'à ce que mes mains me fasse mal. Le ministre de la magie Anglais finit par laisser la place à son confère Autrichien pour s'assoir au côté de acolyte Russe qui ne semblait vraiment pas content de l'engouement que le public montré à Kingsley et pas à lui.

Le ministre Anglais embrassa une dernière fois la foule en délire. Il regarda enfin les tribunes de la seconde classe à gauche et à droite de la tribune officielle, j'étais debout sur mon siège dans la tribune à sa gauche. Je continuais d'hurler comme un petit fou, excité pour de bon ! Le regard du ministre s'attarda sur moi, je sentis son regard me bruler la nuque et je me retournais pour lui faire face. Au moment où nos regards allaient enfin se croiser, Shacklebolt détourna le sien et je me concentrais sur ce que disait le ministre Autrichien après avoir calmé la foule.

**- **_**Pour arbitrer cette rencontre, l'arbitre Hunsy Becker !**_

L'arbitre arriva au milieu du terrain suivit des coffres portés par des gobelins qui contenaient les balles de Quidditch. Comme c'était la 425 ème édition de la coupe du monde, il ne fallait pas que la finale soie gâchée par des balles truquées, c'est pour cela qu'on avait fait appel aux gobelins et à leur système de serrures et de coffre impossible à ouvrir à part si l'on était le créateur du coffre.

- _**Pour commenter ce match de légende, nous avons fait appel au plus grand présentateur de Quidditch du monde ! J'ai nommé Lee Jordan !**_

Un visage apparu sur les écrans géants, celui d'un garçon à la peau mat et au sourire ravageur et amical. Les spectateurs applaudirent, il y eut des sifflements appréciateur, il semblait que Jordan était très connu.

- _**Je laisse donc la parole à notre présentateur... Lee Jordan !**_

J'enlevais le casque qui m'écrasait les oreilles pour écouter Jordan.

**- Merci monsieur le Ministre. Bien, commençons donc les présentations de l'équipe de Russie qui arrive sur le terrain, tous équipés de **_Supernova 3000_** le nouveau balai magique qui n'arrivera en boutique que l'année prochaine ! Nous avons donc le capitaine et gardien de l'équipe : Igor Menchikov. Il est tout de suite suivit des poursuiveurs Russes : Dimitri Bobrov** (8)**, Alina Visibayiev **(8)** et Dacia Sereda**(8) **! Les poursuiveurs sont suivient de près par les deux batteurs : Sacha Navarov et Liam Dolohov ! Et enfin, l'attrapeur de l'équipe Russe arrive sur le terrain : Vladimir Kozlovka** (8)** !**

Bien entendu, il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements à l'arrivée des joueurs Russes, le stade trembla encore une fois et je me cramponnais à mon siège pendant que les joueurs de Russie. Les joueurs firent le tour du terrain avec leurs nouveaux balais éparpillant dans l'air de la poudre blanche, rouge et bleu pour créer le drapeau Russe à travers le stade. Le drapeau de paillette fit un tourbillon sur lui-même, mélangeant les trois couleurs et finit par se disperser pour laisser place à un immense oiseau de plumes noires avec une tête de femme. Il n'y eut plus un bruit dans le stade. Nous étions tous subjugué par l'étrange oiseau qui avait fait son apparition au milieu des couleurs du drapeau Russe.

- **PAR MERLIN ! **S'exclama Lee Jordan. **C'est un Gamaïoun** (9)** !**

Je restais sur les fesses, un Gamaïoun, en vrai ! En chair et en os ! Cette créature de légende Russe existait réellement ! Cet oiseau immortel, le prophète voguant entre la vie et la mort et prédisant l'avenir à ceux qui savent l'entendre et ayant la connaissance de la création du ciel, de la terre, des dieux, des hommes, des héros, du passé, du présent, du futur ! Il existait !

- **Je rappelle que c'est interdit par le règlement ! **Cria Lee Jordan dans son micro feuilletant frénétiquement le livre des règles et des fautes du Quidditch.** Le Gamaïoun à la faculté de porter bonheur, le règlement interdit formellement son utilisation pour les matchs ! Il faut le faire sortir !**

Mais c'était trop tard, car l'oiseau commença à chanter son hymne divin. Il avait une voix merveilleuse, comme si elle provenait d'un autre monde (et c'était sûrement le cas). Même le chant des Vélanes n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet sur les êtres humains ! Nous étions tous subjugués. Il était magnifique... Tout-à-coup, la mélodie changea.

.

_« Parce que tu ne découvriras qu'une partie de la vérité_

_Tu devras laisser l'autre la retrouver._

_Perdue dans ce monde, souvenir de sa mémoire effacée._

_Tu seras celui qui le mènera à la vérité sans pour autant l'atteindre avant lui._

_La vérité se trouve à tes côtés, mais tu refuses de la voir._

_Parce que c'est le propre de l'homme de regarder au loin._

_Parce que c'est le propre de l'homme de ne jamais renoncer._

_Parce que le but de l'homme est de rechercher la vérité... »_

_._

L'oiseau battit brillamment des ailes dispersant ses plumes dans l'air et nous aveuglant par la même occasion. Ses battement d'ailes sonnèrent comme du tonnerre à mes oreilles et j'eu l'impression de voir un éclair pourfendre le ciel avant que l'oiseau fantastique ne disparaisse pour de bon...

Après un silence lourd les cris des spectateurs s'élevèrent à travers tout le stade saluant la cérémonie d'ouverture Russe. Je me demandais ce que l'Angleterre pouvait faire de mieux.

- **L'arbitre Becker tranchera pour savoir si l'équipe Russe devra être oui ou non pénalisée pour avoir emmené un Gamaïoun lors de ce match !**

Il y eut des cris de protestations à l'annonce de Lee Jordan.

- **Hey ! Ce n'est pas moi qui fais les règles !** Répliqua le présentateur.** Et maintenant, faisons place à l'équipe Anglaise ! **Un jeune homme lui présenta un parchemin et Jordan sourit à sa lecture avant de déclarer. **Ah ! Nouvelle de dernière minute ! Les joueurs Anglais seront équipés de tous nouveaux balais qui ont étés acceptés par la fédération de Quidditch il y a quinze jours ! Le **_SIRIUS_** !**

A ces mots, l'équipe d'Angleterre fit son apparition sur le terrain, les joueurs rentrant un à uns.

- **Le capitaine et gardien de l'équipe : Olivier Dubois ! Les poursuiveurs : Marcus Flint, Katie Bell et Ginerva Weasley ! Les batteurs : Derrick Peregrin **(10) **et Andrew Kirke** (11)** ! Et enfin, l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre ! HARRY POTTER !**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Petites notes de l'auteure :**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Non ! Harry n'est pas mort ! Il est là ! Dans ce chapitre ! Après 5 chapitres d'attente, le voilà <strong>_**enfin**_** !**

**Vos impressions ?**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(1) « Lisa » : **Ici, ce n'est pas Li**s**a Turpin la mère de Petrov alias Lisa Krum, c'est le surnom de Fidélisa Summers (je reconnais que je n'ai pas était maline en donnant ce prénom à Fidélisa, mais j'aimais beaucoup cette idée de prénom basé sur le mot « fidèle » en français...).

**(2) « Bracos » : **Il s'agit de Murcibert Bracos j'en ai parlé au chapitre 3 : le jour de la rentrée de Killian, il a été répartit à Serpentard juste après que Killian ne se fasse répartir à Griffondor.

**(3) « Macmillan » :** Ernie Macmillan ancien élève de Poufsouffle du même âge que Harry et faisant partit de l'AD, ici, professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

**(4) « Boot » : **Terry Boot ancien élève de Serdaigle du même âge que Harry membre de l'AD, ici, professeur de métamorphose.

**(5) « MacDonald » :** Natalie MacDonald ancienne Griffondor de trois ans la cadette d'Harry, ici, professeur de potion. Natalie est un hommage fait par JKR pour une jeune fille (Natalie) fan d'Harry Potter atteinte de Leucémie.

**(6) « La finale de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch » :** La coupe du monde se déroule tous les 4 ans, il y en a eu une en 1994 et donc il y en a aussi une en 2010 (et oui, j'ai tout prévus...)

**(7) La punition d'Andromeda consistant à obliger Ted à se laver la bouche avec du savon après avoir dit des gros mots : **En fait, ça met déjà arrivé, j'ai eu ce genre de punition après chaque gros mot pendant au moins 5 ans de ma triste vie, mais ça ne m'empêche pas aujourd'hui d'en dire autant ^^. Comme quoi, cette méthode ne marche pas...

**(8) « Liam Dolohov » « Sacha Navarov » « Igor Menchikov » « Dacia Sereda » « Dimitri Bobrov » « Vladimir Kozlovka » et « Alina Visibayiev » :** Sont tous des joueurs de l'équipe de Russie, je les ai inventé de toute pièce, c'est ma petite sœur (qui a pris Russe en première langue) qui m'a donné les noms et les prénoms typiquement Russes ^^.

**(9) « un Gamaïoun » :** Oiseau mythologique slave (voir Wikipédia pour plus d'information ^^ de mon côté j'ai lu ça sur un livre de côtes et légende slave ^^)

**(10) « Derrick Peregrin » :** Batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard, maintenant batteur de l'équipe Anglaise.

**(11) « Andrew Kirke » : **Batteur de l'équipe de Griffondor lors de la cinquième année d'Harry, maintenant batteur de l'équipe Anglaise.

**.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**.**

**Personne :** Merci pour ta review ^^. Mais je pense que tu as mal choisit ton pseudo parce que pour moi tu n'es pas personne, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review et je t'en remercie, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que tu ne t'es pas noyé dans ta salive ^^.

**Bakaiiko :** Merci pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire. Non, je ne pense pas que tu puisses adopter Killian, Draco refuse, mais je continue les négociations ^^. Comment as-tu eu ce tee-shirt de la _Killian Team_ ? Je ne les ai pas encore mis en vente !

**Lili :** Merci pour tes reviews ^^. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Malheureusement (ou heureusement), comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre Harry pète le feu ! Alors, à quoi sert la potion que Draco cherche et recherche ? That is the question !

**.**

**~Merci beaucoup à ma sœur de m'avoir fait la traduction en Russe des paroles de Liam, on a beaucoup galérer et rit pour écrire le Russe sur Word, mais ça en valait la peine~**

**~Merci à toi ma petite sœur chérie que j'aime et qui ne lira jamais cette fiction !~**

**.**

**~Merci encore à vous qui m'avez laissé des reviews !~**

**.**

**~Merci de m'avoir lue~**

**~A suivre~**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7: Consultation numéro 3 part 4

**~Origine~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Bien alors petit rappel, tout est à elle et rien est à moi à part : l'histoire et une poignée de personnages.

**Excuse publique :** Pardon pour l'orthographe, la grammaire, la conjugaison...

**Warning :** Cette fiction est... Bon je pense que vous le savez maintenant...

**Rating :** M

**Conseil de l'auteure :** Bien donc petit rappel vite fait, si vous n'aimez pas les slashs il ne faut pas lire cette fiction.

**Résumé:** _C'est l'histoire de Killian Malfoy à la recherche de la vérité, sur lui, sur son deuxième parent, sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco, sur la passé de Draco, mais aussi sur sa propre naissance..._

**Avant-propos:** Bien alors, désolé pour ce retard monstrueux. Voilà, j'étais stressée ces derniers temps à cause des résultats du BAC qui approchaient. Et comme j'étais très stressée, j'ai eu du mal à écrire. Bon, maintenant, comme vous vous en doutez, si j'ai réussis à écrire ce chapitre c'est que j'ai eu mon BAC ! Voilà, donc je vous laisse lire, mais avant, quelques remerciements sont de mise...

**.**

**Remerciements :**

**Merci aux lecteurs à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews qui me mettent en alert ou en favoris.**

**Merci à mon prof de Philo car grâce à lui, j'ai eu 17 au BAC ! Mais aussi, je le remercie de m'avoir fait aimer –que dis-je ? Adorer- la Philo cette année, c'est grâce à lui que je peux vous offrir cette fiction...**

**.**

**/!\ L'histoire commence par un POV Killian.**

**.**

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**Chapitre 7 : Consultation n°3 (partie 4) : Le match.**

**.**

**Année 2010**

**.**

L'équipe d'Angleterre fit son apparition sur le terrain, les joueurs rentrant un à uns.

**- Le capitaine et gardien de l'équipe : Olivier Dubois ! Les poursuiveurs : Marcus Flint, Katie Bell et Ginerva Weasley ! Les batteurs : Derrick Peregrin et Andrew Kirke ! Et enfin, l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre ! HARRY POTTER !**

Après avoir passé quelques secondes la bouche grande ouverte tétanisé devant ce joueur qui faisait des pirouettes dans le ciel avec les autres membres de son équipe. J'ai crié de joie, applaudissant à tout rompre avec les autres spectateurs. J'étais heureux, excité et stressé. Potter continuait à faire ses pirouettes dans le ciel et je le suivais de prêt avec mes multiplettes.

Une poussière couleur or s'élevait derrière chacun des balais de l'équipe. Et comme pour les membres de l'équipe adverse, les particules de poussières d'or se regroupèrent pour former une sphère d'or puis une forme et enfin, un oiseau, un oiseau d'or et de feu. Un Phoenix !

L'oiseau s'éleva dans les airs. Il chantait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver que sa voix ressemblait à celle du Gamaïoun. L'oiseau vola au-dessus des tribunes et son chant se répercuta dans tout le stade. Il frôla les tribunes et je restais totalement subjugué face à sa beauté et à sa grâce. Rien que de le regarder, on ressentait un sentiment de paix et de clame intense. Puis exactement comme son lointain cousin Russe le Phoenix disparu dans les airs volant vers le soleil empêchant n'importe qui de suivre sa trace.

**- L'équipe Anglaise à apporter un Phoenix. Pourtant au même titre que le Gamaïoun, le règlement stipule que de tels animaux sont interdits dans un stade...** La voix de Lee Jordan se répercutait à travers les murs en verre du stade et fut accueillie par une huée des spectateurs.** Je le répète, ce n'est pas moi qui fait les règles. L'arbitre Becker jugera la peine que doivent encourir les deux équipes.**

Tout le stade hua l'arbitre et Jordan. Je crois que dans toute sa carrière le pauvre Lee Jordan n'avait jamais autant été détesté qu'en ce moment. On apporta un micro magique à l'arbitre Becker. Je remis très vite mon casque traducteur sur mes oreilles.

**- _La fédération de Quidditch a approuvé mon choix au sujet de la pénalité des deux équipes. Vu que nous sommes en finale et que la fédération n'a pas voulu suspendre le match à cause de ces incidents. L'équipe d'Angleterre et de Russie démarreront le match avec 40 points en moins chacune !_**

Je criais mon indignation avec la foule. C'était totalement injuste. Les deux capitaines Dubois et Menchikov descendirent pour marchander avec l'arbitre, mais Becker refusa de les écouter. Ou peut-être qu'il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que pouvait dire les deux capitaines.

Andromeda hurla plus fort que les autres supporteurs de notre loge. Je sautais sur mon siège avec Ted et ensemble nous avions crié des insultes à l'arbitre. Je vis même certain supporter jeter des tomates sur l'arbitre à l'aide de leurs baguettes. Enfin, je ne suis pas très sûr que c'était vraiment des tomates...

- BAISEUR DE CHOGRENOUILLE ! FILS DE CREME CANARI ! RELANT DE CROTTE DE NEZ !

- TED REMUS LUPIN CESSE IMEDIATEMENT D'INSULTER L'ARBITRE ! Killian, tu ne veux tout de même pas que j'aille dire à ton père que tu parles ainsi ?

- Pardon Andromeda. J'ai crié penaud pour couvrir les hurlements de la foule.

- Ted ?

- Pardon Grand-mère.

- J'aime mieux ça... ARBITRE DE MERDE ! FILS DE CRACMOL ! ESPECE DE SORCIER RATE ! PUCEAU ! COINCE DU CUL ! Hurla Andromeda.

Nous échangeâmes un regard avec Ted puis nous reprîmes nos insultes. A côté de nous, les supporteurs des deux équipes adverses hurlaient. Le ministre Russe dans la loge officielle semblait avoir pété un fusible, sa femme criait autant d'insultes qu'Andromeda et l'Auror Weasley essayait de crier plus fort qu'elle. George ensorcela des cierges qui écrivirent en l'air le mot : « CONNARD ». J'arrêtais d'hurler pour sourire en repensant qu'il avait fait exactement le même sort 12 ans auparavant pour énerver Dolores Ombrage.

Les cierges bougèrent et formèrent le mot « CRETIN ». L'Auror Weasley criait maintenant en cœur avec la femme du ministre Bolkhov, le mari regardait sa femme sauter avec le chef des Aurors d'un mauvais œil, mais il n'était pas très content que son équipe soit pénalisée avec celle de l'Angleterre. Krum avait la baguette qui lui démangeait, mais Lisa lui avait confisqué et au lieu de crier sur l'arbitre, elle criait sur son mari et son fils qui avait sortis leur baguette en même temps d'un comme un accord. J'entendis distinctement le cri de Lisa :

- FUTURS MAGES NOIRS EN PUISSANCE ! TU N'AS DONC AUCUNE HONTE VIKTOR ?

- BRISEUR DE BAGUETTE ! TA MERE A EU PEUR DE TOI QUAND ELLE T'A MIS AU MONDE ! Hurlait Andromeda.

Mais dans la tribune officielle –et même dans tout le stade- il n'y avait qu'une personne qui restait calme. Cette personne était Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le ministre Anglais ne s'était pas levé comme tous les autres supporters, il ne hurlait pas. Il était toujours assis sur son fauteuil et il regardait le stade.

Le sourire qui avait fleurit sur mon visage à la vue des cierges de George qui avaient écrit « SALOP » en l'air disparut instantanément. Shacklebolt dégageait quelque chose... quelque chose d'indescriptible... comme s'il préparait un coup, ou qu'il avait attendu justement un moment comme celui-ci pour faire une chose. Il semblait très concentré. Puis finalement, il sortit sa baguette de la manche de sa robe et il murmura un sort suivit d'une série de mots. Une légère brume s'éleva et en plissant les yeux je réussis à distinguer la forme d'un lynx. Puis il disparut. Je crus avoir rêvé. Lee Jordan me tira de mon rêve éveillé en hurlant :

**- VOUS AVEZ FINI OUI ? JE PEUX COMMENTER CE MATCH MAINTENANT ?**

Les cris devinrent de moins en moins audibles et enfin, il n'y eut plus aucun hurlement dans le stade. Les spectateurs des derniers gradins arrêtèrent de lancer des peaux de bananes sur l'arbitre. Dubois et Menchikov ne cherchaient plus à discuter avec ce même arbitre couvert de jus de tomate et de d'autres produits pas très frais. Andromeda se rassit en rongeant sur son siège. Lisa arrêta de crier sur son mari et sur son fils suspendant ses gestes en plein milieu d'une remontrance. Ses deux filles arrêtèrent de rire derrière le dos de leur mère. George Weasley cessa d'enchanter les cierges qui tombèrent au sol, Ron se sépara en rougissant de la femme du premier ministre Russe, premier ministre qui le foudroya du regard. Ted cria une dernière insulte pour la forme, et Andromeda le gronda en conséquence.

**- Bien.** Souffla Jordan très soulagé. **Le match va pouvoir débuter avec pour chaque équipe quarante point en moins. Le chef des arbitres, Mr. Becker donna le coup de sifflet qui marquera le début de ce match d'anthologie, car, je le rappelle, c'est le 425 ème anniversaire de la coupe du monde !**

Il y eut quelques applaudissement pour la forme, mais le publique n'avait plus l'entrain habituel. Le match démarrait très mal pour les deux équipes... Les deux capitaines parlèrent un peu avec leurs membres.

Dubois semblait les ennuyer profondément ses équipiers. Potter s'amusait à faire des pirouettes sur son balai et les deux batteurs Kirke et Peregrin étaient en train de vérifier que leurs battes fendaient bien l'air. Dubois continuait à faire des grands gestes dans l'air. Bell regardait à droite et à gauche comme pour essayer de fuir, Weasley regardait ses ongles comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde et Flint frappa l'arrière de la tête de leur capitaine pour arrêter le flot de parole qui sortait de sa bouche.

Du côté Russe, c'était le contraire. Alors que les Anglais ne semblaient pas respecter leur capitaine, Menchikov menait à la baguette son équipe. Ils étaient tous regroupés en cercle autour de lui, ce n'était pas Kozlovka l'attrapeur qui faisait des pirouettes, Liam et Sacha étaient très concentrés, il en était de même des trois autres poursuiveurs.

Finalement, l'arbitre Becker demanda aux deux capitaines de descendre et les écrans géants diffusèrent les images de Menchikov et de Dubois, se toiser avant de se serrer la main avec un léger sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous préparaient encore ?

**- Les capitaines s'étant serré la main, le match peut débuter. Les joueurs sont maintenant en position dans les airs. On n'attend juste que le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre Becker...**

**- Sfffiiiiiit !**

**- Le sifflet a retenti, LE MATCH PEUT COMMENCER !**

Il y eut plusieurs cris dans le stade. J'étais totalement survolté et je n'étais pas le seul. Les cheveux de Ted changeaient sans arrêt de couleurs. Et je ne parle pas de ses yeux... Pendant ce temps, les écrans magiques diffusaient les images du match et sur le côté on pouvait lire les inscriptions :

Angleterre : -40 Russie : -40

Les balles furent lâchées, les cognards volèrent partout dans le stade, frôlant les tribunes protégées de puissants sortilèges de répulsion qui s'étaient mis en place dès que les balles avaient étés lâchées. Le vif d'or partit très vite et je perdis tout de suite sa trace, mais pas Kozlovka et Potter qui semblaient arrivés à le suivre alors que moi je ne voyais plus rien. Le Souafle fut lancé dans les airs, alors que je m'attendais à ce que tous les poursuiveurs se précipiteraient sur lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il n'y eut juste que Ginny Weasley qui le prit alors que ces deux coéquipiers restaient en arrière.

**- Weasley s'empare du Souafle et vole vers les buts adverses... Elle s'apprête à tirer, mais Menchikov est sur sa ligne de tir... Weasley tire ! Weasley marque !**

Je n'ai rien compris sur le coup. Je pense que tout le monde s'est dit que Menchikov était victime d'un sortilège de confusion. Ce qui était complètement impossible puisque les sortilèges ne pouvaient pas être lancés sur un membre de l'équipe. Mais là, tout le monde voulait crier à la triche. Parce qu'au moment où Ginny Weasley fonça vers les buts, Menchikov partit tranquillement vers la droite. Et Ginny marqua.

Angleterre : -30 Russie : -40

**- C'est maintenant à l'équipe Russe d'avoir le Souafle. Déclara Lee sous les cris de la foule. Et c'est Dimitri Bodrov qui s'empare du Souafle. Il fonce vers les but Anglais et oh !**

En effet, oh ! Un cognard fonçait sur le poursuiveur Russe mais Kirke le batteur Anglais donna un coup de batte dessus et le cognard partit heurter la barrière magique qui protégeait les tribunes. Les spectateurs hurlèrent d'effroi, mais il y eut plus de peur que de mal, Bodrov continuait de foncer vers les buts.

**- Bodrov tire ! Et... Et Bodrov marque !**

Angleterre : -30 Russie : -30

Là plus personne ne comprenait. Les supporters Russes applaudirent et crièrent des félicitations au poursuiveur Russe. Avec mes multiplettes je regardais Dubois, il n'avait pas l'air de mauvaise humeur. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de louper un tir aussi lent que celui de Bodrov. Nos chapeaux enchantés hurlaient des insultes en Russe.

**- Je demande à ce que la décision de la fédération et de l'arbitre soit annulée.** Dit une voix douce au micro.

Je tournais brusquement la tête vers la tribune officielle. Shacklebolt avait pris de force le microphone magique des mains de Lee Jordan. Les écrans géants ne regardaient plus le terrain, mais étaient maintenant focalisés sur le ministre Anglais.

**- Les deux équipes feront tout pour que le score revienne à 0.** Continua Shacklebolt d'une voix calme**. Nous ne pourrons pas profiter pleinement du match. Je demande donc que la décision soit annulée, elle ne fait que ralentir le match...**

Kingsley rendit le micro à Lee qui restait coi. L'Auror Weasley et son frère George furent les premiers à réagir.

- Ouais ! Il a raison ! Remettez les scores à 0 ! LES SCORES A 0 ! LES SCORES A 0 !

Tout le stade scanda cette demande, l'Auror Weasley recommença à danser avec la femme du ministre Russe et George ré-enchanta les cierges pour qu'ils écrivent en gros : « LES SCORES A 0 ». Les joueurs semblaient même très contents de leur petit coup d'état. En fait, ni Menchikov ni Dubois ne voulaient arrêter les buts tant les écrans géants n'afficheraient pas que les deux équipes étaient à 0/0. Au sol, l'arbitre Becker parlaient avec des hommes aux longues robes de soie et d'or, les représentants de la fédération de Quidditch. Et sans aucun discours, les écrans géants finirent par afficher :

Angleterre : 0 Russie : 0

Le stade hurla son contentement et le match put rependre.

**- Sffffiiiiiitt !** Fit le sifflet de l'arbitre.

-** Le coup d'envoi a été de nouveau donné !** Commenta Lee Jordan. **Les poursuiveurs se précipitent sur le Souafle ! Visibayiev à le Souafle ! Visibayiev. Sereda. Sereda passe à Bodrov ! Bodrov s'approche de la ligne de but ! Oh ! ça doit faire mal !**

Peregrin venait d'envoyer un cognard en plein dans les côtes du poursuiveur Russe. Bodrov fit plusieurs roulés boulet avant de re-stabiliser son balai. Sacha Navarov frappa dans le Souafle que Peregrin avait envoyé pour le relancé sur Bell qui avait le Souafle maintenant, mais les deux batteurs Anglais arrivèrent devant Bell et ils frappèrent ensembles dans le cognard : _défense en double-batte_ apparu sur mes multiplettes.

**- Outch ! Navarov se reprend le cognard qu'il a lancé sur Peregrin ! Bell passe à Weasley. Weasley à Flint. Flint à Weasley. Weasley à Bell. Bell passe en arrière à Flint. Flint à Weasley. Ah ! Weasley perd le Souafle !**

En effet Ginny perdit la balle rouge en essayant d'éviter un cognard lancé par Liam Dolohov.

**- Sereda reprend le Souafle ! Ah ! Mais Flint et Bell tentent la Pince de Parkin !**

Marcus et Katie avaient pris en sandwich la poursuiveuse russe qui avait beau essayé de fuir en poussant son balai en l'air ou vers le sol, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser des deux poursuiveurs qui lui collaient aux épaules. Ginny Weasley fonça sur la jeune poursuiveuse Russe qui s'avoua vaincu et lâcha le Souafle avant de se faire heurter par la rousse.

**- Flint reprend le Souafle ! Il fonce vers les buts Russe ! Flint passe à Bell ! Bell évite un cognard lancé par Navarov ! Bell à Weasley ! Weasley lance en arrière à Flint ! Flint à... ! Flint lâche le Souafle !**

_Roulade du paresseux_ était inscrite sur mes multiplettes. Flint avait évité un cognard lancé par Dolohov en roulant sur lui-même, mais dans sa manœuvre, il avait lâché le Souafle.

**- Weasley reprend le Souafle ! Weasley tire ! Et Menchikov bloque ! Menchikov lance à Visibayiev ! Visibayiev à Sereda ! Sereda à... Aie Aie Aie !**

Dacia Sereda n'avait pas vu le cognard lancé par Kirke qui lui arrivait sur le côté et qui toucha son épaule droite. Elle perdit le Souafle et Flint s'en empara très vite avant de foncer vers les buts suivit de prêt par Ginny.

**- Flint tire !**

Mais c'était une feinte. Menchikov se précipita pour bloquer son tir, mais Weasley intercepta le Souafle avant le russe et tira dans un autre anneau. Mais le gardien russe n'eut pas le temps de bloquer et la balle et...

- **Weasley marque !**

Angleterre : 10 Russie : 0

Nos chapeaux hurlèrent des encouragements et des félicitations à notre poursuiveuse. Mais la joie fut de courte durée car le match continuait de plus belle. Les Russes étaient enragés. Navarov donnait des violents coups de battes et les poursuiveurs manquaient de se casser un os à chaque fois. Le batteur ne semblait même plus distinguer son équipe de ses adversaires, il lançait le cognard sur tous les joueurs...

- **Sereda à Bodrov. Bodrov à Visibayiev. Visibayiev à... Outch ! Potter a été touché !**

J'ai tourné très vite la tête avec mes multiplettes, tellement vite que le paysage était devenu flou. Potter était dans les airs et se tenait les côtes. Kozlovka arriva prêt de lui pour lui demander comment il allait.

C'était Sacha qui avait lancé le cognard sur Potter, mais c'était stupide ! Tout le monde savait que le vif d'or était ensorcelé pour n'apparaitre qu'au bout d'au moins une heure de jeu et là ça en faisait beaucoup moins. Potter n'allait pas prendre le vif. Il n'était pas un danger ! Pourquoi Navarov avait-il lancé un cognard sur l'attrapeur ?

- **Sereda à Bodrov. Bodrov à... Bell reprend le Souafle. Bell à... Bell évite un cognard de Navarov... Bell à Flint. Flint à...**

- Pourquoi il a touché Potter ? J'ai demandé à Andromeda.

- Il est vexé Killian, Navarov a sûrement un égo surdimensionné et il déteste perdre. Il n'est plus tout jeune Killian, il joue son dernier match aujourd'hui et il veut le gagner. Mais il n'est pas le seul, Dubois et Flint jouent aussi leur derniers match et Ha... Potter joue sa dernière coupe du monde...

-** Sereda tire ! Dubois bloque ! Dubois à Flint. Flint à...**

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que Navarov ne joue pas correctement ?

- Parce que parfois, Killian, la rage de gagner fait perdre la tête au plus intelligent des hommes...

- **Bell tire et... Marque !**

Angleterre : 20 Russie : 0

J'hurlais de joie et Ted était déjà en train de sauter dans tous les sens en criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que l'Angleterre allait gagner la coupe. Andromeda ne tarda pas à lui rappeler qu'on ne vendait pas les écailles de dragon avant de l'avoir tué. Pendant que ma grand-tante faisait des reproches à son petit-fils, Menchikov était en train d'engueuler Navarov et de le remettre très vite à sa place. Sacha tenait fermement sa batte et j'avais vraiment peur qu'il ne frappe son capitaine avec. Pendant ce temps, le match continuait :

- **Bell perd le Souafle. Très jolie tire de Dolohov. Visibayiev reprend le Souafle ! Visibayiev à Sereda. Ah ! Kirke lance un cognard sur Sereda. Sereda esquive. Dolohov relance son cognard à Kirke ! Retour à l'envoyeur comme on dit ! Sereda à Bodrov. Bodrov à Visibayiev. Visibayiev à Bodrov ! Bodrov tire ! Et. Il. Marque !**

Angleterre : 20 Russie : 10

Cette fois nos chapeaux crièrent des insultes en Russes, mais les cris de joie des supporters slaves couvraient leurs hurlements. Ils chantaient des chansons Russes et ils débouchèrent des bouteilles de Vodka pour fêter leur premier but. Mais le match continuait et rien n'était gagné...

**.**

**~Trois heures plus tard~**

**.**

Angleterre : 90 Russie : 80

Trois heures que le match durait. Ce n'était pas ennuyeux, loin de là ! C'était un match très intéressant. Il n'y avait eu qu'une mi-temps au bout d'une heure et demie de jeu environ. Les joueurs étaient beaucoup trop épuisés. D'habitude, au Quidditch, il n'y avait pas de mi-temps, mais les joueurs avaient profités du fait que Menchikov se soit blessé en essayant d'arrêter un tir de Katie Bell pour se reposer quelques minutes. Menchikov n'avait rien, son bras avait vite était remis en place et il était maintenant drogué à la potion antidouleur.

Le vif d'or avait été vu deux fois, mais à chaque fois que le public retenait son souffle, les deux attrapeurs perdaient sa piste. Je ne pense pas qu'ils le faisaient exprès, je pense surtout que les membres de la fédération de Quidditch ne voulaient pas que le vif d'or se fasse attraper trop tôt, c'est pour cela qu'ils donnaient parfois de faux espoir et une montée d'adrénaline aux spectateurs.

Mais nous n'avions pas besoin de ça pour maintenir un état perpétuel de stress et d'excitation. Les joueurs n'avaient pas arrêté une seule seconde de vouloir marquer des buts. Les poursuiveurs semblaient insensibles à la fatigue, ils évitaient et encaisser les coups des cognards avec agilité et force, ils continuaient de se passer le Souafle avec autant d'habilité et ils cherchaient à marquer des buts avec toujours autant de rage et de fougue. Les batteurs tapaient dans les cognards avec rage et force, cherchant toujours à viser le joueur qu'il fallait, les cognards frôlaient ou touchaient toujours leur cible. Les deux gardiens essayaient tant bien que mal de rattraper le Souafle tout en évitant les cognards. Menchikov et Dubois étaient ceux qui étaient les plus épuisaient car ils devaient donner des directives à l'équipe et prévoir des tactiques pour marquer. Les attrapeurs cherchaient le vif d'or et fonçaient dès qu'ils voyaient le moindre éclat doré.

En bref, le match continuait toujours sur un rythme soutenu et rapide à couper le souffle. Je retenais le miens toutes les minutes.

Mais celui qui m'impressionnait le plus, était Potter, il volait avec grâce et douceur, son visage toujours calme et son sourire ne désemplissait pas tout le long de ce match. Il aimait voler et ça se voyait. J'étais subjugué de ce joueur d'exception. Il était clair que Potter était un joueur né. Il était né pour être attrapeur. Il en avait déjà la carrure, assez petit pour une personne de son âge et frêle. En fait, il avait un peu la même carrure que mon père... Et ils devaient faire approximativement la même taille et le même poids.

Ça faisait trois heures que je me nourrissais de bonbons et de boisson au sirop de sucre que j'avais acheté, cette boisson avait un gout différent à chaque gorgée selon nos humeurs. Mes multiplettes étaient greffées à mes yeux vu qu'elles ne les avaient pas quittées depuis le début du match.

**- Sereda passe à Bodrov ! Bodrov à... Bodrov se prend un cognard lancé par Peregrin ! Le Souafle retourne à l'Angleterre ! Bell à Weasley, Weasley à Bell, Bell à Weasley, Weasley à... Out ! Navarov n'y est pas allé de main morte avec ce cognard !**

- Ce salop a osé viser ma sœur ! Hurla George Weasley.

- Connard ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver à la fin du match !

- Weasley ! Le menaça Shacklebolt.

Les supporters Russes et Anglais se disputaient pour savoir s'il y avait eu faute ou non. Pour les Anglais, s'était clair comme de l'eau de roche que Navarov avait fait une faute impardonnable alors que les Russes clamaient haut et fort que ce n'en était pas une. En réalité, ce n'était pas une faute, mais Navarov pouvait être punit si Ginerva avait eu une commotion cérébrale ou un problème plus grave et irrémédiable qu'une mâchoire cassée.

- Je vais t'arracher les boyaux avec les dents !

- Weasley !

- Ouais ! Tout à fait d'accord avec Ron ! On t'arrachera les bras Navarov !

- George !

Navarov avait envoyé un cognard en plein dans la tête de Ginerva Weasley. La pauvre n'avait pas l'air bien en point. Sacha la soutenait doucement en essayant de la faire descendre au sol le plus lentement possible pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse encore plus mal. La pauvre rousse avait le visage en sang. Potter vola jusqu'à elle et le match s'arrêta pendant quelques minutes le temps que Ginerva mette un pied à terre.

- **Les médicomages vont auscultés Ginny Weasley. La procédure ne durera que quelques minutes, nous suspendons le match pendant un petit quart d'heures le temps du verdict des médicomages...** Le jeune homme qui était venu tout à l'heure pour annoncer à Lee Jordan que l'équipe d'Angleterre serait équipé des Sirius revient pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille puis il repartit. **On me dit aussi que les médicomages présents en profiteront pour soigner les joueurs et leur permettre de se reposer encore quelques minutes... En attends, quelques pages de publicités vous feront patienter...**

Je soupirais. Les publicités ne m'intéressaient vraiment pas, mais pas du tout... J'avais déjà dû toute les voir au moins 400 fois lors de la première mi-temps. Ted se leva et je fis de même. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

- Ou allez-vous les garçons ? Nous demanda Andromeda en détournant la tête de la publicité pour de la cire épilatoire antidouleur.

- Aux toilettes ! Avons-nous répondu en cœur.

- Ne vous égarez pas.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur la publicité qui vantait les mérites d'un nouveau régime sorcier qui pour une fois n'interdisait pas le chocolat. Nous avions pouffé en voyant Andromeda totalement passionné par ce que pouvait bien raconter les publicités (mensongères). Nous avions finalement quitté notre loge.

- Tu ne vas pas aux toilettes ? J'ai demandé à Ted en voyant qu'il partait dans la direction opposé à celle des WC.

- Non, pourquoi ? Tu voulais vraiment y aller ?

- Et toi, tu voulais aller où ?

- Je voulais faire un tour dans la tribune officielle. M'avoua Ted totalement dépité en me suivant jusqu'aux toilettes.

- Tu crois vraiment que les Aurors à l'entrée de laisserons passer ? Je l'ai interrogé ironique.

- Pourquoi pas ?

J'ai secoué la tête. Papa me disait souvent que les Griffondor étaient naïf, il n'imaginait pas à quel point... Mais il me disait aussi que les Griffondor étaient très têtu et là aussi, il n'imaginait pas à quel point...

Il y avait une queux longue comme le bras devant les toilettes. J'ai regardé Ted pour lui dire qu'il vaudrait mieux retrouver à notre tribune. Ce sale petit démon me sourit et il me prit de force par le bras pour me conduire dans des dédales de couloirs qui menèrent à... Des toilettes vides ! Merlin soit loué !

Je suis vite rentré pour soulager ma vessie. Enfin ! Ça faisait tout de même trois heures que j'attendais ça... Je ressortais des toilettes beaucoup plus léger. Et ce ne fut que quand mon cerveau fut délesté de cette envie qui m'obnubilait que je me suis demandé comme il était possible qu'il puisse y avoir des toilettes vide dans ce stade. Mais avant que je ne pose la question à Ted, il me plaqua sa main sur ma bouche et il me poussa jusqu'à la cabine que je venais à peine de quitter. J'ai voulu lui demandé ce qui n'allait pas mais deux autres personne étaient entrées dans les toilettes.

Ted regarda par le trou de la serrure de la cabine et il émit un petit cri. Je regardais à mon tour, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Ronald Weasley étaient rentrés dans les toilettes. Shacklebolt ne semblait pas ravis d'être là. C'est là que je compris que le petit démon qui me servait d'ami m'avait dirigé dans les toilettes réservés aux membres de la tribune officielle.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as amené ici Ron ? Demanda le ministre Anglais.

- Il faut qu'on parle Kingsley. Répondit l'Auror très sérieux.

- Encore heureux, j'avais peur que tu ne me demande de te la tenir. Ricana le ministre.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Kingsley !

Je pouvais imaginer le chef des Aurors rougir comme une pivoine. Ted me montra la cuvette des WC et nous montâmes dessus pour éviter que ce même chef des Aurors ne voie nos pieds. Visiblement, la conversation qu'il avait avec le premier ministre n'allait pas être drôle.

- Il faut qu'on parle Kingsley. Répéta Ronald.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

L'Auror prit une profonde inspiration et il murmura plusieurs sorts. Je tremblais un peu, j'avais peur qu'il ne remarque notre présence, mais les sorts que lançait le chef des Aurors semblaient avoir pour seuls effets de fermer hermétiquement la porte des toilettes et de lancer des sorts de silence pour que personne au dehors ne puisse les entendre.

- J'ai vu que tu avais fait appel au WSIS. Avoua l'Auror.

- Le quoi ? Feignit le premier ministre.

- Ne fait pas l'imbécile Kingsley, tu as fait appelle à la Warlock Secret Intelligence Service (1).

- Mon pauvre Ronald, il faut que tu arrêtes de regarder des films Moldus. Ria le noir.

- Non, pour James Bond c'est le SIS... Soupira l'Auror. Et tu sais très bien que Ian Fleming était un sorcier et qu'il a écrit ses livres en s'inspirant de son travail d'espion au WSIS (2).

- Non, je l'ignorais, on me l'avait caché ! Avoua Kingsley sur un ton trop outré pour qu'il soit vrai.

- Tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu as fait appel à des espions, je me trompe ?

- ...

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème au ministère ?

- Ce n'est pas le ministère qui est en cause Ron. Soupira Kingsley sur un ton déçu et malheureux. Le système marche, mais il y a certains rouages qui sont pourries.

- Que veux-tu dire Kingsley ? Demanda Ron très surpris.

- J'ai fait appel au service de contre-espionnage pour surveiller certains membres influents du ministère.

- Est-ce que... ?

- Non, non, Ron, tu n'es pas mis en cause...

- Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas Kingsley ? Tu ne ferais pas appel au WSIS si tu n'avais pas une bonne raison.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher... Ria le ministre avant de reprendre son sérieux. Non, tu as raison... J'ai demandé aussi à ce que des agents surveillent deux personnes très importantes pour moi... L'une d'entre elle... Cette personne... Le ministre avait la voix cassée, comme s'il retenait ses larmes. Cette personne doit être protégée, certaines personnes lui veulent du mal, mais elle ne veut pas que les Aurors s'en charge... Elle ne fait pas confiance à certaines personnes et je la comprends... Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu...

- Est-ce que... Ron avala difficilement sa salive. Est-ce que cette personne... C'est Harry ? Demanda l'Auror anxieux.

- Non ! Non. Non, ce n'est pas Harry (Ron soupira de soulagement). Harry est encore en danger, mais... Mais cette personne... Elle a la clef... C'est pour cela qu'il faut la protéger...

- Qu'elle clef ?

- Cette personne, elle a la clef qui peut redonner sa mémoire à Harry. Avoua le ministre en un souffle.

- La mémoire d'Harry ? Tu veux dire qu'elle sait ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'année ou Harry à totalement disparut de la circulation ?

- Mieux que ça Ron. Non seulement, cette personne sait ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce lapse de temps, mais elle était avec Harry à ce moment-là. C'est elle et elle seule qui peut redonner sa mémoire à Harry...

- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le fait pas ! Hurla l'Auror.

- Parce que ce n'est pas prêt. Admit énigmatiquement le premier ministre.

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas prêt ?

- Cette personne refuse de redonner sa mémoire à Harry tant qu'une certaine chose ne sera pas au point.

- Qu'elle chose ?

- Je suis sous serment inviolable Ron. Murmura le premier ministre.

- Tu... Le roux semblait vraiment choqué.

- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus si je tiens à la vie.

- Mais pourquoi ? Cria l'Auror. Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tout cela à Harry ! Tu n'as pas vu comme il souffre de ce trou béant dans sa mémoire ?

- Ron... Souffla Kingsley. Il y a des choses qu'Harry ne préférerait ne jamais revivre, des choses qu'il a vues et qu'il a vécues pendant cette année...

- Kingsley ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'étais là Ron. Avoua le ministre. Je connais dans les grandes lignes ce qu'Harry a vécu cette année-là.

- Alors tu... ?

- Non, je ne peux rien dire à Harry. Je suis sous serment inviolable. Je n'aurais pas le temps de dire une phrase que je serais raide mort.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais cette saloperie de serment ?

- Parce qu'_il_ me l'a demandé.

- Qui ça il ?

- La personne que je dois protéger, celui qui a la clef de la mémoire d'Harry. Lui seul est en mesure de la débloquée.

- Qui... ?

- **Attention ! Attention !** La voix de Lee Jordan devait sûrement s'entendre à travers tout le stade. **Les 15 minutes sont écoulées, veillez retourner à vos tribunes pour regarder la fin de ce match !**

- On doit y aller. Murmura le premier ministre Britannique.

- Oui...

Les deux hommes sortirent des toilettes. Ted attendit quelques minutes avant de sauté à terre. Dès que je fus sûr à mon tour qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque de se faire prendre, je sautais au sol. Ted ouvrit la porte de la cabine sous le choc.

- Tu t'en rends compte ? S'exclama-t-il tout d'un coup. Quelqu'un peut redonner la mémoire à Harry ! C'est dingue !

- A qui le dis-tu. J'ai répondus totalement incrédule.

- Merlin Killian ! Quelqu'un sais ce qui s'est passé ! Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passer pendant l'époque la plus sombre de l'Angleterre !

- C'est incroyable...

- En plus, le WSIS est dans le coup !

- Tu connaissais cette agence ?

- Grand-mère m'en a parlé une fois ! S'exclama mon ami totalement survolté. Mais tout le monde pense que le WSIS est une légende urbaine ! Merlin ! Si Grand-mère savait !

- Il ne faudra pas lui dire. Je me suis empresser d'ajouter.

- Bien sûr que non, ce sera notre secret Killian. On ne devra le dire à personne.

Il m'a tendu sa main et je l'ai prise pour seller notre pacte. Ted me sourit et je lui ai lâché la main. Jordan lançait le dernier appel avant que le match ne recommence et nous avons vite courut dans les couloirs pour rejoindre nos siège.

Dans ma tête, les mots que le Gamaïoun avait prononcés trois heures plus tôt ne cessaient de tourner et de retourner comme un vieux disque rayé :_ « Parce que tu ne découvriras qu'une partie de la vérité. Tu devras laisser l'autre la retrouver. Perdue dans ce monde, souvenir de sa mémoire effacée. Tu seras celui qui le mènera à la vérité sans pour autant l'atteindre avant lui. »_

Est-ce que tout tournait autour de vérité chez moi ?

**- Le match peut donc reprendre ! Ginerva Weasley va pour le mieux, elle sera donc toute belle à son mariage qui aura lieu dans un mois ! Nous félicitons bien entendu les fiançailles de Ginny avec...**

**- Jordan, concentrez-vous sur le match !**

**- Bien professeur McGonagall**. Répondit automatiquement le présentateur.

Ted et moi éclatâmes de rire ainsi qu'une bonne moitié du public. A côté de Lee Jordan, le ministre Autrichien était blanc comme un linge. C'était lui qui avait remis Jordan à l'ordre, et comme le présentateur ne portait pas de casque traducteur, le premier ministre avait parlé en Anglais.

**- Oups ! Pardon monsieur le premier ministre... Je vous ai confondu avec mon ancien professeur de métamorphose ! Elle passait ses journées à me critiquer sur ma façon de commenter un match. Il faut dire que ça m'a un peu traumatisé...** S'excusa pathétiquement Jordan. **Mais revenons au match ! L'arbitre Becker relance les balles ! Weasley s'empare du Souafle ! C'est qu'elle pète le feu ! Weasley passe à Flint, Flint évite un cognard lancé par Dolohov ! Kirke renvoie le cognard à Dolohov. Flint à Bell. Bell à... Visibayiev intercepte le Souafle. Visibayiev à... Bell reprend le Souafle ! Bell à Flint. Flint à... Ouche ! Flint peut dire qu'il a eu chaud cette fois ci ! De peu il se prenait un cognard lancé par Navarov ! Weasley se bat pour le Souafle face à Bodrov ! Flint a le Souafle ! Flint passe à...**

Je n'écoutais Jordan que d'une oreille. Je suivais toujours Potter et Kazakov qui étaient tous les deux collés à l'autre et qui tournaient autour du stade. Mais à bien y regardé, ils ne tournaient pas seulement pour épater la galerie en redoublant d'ingéniosité et de pirouette, mais ils faisaient toutes ses figures pour essayer de semer et de déconcentrer l'autre, car à 10 mètres d'eux, une petite balle jaune virevoltaient entre les joueurs.

- **Flint Marque ! 10 points pour l'Angleterre, le Souafle revient à l'équipe de Russie !**

Angleterre : 100 Russie : 80

Kozlovka était survolté, il devait absolument prendre le vif pour que son équipe gagne. Il donna un coup de coude violent à Potter. L'attrapeur Anglais fut écarter de la trajectoire de Kozlovka mais il reprit vite le contrôle sur son balais, c'était le moment ou jamais pour attraper le vif.

- **Merlin ! Potter et Kozlovka ont repérés le vif d'or !**

Les cris d'encouragements s'élevèrent dans tout le stade, plus personne ne faisait attention aux poursuiveurs qui essayés de marqués des buts de dernières minutes pour avantager leur équipe. Dolohov lança un cognard sur Potter, mais ce dernier l'évita très facilement. Kirke enchaina en lançant ce même cognard sur Kozlovka qui lui dû faire un léger écart pour ne pas se le prendre ne pleine poire ce qui donna l'avantage à Potter. Navarov frappa ce même cognard pour l'envoyer sur Bell qui avait le Souafle. Les batteurs jouaient maintenant sur deux terrains, ils n'arrivaient pas à choisir entre frapper les poursuiveurs pour éviter d'autres buts ou viser les attrapeurs pour éviter que l'un des deux prennent le vif.

-** Bell évite le cognard. Bell passe à Flint. Flint à... Oh ! Potter prend la tête de la course ! Visibayiev reprend le Souafle ! Kozlovka arrive au niveau de Potter ! Weasley à la Souafle. Weasley à... Kozlovka évite un cognard lancé par Peregrin ! Bell à...**

Finalement, les batteurs n'étaient pas les seuls à se demander sur quelle partie du terrain il fallait absolument se concentrer. Le vif d'or volait autour des buts Russe et Kozlovka évita brillamment un cognard lancé par Kirke qui tapa de plein fouet d'un des anneaux en fer. Potter dû faire un écart pour éviter celui lancé par Navarov et il frôla celui que Dolohov lui lançait en retour. Kozlovka prenait la tête de la course et il n'était qu'à 5 mètres du vif alors que Potter en était éloigné du triple. Tout semblait perdu...

- **Weasley marque !**

En effet, Ginerva avait profité de l'inattention de Menchikov pour marquer un but magistral ce qui faisait :

Angleterre : 110 Russie : 80

Peregrin et Kirke tapèrent ensembles sur un cognard qui frôla Kozlovka de quelques millimètres. L'attrapeur Russe fut déconcentrer par cette manœuvre Anglaise et Potter fonça vers le vif. Ils étaient maintenant au coude à coude et les batteurs ne se focalisaient que sur eux. Kirke lança un cognard sur Dolohov quand celui-ci voulu en frapper un autre pour viser Potter. Dolohov rata son tir. Potter tendit le bras vers le vif qui se trouvait à 2 mètres de lui. Kozlovka l'imita. Navarov lança un cognard en direction de la main de Potter. Peregrin frappa un autre cognard qui heurta de plein fouet celui qu'avait lancé Navarov ce qui produisit une détonation qui se répercuta plusieurs fois dans le stade faisant souffrir nos pauvres oreilles.

Mes mains étaient agrippées fermement à mes multiplettes, j'en avais mal aux doigts. Ted poussait des petits cris et je pouvais imaginer que ses cheveux changeaient continuellement de couleurs. Andromeda insultait l'attrapeur Russe, le maudissant d'insultes dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence jusqu'à ce jour.

Le vif d'or n'était plus qu'à un mètre des deux attrapeurs ! Les batteurs lançaient et relançaient les cognards. Les deux attrapeurs avaient leur main droite en avant, il me semblait qu'ils étaient dans leur propre monde, éloigné du stade et de l'agitation du public. Kozlovka était concentré, les yeux plissé. Mais Potter semblait plus calme, plus détendu, plus serin. Je restais subjugué face à son expression. Potter était impressionnant.

Finalement, Potter se pencha sur son balais pour le poussé au maximum, le Sirius dépassa le Supernova 3000 de Kozlovka et dans un mouvement de bras que je jugeais rapide et gracieux, il attrapa le vif d'or avant que celui s'échappe.

- **POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! L'ANGLETERRE GAGNE ! 260 à 80 ! FELICITATION !**

Nos chapeaux explosèrent sur nos têtes éparpillant de la poussière d'or sur nos cheveux et nos vêtements. Une musique s'éleva de nos chapeaux en miette pour saluer le tour d'honneur de Potter qui tenait entre ses doigts fins le petit vif d'or qui continuait à se débattre. Les supporters l'applaudirent et scandèrent son nom. Potter souriaient à pleine dents.

L'attrapeur se posa sur la tribune officielle ou l'attendait son équipe. Potter salua vivement l'équipe Russe en serrant brièvement chacun des joueurs dans ses bras. En fait, ils devaient déjà tous se connaitre, ils avaient déjà dû partager des matchs amicaux et des verres autour d'une même table pour parler Quidditch. Harry serra la main des deux ministres, il fit un baisemain maladroit à la femme de Bolkhov, puis il prit chaudement celle de Krum. Il enlaça les deux frères Weasley et même Lee Jordan, il laissa éclater sa joie face au ministre Autrichien qu'il serra brièvement dans ses bras. Le vieil homme bedonnant rit en lui tapotant le dos.

Ce même ministre se retourna pour prendre une coupe en or qui brillaient de mille feux et il la déposa dans les bras d'un Olivier Dubois couvert de larmes de joie et de sueur. Tous les membres de l'équipe d'Angleterre prirent la coupe à bout de bras pour l'élever au-dessus de leur tête et la présenter au public qui hurla sa joie, faisant trembler tout le stade de ses cris et de ses applaudissements, sautant en scandant des slogans et des chants.

- **C'est ainsi que ce termine cette 425 ème coupe du Monde de Quidditch par la victoire de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Saluons également la magnifique prestation de l'équipe Russe !**

Et tout le stade hurla de joie. Dubois fit une place à côté de son équipe aux Russes et les deux équipes portèrent à bouts de bras cette magnifique coupe en or. Alina Visibayiev pleurait de joie et de tristesse. Katie Bell la serra brièvement dans ses bras, sûrement pour lui dire qu'elle avait très bien jouée. L'attrapeuse pleura de plus belle. Ginny Weasley sourit à Sacha Navarov, lui pardonnant silencieusement d'avoir failli la défigurer à jamais alors qu'elle devait se marier dans un mois. Flint enlaça Dubois qui continuait de pleurer comme une madeleine. Menchikov gardait un visage dur, mais dans ses yeux on pouvait voir qu'il était tout même déçu. Vladimir Kozlovka sera vivement la main d'Harry Potter tout en enlaçant Dacia Sereda qui pleurait dans son cou tout en tenant la coupe. Dimitri Bodrov gardait une mine renfrogné en tenant la coupe, mais il se dérida quand Kirke et Peregrin lui tapèrent le dos en riant.

Et Liam Dolohov tourna sa tête vers moi et me sourit en me désignant Potter du doigt, puis moi et encore Potter. Je secouais la tête signe que je ne comprenais pas, mais Liam me sourit indulgemment. Il se tourna vers la coupe et pleura silencieusement sa défaite.

- **Le stade fermera dans une demi-heure, veuillez s'il vous plait regagner vos campements pour fêter la victoire de l'équipe d'Angleterre, mais surtout, souvenez-vous du match formidable qui s'est dérouler sous vos yeux, symbole de l'amitié entre joueurs !**

Andromeda nous prit Ted et moi chacun par une épaule et nous conduisit vers la sortie. Cela ne servait plus à rien de rester dans le stade...

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Nous étions rentrés dans la tente, poussé par Andromeda qui ne voulait pas qu'on aille fêter la victoire de l'Angleterre avec Petrov qui avait été invité à une fête privée avec les deux équipes. Ted râla, mais en tant qu'invité, je me gardais bien de faire de même.

- Aller... Grand-mère...

- Non c'est non !

- Mais Grand-mère...

- Ted Remus Lupin, quand je dis non, c'est non !

- Je crois avoir déjà dit la même chose. Dit une voix trainante dans la tente.

Je relevais la tête. Il était là. Assis tranquillement sur l'un des deux canapés à boire une tasse de café. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, il ne les avait pas attachés en catogan et en arrière comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il tourna sa tête vers nous et je vis qu'il avait d'énormes poches sous les yeux. Il n'avait pas dormis très longtemps comme je lui avait conseillé. Il était pâle et il me semblait malade. Jamais je n'aurais dû le quitter...

- Bonsoir Killian. M'a-t-il dit froidement.

- Bonsoir Papa...

- Qui t'a dit que nous étions là Draco ? Demanda Andromeda paniquée.

- Le ministre de la magie me doit bien ça tante Andy. Répondit sarcastiquement mon père.

- Le ministre Shacklebolt t'as appelé ?

- Oui. Murmura dangereusement mon père. Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas l'amener à cette coupe du monde Andromeda...

- Draco...

- NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE D'EXCUSES !

Mon père s'était brusquement levé. Il était furieux. Dans son empressement, il bouscula la table basse qui tomba lourdement au sol nous faisant tous trembler. Papa était furieux et en même temps, il avait peur. Il était tremblant de colère et de trouille.

- Tu n'imagines même pas les conséquences qu'aurait pu avoir cet acte Andromeda... gronda dangereusement mon père.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Draco ?

- Cela veut dire que tu aurais pu causer la mort de quelqu'un.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Là n'est pas la question ! Comment as-tu pu me trahir ainsi ! J'avais confiance en toi ! Tu m'avais juré que tu ne l'emmèneras pas ici ! TU ME L'AVAIS JURE !

- Pardonne-moi Draco. Murmura piteusement ma grand-tante. Je ne pensais pas que ta haine envers Harry irait aussi loin...

- Ma haine envers Potter n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire ! Arrêtez tous de penser que je suis égoïste ! ARRETEZ !

Une vague de magie fit trembler la tente et elle déchira les tissus qui recouvrait les canapés, Andromeda nous plaça derrière son dos pendant qu'elle créait un bouclé de protection. Je n'avais jamais vu Papa aussi fâché. Il était totalement hors de lui. Il était en train de perdre totalement le contrôle.

- Calme-toi Draco...

Mon père respira un bon coup et la magie qu'il avait libérée se calma aussitôt. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration normale puis il sortit d'un geste gracieux sa baguette caché dans sa manche droite en la faisant glisser dans sa paume comme il m'avait appris à le faire. Il fit un geste circulaire et la pièce redevient aussi propre qu'à notre arrivée.

- Nous partons Killian. Murmura Papa en me prenant doucement la main.

J'avais un peu peur de lui, même si je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal, mais j'étais tout de même effrayé. Pourtant, quand mon père se pencha vers moi, je vis qu'il avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient gonflés et ses cils étaient humides. Que c'était-il passé ?

Pour le consoler je l'ai pris dans mes bras et il m'a porté en dehors de la tente en demanda discrètement à Andromeda de ramener mes affaires au manoir. J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir son odeur et il me caressa gentiment la tête. Je somnolais bercé par ses caresses et sa marche lente et douce. Il a marché jusqu'à l'ère de transport ou le ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt nous attendait.

- ça va aller ? Demanda le ministre à mon père.

- Je crois... Encore heureux qu'il ne se soit pas passé quelque chose de fâcheux...

- Tu as l'air épuisé. Commenta le ministre.

- J'y suis presque... Murmura mon père. Je touche au but. Bientôt j'y arriverai...

- Mais tu t'épuises.

- Il faut que j'y arrive ! Peu importe les effets que cette potion aura sur moi !

- Elle te rend malade Draco.

- J'ai dit que ça m'importait peu !

- Et si tu meures, que deviendra ton fils ?

Papa me caressa les cheveux et je me forçais à rester calme et à faire semblant de dormir pour éviter qu'ils ne se rendent compte que j'entendais leur conversation. Papa me fit un bisou sur ma tignasse, puis il répondit.

- Il y a peu de chance que je ne survive pas... Mais si une telle chose arrive, je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour t'occuper de Killian...

- Il faut que tu dormes Draco.

- J'y penserai...

Le ministre soupira et lui donna une chose que je ne pus pas voir.

- Le portoloin partira dans quelques secondes. Au revoir Draco.

- Au revoir Kingsley et merci de m'avoir envoyé ton patronus pour me prévenir que ma tante avait emmené Killian ici...

J'ai sentis mon ventre se retrouvé et mon nombril faire un tour sur lui-même. La chose que Shacklebolt avait donnée à mon père était un portoloin. J'ai ouvert à moitié les yeux quand toutes ses sensations prirent soudainement fin. J'étais dans le salon du manoir Malfoy toujours dans les bras de mon père. Il monta tranquillement les escaliers et me déposa doucement sur mon lit, je fermais les yeux feignant toujours de dormir.

- Bonne nuit mon petit prince.

Il me fit un baisé sur le font et ferma doucement la porte. J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux. Papa était la personne la plus énigmatique que je connaissais. Il était un mystère à lui tout seul... Un mystère que j'avais envie d'élucider quelque en soit le prix et les moyens... Parce que j'étais toujours à la recherche de cette vérité...

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Petites notes de l'auteure :**

**.**

**(1) « Warlock Secret Intelligence Service » :** En français : Service Secret Sorcier de Renseignements, c'est une agence d'espionnage et de contre-espionnage sorcier. Pour abréger, certaines personnes nomment cette agence: la WSIS ou la Warlock. Les espions du WSIS se cachent parmi les sorciers et leur identité reste secrète.

**(2) Ian Fleming** **:** écrivain des livres de James Bond (l'agent et célèbre espion 007) l'agence ou travaille James est le SIS (Secret Intelligence Service : Service Secret de Renseignements) dans ma fiction, Ian Fleming est un sorcier (ex-espion) qui a écrit des livres pour les Moldus se basant sur ses propres aventures au sein du WSIS.

**.**

Ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire pour moi... Je n'en suis pas très fière en fait... Mais bon, j'ai dû effacer et écrire au moins quatre fois tous les passages et je suis crevée...

Alors, oui, je suis fan de Ian Fleming ^^ c'est pour cela qu'en effet j'ai voulu introduire le WSIS ^^ mais les agents "secret" et bien, vous les connaissez tout comme moi ^^ (réponse: ils sont apparus pour la plupart dans l'histoire, les autres vont apparaitre plus tard...)

Vous l'attendiez, la rencontre avec Harry et mon Kiki ^^ Désolé, elle n'est pas pour maintenant... Sinon, ce chapitre marque le retour de l'amitié de Killian et de Ted, ils se sont bien rapprochés...

**.**

**Votre avis ?**

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**.**

**Okawa :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^. Je suis contente d'avoir écrit de manière à ce que tu te croies dans les tribunes, c'était le but. Ce chapitre a été plus dur à écrire pour moi et j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop déçue...

**La prof (de français) :** Merci pour tes reviews constructives ^^. Je sais que je fais des fautes et je suis contente que tu continues à lire malgré elles... Le truc, c'est que je ne le fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas exprès... Je suis dyslexique dyséidétique (difficulté à mémoriser la forme globale des mots) et donc, je galère un peu... Si tu vois d'autres erreurs, dis le moi, je corrigerai...

**Yuu Chan :** Salut Yuu ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je me suis inspirer des Maraudeurs et de la vie d'Harry pour l'histoire de Killian ^^ J'adore les Maraudeurs et aussi les aventures d'Harry. Je suis contente que tu es fait des recherches sur l'étymologie du prénom Killian ^^ Je dois t'avouer que je l'ai trouvé parce qu'en celte, il veut bien dire « guerre » mais aussi je l'ai choisi pour une autre raison ^^ mais cela c'est moi qui l'ai inventé alors je ne crois pas que tu puisses trouver de sitôt désolé :( Pour le deuxième prénom de Killian, ce n'est pas encore ça ^^ c'est même beaucoup simple, il ne faut pas chercher très loin en fait... Je t'encourage à chercher en espérant que tu ne te lasse pas... Encore merci !

**Nynette :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu as raison nul n'est parfait et surtout pas moi XD ! C'est pour cela que je m'acharne à faire des fautes (lol) pour prouver que rien n'est parfait. (En vérité, je ne fais exprès de faire des fautes, pardon) Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera...

**Azia :** Merci pour tes reviews ^^ Mais ce n'était pas la peine de la réécrire puisque j'avais compris ^^ Je suis très contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera...

**.**

**~Merci de m'avoir lue~**

**~A suivre~**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**~Désolé, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre~**

**.**

Voilà, mon père (qu'ici je nommerai Mr Aux doigts de fée) à réussit par je ne sais qu'elles interventions divine a casser mon ordinateur il y a cela environ 10 jours soit le 11/07/2011. Je ne retrouverai mon ordinateur que fin Août - début Septembre. Mais j'ai perdu dans la manœuvre de mon père tous mes documents, mes fichiers et mes dossiers de toutes mes fictions et autres. J'ai donc perdu tous mes chapitres en avances et je vais devoir tout réécrire ce qui prendra du temps…

Je tiens donc à faire mes excuses et je profite du fait que j'ai la possibilité pour quelques minutes d'écrire ce message sur l'ordinateur tout pourrit d'une de mes amies.

**.**

**Ne laisser pas de review à ce message !**

**.**

Vous avez plusieurs raisons de ne pas le faire.

_Premièrement :_ Je vais supprimer ce message dès que je retrouverai mon ordinateur et je mettrai un nouveau chapitre à la place.

_Deuxièmement :_ Je n'ai plus la possibilité de lire vos reviews alors ce serait inutile de m'en laisser.

_Troisièmement : _Ne perdez pas de temps à laisser une review pour compatir à ma vie de merde et allez lire d'autres fictions ^^

**.**

**~Bonne Journée et à bientôt~**

**Kay**

**.**


End file.
